Pecados Capitales
by Pola Kaiou
Summary: [UA – Chapter 7 ] Cada uno tiene sus secretos, sus tecnicas, su poder. Nadie pensaria que solo un acto de magia, seduccion y belleza cambiara y girara completamente el destino de sus vidas. Read&Review!...
1. La Cuidad del Pecado

**Advertencia:**

Debido a circunstancias de la vida, no me pude tentar a esta idea. Les advierto: esta no es una historia común y corriente. **Contendrá lenguaje y escenas explicitas**, para las personas sensibles no les recomiendo leerlo. Cualquier clase o tipo de ayuda será bien recibida; con gusto manden sus ideas y serán aceptadas. Se que para mi y mi imaginación es mucho, pero de verdad si no lo hago, quedare con ganas de hacerlo, además alguien me podrá robar la idea… así que mejor asegurarse ;D…

Gracias por su comprensión y atención a esta pequeña nota…

_Con Cariño‼…_

… ♥…

**_Pola Kaiou.._**

_Coming Soon…_

**Ansias de Libertad**

**Chapter 2**

"… _Quedarme a tu lado, y esperar…"_

**Notas!**

Después de la dedicatoria… es mejor que lean esto. Primero vez que lo hago, pero hay que decirlo… lamentablemente. Todos los personajes, son propiedad de **Naoko Takeuchi**; gran escritora y diseñadora de mangas, que su mejor obra más vendida a sido **"Sailor Moon"**. Personajes nuevos son derechos propiamente de su autora, ósea mi persona; y solo espero que les guste esta loca idea mía. Uh!... antes de que se valle de mi mente, saludos especiales a Kimusa, quien me propuso una idea nueva…

**XxXxXxX**

**Pecados Capitales**

"_La cuidad del Pecado"_

Por Pola Kaiou

**XxXxXxX**

¿Y bien?... ¿Una vez mas?...-

Siempre estoy preparado…-

Nunca es bueno quedarse de los brazos cruzados, amigo… nunca…-

**xxx**

Así era el juego. Te sientas, ganas o pierdes, te vas; dejas tu dinero y tus deseos puestos en unas simples fichas de juego frente a la ruleta, cartas o en la simple suerte del destino. Rara vez la gente entendía que la ruleta, aquella ruleta… era tu vida, tu devoción… como lo podía ser tú perdición.

Nada fácil, nada practico. Tu carisma y capital reunido te hacia ascender al cielo, de un viaje; sin retardazas. El status lo era todo. Podías subir y bajar, instantáneamente. Pocos han alcanzado el respeto entre ellos. Pocos sabían lo que es el esfuerzo hacia la atmósfera, hacia la fama, hacia lo infinito. También muy pocos sabían aprovechar esa riqueza, que tanto te alimenta el ego y sobretodo ser el centro de las miradas al entrar a cada uno de los recintos.

Personas poderosas, sin nada que perder. Su orgullo, egocentrismo, carisma y sobretodo dinero; primeros en juego y en su vida cotidiana. El honor es noble, leal; el lado fijo de la moneda. Lo mejor y lo fino para ellos, el dinero de los 'pobres' les permanecían. Personas poderosa que sin lugar a duda, provocan la envidia, codicia y avaricia de muchos. Mentiras, odio y celos entre ellos mismos, cuidando lo que les pertenece a cada uno. La envidia de ser el mejor, de ser el vencedor y sobretodo el emperador; 'El Rey del Sacro Imperio Romano'…

Mafias, placeres, sexo, drogas y alcohol. En eso se resumían sus vidas, en esas simples palabras. Si no lo tenias, eras nada; un cero a su lado. Poder, todo eso se resumía en eso… poder, sobretodos las cosas.

Aquellas personas, te derrumban con solo levantar un dedo. Hoy día lo podrías tener todo, para luego; después de una mala jugada te derrumban sin decir ninguna palabra. Así de silenciosos son… así de ambiciosos pueden llegar a ser.

_Las Vegas…_

"La cuidad del Pecado". ¡A quien no le gustaría por lo menos ganar!... a quien no. Mejores fiestas, mejores mujeres, las mejores despedidas de soltero y casamientos fortuitos terminados en la cárcel; o simplemente disueltas a causa de las infidelidades, glamour, estrellato y riqueza. Las Vegas lo era todo, el 'pecado' en vida… la perdición de las almas en pena.

No cualquiera entraba ahí… no. Solos las exclusividades, actores o personajes del espectáculo hacen de las suyas. Exclusivo, esa era la palabra indicada; para toda la ilusión realizada… era la realidad imaginaria de nuestras mentes.

Encontrabas de todo. Juegos sexuales, ladrones, estafadores, prostitutas, vagabundos pidiendo un mísero plato de comida; contrabandistas, vándalos opuestos, mafias, traficantes de diferentes drogas de todo el mundo… y muchas otras cosas que nadie se pueda imaginar. Una vez mas, el poder ciega sus ojos, dejando que la adrenalina suba y nuble tu mente, acorta tus sentidos y te dejas llevar por la euforia de la gente.

¡_Soberbia_ en todos lados!... a todos les sobrada de ella. Siempre ellos mismos primeros, nadie mas que ellos, no importaba el del lado¡que se muera de hambre!... después de todo tú tenias tu suerte y con ella te manejabas. _Avaricia_, todos lo que se encuentran son avaros, apretados con su dinero… miedo a perder todo… obviamente, nadie quiero eso… no… ¡absolutamente todo lo contrario¡siempre lo mejor para mi!... ¡la ley del embudo!... que mas da. La _Ira _no es la excepción. Si alguien no te agradaba, mandabas a tus matones a darle su merecido¡ja!... después de todo, el se metió contigo. _Pereza…_ esa maldita ociosidad que mata a cualquiera, a todos les encanta sentirse el Rey, el Emperador, que todo se lo hagan… cada uno con sus súbditos. ¡Pero no!... ¿Cómo olvidarse de _Lujuria_?... ese aperitivo que a todos nos derrite por dentro¡como tentarse a estar con una buena mujer en la cama!... ¡como no estar lleno de exquisiteces te rodeen!... tan reclamado, tan lejano. Satisfacerse con fiestas, con alcohol, comida… la tan llamada _Gula…_ esa era una droga tan excitante para los vagabundos, sin nada que hacer; solamente estorbar. Y la ultima… ¿son siete verdad?... pues esta es la mas solicitada de todas… la dichosa _Envidia…_ la veías todo el día, siguiéndote por la espalda, cuando ven tu auto, cuando miran a 'tu chica'… cuando se meten contigo…

¡Que grande y tan pequeño es el nefasto mundo!...

Todos saciándose, no es diferente que cada posea una de estas singulares cualidades. Para muchos es el temor a lo desconocido. Para el resto le da igual… y una pequeña minúscula… por muy minúscula que sea, marca la diferencia. Ellos buscaban estos placeres, el camino más fácil a la felicidad.

Pero pensándolo bien… ¿Por qué el mismo Dios los creo?... por que no tan alejado de la realidad. Dios creo al hombre, a la serpiente y a la manzana; sus propias creaciones provocaron estragos. Nada nuevo…

Cada uno con sus virtudes, cada uno con sus sueños he ideales. Cada uno como líderes y enemigos a quien sacar de su imperio. Personajes ilustres del otro lado de la moneda, misteriosos que asechan la tranquilidad de la noche.

**xxx**

¡Haruka Ten'ou!...-

Flamante ejecutiva y gran apostadora del gran casino The Palms. Su lema: "toma todo y no devueltas nada"… una de las pocas mujeres dignas de un sumo respeto en juego y grandes cantidades de dinero en sus bolsillos.

¿Y ahora que? – voltea.

Se te callo esto, 'hermanita'…-

Vuelve a llamarme así Andrew, y te juro que te olvidaras de tu maldita sonrisa –

¡Uy!... parece que a alguien Michiru no llamo –

Que te calles, imbecil – murmuro entrando al recinto atrayendo la mirada de todos. Los mellizos Ten'ou entraban en el circulo vicioso, como todas las noches.

¿Y donde esta el estupido de Chiba?...-

Debe estar en la segunda plana –

Debe estar con Michiru – susurro – mueve tus pies Andrew, conociendo a Chiba… no me gustaría que una mas en sus listas fuera Michiru – su hermano levanto una ceja.

¿Estar con su propia prima?... pues lo dudo, hermanita – ¿ironía o sarcasmo?...

Nadie sabe…-

**xxx**

Espera un poco… esos últimos puntos tienen que ser míos _nena…_- murmuro el pelinegro.

Desde hace un buen rato, una audiencia se ubico al lado de una mesa de poker. El juego se veía interesante. El gran jugador de cartas, que todos aquí le llamaban Fighter; luchaba en un temible duelo con el ser más temible del casino GoStre.

Vamos… vamos…- susurra mientras que sus ojos azules poco a poco brillan. Apostó TODA las fichas en su poder, la suerte lo acompañaba, lo sabia – vamos…- tronaba sus cartas – dame ese maldito as…- recogió una carta con nerviosismo. Con un poco de ansiedad la vio, y su sonrisa rápidamente se ilumino – lamento mucho esto, Damián… pero…- mostró sus cartas mientras se levanta de la silla y golpea con su mano el mueble, sin dejar su sonrisa - … el juego y la suerte¡resulto ser mía! – tiro sus cartas mostrando cinco ases.

Aplausos de la gente alrededor subió su ego, su triunfo… ¿y por que no?... su estandarte de su gloria en un prestigiado casino.

Muy bien Sr. Kou – susurro Damián mientras le extendía su mano – felicidades – sonrió.

Gracias – respondió con soberbia y la apretó suavemente – espero que tu Jaguar XKR mañana, en mi oficina…- tomo los tablones del dinero de su contrincante - … lo lamento – dio una sonrisa a su lado - … de verdad, es un bonito auto – le guiño el ojo y bajo la mirada atenta de todos se levanto y se perdió entre la gente.

**xxx**

¿Otra vez?...-

Si… es un buen jugador – murmuro – no dudes de las capacidades de tu hermanito, Taiki…-

Pura mierda – bebió un sorbo de su cerveza.

Y mira quien viene ahí – le da unos golpecitos en su espalda – si es la belleza de la Srta. Mizuno con la compañía de Brook – murmuro cerca de su oído. Taiki solo apretó su mandíbula al ver esa escena.

Si tan solo…-

Deja de prejuicios. Te agrada la chica – lo interrumpió mientras se recargaba de espaldas en la barra – desde hace meces que lo noto…- alzo su ceja - … y mirándola bien… no es fea…-

¡Claro que no es fea¡por Dios!... solo tienes que verla. Es toda una dama –

¡Pfff! – levanto sus manos y las puso detrás de su cabeza - ¡como no, después de ver lo que hace –

No insinúes nada…- lo callo con solo su mirada – hay que admitirlo. Para lo que hace deja mucho que decir, pero no hay que negar que es dama; una señorita del alcurnia –

Taiki…- lo miro despectivamente – todas las chicas que conocen, para ti son damas –

Pero ella es la excepción –

Como tu digas – tomo el baso de su hermano y de un sorbo lo tomo.

¡Mis queridísimos hermanos!...- llego el joven Kou, el hermano menor.

¿Y a ti?... ¿Qué bicho te pico?...-

Ninguno mi querido Yaten – sonrió – solo que…- de su bolsillo saco unos cuantos millones – diez millones que hoy van a zumbar de un viaje – dijo con felicidad. Además… mañana por la mañana, en mí oficina me esperara un Jaguar espectacular…-

De algo nos esteramos, Seiya – comento el hermano mayor – Jonh nos comento que una vez mas volviste a ganar, esta vez al temible apostador del Casino GoStre…-

Si – suspiro… pero feliz – estaba pensado, que después de esto…- miro a unas chicas un poco mas allá, seguidos de sus hermanos; mientras ellas les coqueteaba – que mas tarde, nos podríamos divertid – una sonrisa picara se asomo.

¡Naaa!... olvídalo. Tenemos que descansar, mañana tenemos reunión – suspiro Yaten.

Estoy agotado con tanto trabajo – murmuro Taiki mirando a la joven que ha captado su completa atención.

¿Con que Mizuno, eh? – se mofo Seiya.

Cállate –

Si cállate…- repitió Yaten – vamos al privado, ya deben estar los demás –

**xxx**

¿Y bien? –

¿Bien que?...- lo miro el hombre mientras el humo del cigarro vuela en el aire.

¿Cuánto mas tardaran? – comento la chica sentada en un cómodo sillón de cuero. Los guardaespaldas estaban cubriendo la entrada, permitiéndole mas privacidad.

No lo se – murmuro fumando tranquilamente.

¿Setsuna?... ¿viniste con ella verdad?...-

Si –

¿Y donde esta?...- saca una lima y comienza con su labor.

A buscar algunos tragos –

Uh – levantó su ceja sin dejar de limarse sus uñas levemente pintadas turquesa – me cae bien esa chica…- sonrió - … te vez muy entretenido con ella…-

Solo escuchas comentarios, Michiru –

Comentarios que he visto por mis propios ojos – termino para guardarlo y recargarse en el respaldo con sus brazos cruzados – acéptalo Darien… te gusta…-

No digas niñerías – apago su cigarro – sabes muy bien lo que busco, solo entretención –

Michiru suspiro – sabes que después, cuando estés con alguien que de verdad ames; no se te acercara a ti por tu historial. Y no te quiero ver sufrir mas tarde –

No te preocupes, prima. Nada de eso sucederá… todo esta bajo control – sus ojos azules se posan en la figura que entra a la sala con dos vasos con alcohol. Una figura hermosa.

Michiru – sonrió la mujer – un gusto de verte - dejo los vasos en la mesa para luego abrazar a Darien por la espalda.

Para mi también, Setsuna – sonrió ante tal escena. Su primo no llegaba a ser muy atento y cariñoso frente a toda la gente, solo en excepciones - ¿Y Hotaru?...-

Esta con mis padres – dijo Darien bebiendo un sorbo – querían consentirla, no es nada malo. Aun es una niña – la defendió, después de todo; era su hermana.

Hotaru es una linda persona – comento Setsuna por lo bajo.

Darien tan solo sonrió.

¡Chiba! –

El volteo y como de esperarse y justo a tiempo, los mellizos Ten'ou hacen acto de su aparición. Haruka como fiera agarra del cuello de la camisa a el pelinegro, en ni se imuto. Andrew entra después con una singular sonrisa; sentándose a un lado de Michiru.

¿Cómo es eso de que vendiste algunas acciones?...- hablo amenázate - ¡para la próxima avisa, OK! –

No te avise por que te estabas comprando tu Ferrari nuevo – comento con una sonrisa bastante divertida.

Haruka lo soltó de mala gana y se acero a Michiru seductoramente - ¿y usted no me piensa saludar?...-

Y aquí vamos otra vez – suspiro Andrew.

Veo que todos están reunidos –

Todos voltean para ver a los flamantes hermanos Kou. El singular trío de hermanos trae una sonrisa de oreja a oreja… sentían que la suerte esta de su lado, y que esta noche; saldrían ganando.

Ya que todos estamos aquí – hablo Michiru haciéndose notar y colocándose al centro de la habitación – es hora de que el juego comience. Sus apuestas…- murmuro mientras cierra sus ojos.

**xxx**

¡Mierda!... ¡Puta mochila!...-

¡Ave Maria Purísima!... que bello rosario…-

Dos rubias, sentadas en la parada de un autobús. Cansadas, un poco sucias y hambrientas. Recién llegaron de su pequeño a viaje de Paris, donde aprendieron muchas cosas que tenían en mente.

Un poco más Serena, y estarás lista para ir a misa –

Mina… cierra tu boca – suspiro – estoy cansada, necesitamos llegar al departamento que alquilamos. Tenemos que llevar estos benditos bolsos y lamentablemente el bus que necesitamos no esta¡se perdió! –

Cálmate amiga – guiño su ojo – aquí esta la bella Mina Aino, la Diosa del Amor y de la Belleza que podrá hacerte buena ayuda – tomó sus manos - ¡estamos en Las Vegas!... ¡la cuidad de los grandes desafíos¡del espectáculo!...- comenzó a soñar como siempre lo hacia - ¡de lo imposible en realidad!...-

Estas inspirada –

Me emocione – sonrió – no cualquiera tiene la suerte de nosotras. Trabajaremos en un casino de eventos muy importantes. Al fin nuestro sueño, querida amiga, se esta volviendo a realizar…-

Tienes razón…- sonrió la rubia de coletas – lo que siempre soñamos desde niñas, Mina. Ser reconocidas bailarinas, trabajar en las Vegas, y sobretodo ser importantes por estos lados…-

Y parece que ya lo estamos logrando…- coqueteaba con su mirada junto a un chico.

Mina Aino – dijo autoritaria – préstame atención.

Lo siento Srta. Serena Tsukino…- sonrió de vuelta.

Si estamos aquí es por algo. Somos las mejores…-

Las mejores – repitió.

Ni nadie nos podrá contradecirlo. La maestra en la academia lo dijo, somos únicas, jóvenes y talentosas… llegaremos muy lejos – miro de lejos el bus.

Ahí viene…-

Vamos…-

Cada una tomo sus respectivos bolsos y subió. Mina pago el transporte para ambas mientras que Serena busca un lugar donde ir. Una vez sentadas las dos, saca su Discman mientras ve el banco en que estaba sentada.

"_Desde aquí… una nueva estrella a nacido… desde esta misma noche…"_

Aquel, fue su ultimo pensamiento… antes de partir a un nuevo ciclo.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Hola‼**

¡Lo se!... ¡lo se!... no me lo repitan. Nueva historia… si, si. Mas trabajo, mas ideas, y mucho mas conectada en línea! Wiii!... La pequeña en mi se libero por cinco segundos, así que mejor pasemos a la historia.

Un poco loca, lo se… dirán mas bien pervertida. A ninguna persona de mi edad se le ha ocurrido tales cosas, pero hay excepciones ;D – espero que no piensen mal de mi, no, no – pero a pesar de todo, es una idea nueva. Cualquier ayudita será bien recibida, no importa de que tipo, con tal que sea ayuda, pues genial… así participaran mas en la historia.

Algunas aclaraciones. Las parejas aun no están definitivamente decididas para el final, solo algunos… pero secundarios. Así que amantes del flamante apostador Fighter, mi queridísimo **Seiya Kou-**★, no dejen sus ilusiones de que esta historia pueda ser lo que tanto esperan; manden review, para saber sus opiniones al respecto. Pero de todos modos, esta **Darien Chiba**; también para ustedes fanáticas.

Con el gran texto escrito, digamos que quien lo hablaba era el Diablo quien reflexionaba. Si a alguien le molesto algo que escribí o insinué, mis más sinceras disculpas, no fue mi intención herirlos.

Otra cosilla más. Sobre **Haruka y Andrew**… ¿no les parece genial que sean mellizos?... pues a mi si, una idea diferente. En el anime me parecían muy similares y me dijo… ¿Por qué no, y bueno… personalidades diferentes. **OJO:** Haruka sigue siendo mujer, así que no se ilusionen xD… tampoco se operara.

Nada mas, nada mas… Oh!... no se olviden de leer Cambio de Bandos!... subí un chp… y se viene los siguientes chapter de Ansias de Libertad y Piratas para los que lo estaban esperando.

Acepto cualquier tipo de comentarios, de cómo les pareció los personajes; su funciones y mucho bla bla… Y pues, nada más. Solo espero que manden review, como siempre; y comentarios varios!... Recuerden que nada es seguro en mis historias, constante mente cambio de opción a ultima hora.

→ No se olviden de los fantasticos review!

Sin olvidar que bajo las influencia de Fans de los Sex.Simbols-Kou's, escuchen **I Miss You!**

Besos para todos! ♡

Miércoles 20 de Abril – 2005

Pola Kaiou..


	2. Piensa antes de Actuar

**Advertencia:**

Debido a circunstancias de la vida, no me pude tentar a esta idea. Les advierto: esta no es una historia común y corriente. **Contendrá lenguaje y escenas explicitas**, para las personas sensibles no les recomiendo leerlo. Cualquier clase o tipo de ayuda será bien recibida; con gusto manden sus ideas y serán aceptadas. Se que para mi y mi imaginación es mucho, pero de verdad si no lo hago, quedare con ganas de hacerlo, además alguien me podrá robar la idea… así que mejor asegurarse ;D…

Gracias por su comprensión y atención a esta pequeña nota…

_**Pola Kaiou**_

**XxXxXxX**

**Notas!**

Después de la dedicatoria… es mejor que lean esto. Primero vez que lo hago, pero hay que decirlo… lamentablemente. Todos los personajes, son propiedad de **Naoko Takeuchi**; gran escritora y diseñadora de mangas, que su mejor obra más vendida a sido **"Sailor Moon"**. Personajes nuevos son derechos propiamente de su autora, ósea mi persona; y solo espero que les guste esta loca idea mía.

**XxXxXxX**

**Pecados Capitales  
**Capitulo 2

"_Piensa antes de Actuar"_

Por Pola Kaiou

**XxXxXxX**

Mi auto – murmuro Yaten.

Mi suite en Chicago – comento Taiki arremangándose las mangas de su camisa mientras se sentaba en la mesa redonda, todos lo imitaros.

¿Qué tal mi Ferrari nuevo?...- comento Haruka prendiendo un cigarro.

Apuesto… mi dinero que gane, hoy mismo – dijo Seiya sacando SU dinero y lo azota en la mesa – y lo aumento al dobre…-

Eso no es nada – Andrew se sentó a su lado y ambos estrecharon las manos – dejo en juego a mi secretaria – dibujo una sonrisa – es toda suya, chicos… esta vez YO gano…-

Veamos…- susurra Darien dando un sorbo a su bebida -… apuesto mi legalidad aquí…- los miro a todos.

Todos se quedaron quietos mirándolo a el principalmente. Se sorprendieron, aquello quería decir que renunciaba a todo su poder en absolutamente TODOS los casinos en las Vegas, su legalidad.

estas… ¿seguro?...- la mano de Setsuna se apoya en su hombro.

¡Naaaa!... ¡como crees! – Sonrió ampliamente mientras todos suspiraban – doy en el juego un millón de dólares – comenzó a hacer el cheque.

Muy bien caballeros…- los animo Michiru quien estaba sentada en su trono, era el arbitro – sus apuestas ya están hechas, no se podrán retractar y ya saben perfectamente las reglas del juego. ¡A jugar se ha dicho!...-

**xxx**

**Avenida Clinton**

Este chiquero… ¿será nuestro hogar? –

Era una porquería. El departamento que alquilaron era una farsa. Algunas paredes sin pintura, una puerta rota, la taza del inodoro hecha trizas, las llaves de agua no funcionaban, camas duras, el piso crujía al caminar, la luz iba y venia, no tenían balcón, solo una ventanita que les permitía mirar el casino The Pharaon, además… el olor a polvo y sobretodo a viejo era horrendo.

Yo no pague por esta mierda – aborreció Mina – no se tu Serena, pero ni tarada duermo aquí… ¡hay cucarachas por todos lados! –

No me quedare de brazos cruzados – la mirada de Serena era determinante al igual que su voz – toma tus cosas… hablare directamente con el dueño –

Tal cual como dicta Serena, tiene que ser. Al salir azotaron la puerta con fuerza y _de casualidad_ sacaron la perilla. No les importaba nada, solo querían de vuelta su dinero y su dignidad.

Le comento una señora mientras lo buscaban en una de las habitaciones, que este sitio estaba en mal estado, las tarifas y el alquiler que cobrara el eran demasiados altos para lo que entregaba; además… ¿Quién se creía?...

Esta es…- murmuro Mina. Toco el timbre y esperaron.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho, al cabo de unos segundos la puerta se abrió completa dejándolas pasar. Entraron un poco extrañadas y voltearon, abrió la puerta una niña menudita de cinco años y les indico el living; extrañadas fueron hacia allá y vieron lo peor. El dueño… ¡pues que dueño, ese tipo no tenia la decencia ni para sentarse. Estaba echado en un sillón todo roñoso, no tenia camisa puesta mostrando su gran barriga y un tatuaje en el centro de ella, su bello en el pecho era mucho, barba un poco corta mientras en su mano tenia una cerveza. Sus pantalones todos arrugados y rotos, tenia un gorro _yanqui_ de color azul, no tenia los zapatos y sus calcetines estaban apolillados.

Además, estaba viendo películas pornografías a todo volumen; se escucha llanto de dos niños y una señora grita desde una habitación. El ambiente era bien denso.

Disculpe… ¿señor? – dijo Serena para reconocer la extraña especie a sus ojos.

El ni siquiera se digno a mirarla - ¿Qué quieres, niña? – tomo un sorbo.

Queremos nuestro dinero de vuelta, el del alquiler y la licencia de ocupar el departamento –

La palabra relacionada con dinero, surgió efecto para mirar con un poco de molestia a Serena – lo siento, no hay devoluciones y mucho menos…- la miro fijamente – eres muy bonita…- lamió sus labios con lujuria.

¡Cerdo ignorante! – grito Serena.

¡Queremos nuestro dinero! – grito Mina demandando lo que le pertenecía.

¡Ni en tus sueños, perra!... ¡ese dinero es MIO, MIO!... ¿oíste? – Se levanta mientras se acerca a ella – además… eres una chica muy sexy…- la tomo de la cintura - ¿no quieres acostarte conmigo? –

SPLASH!

El sonido de una potente cachetada de escucho, mientras que millones de dólares caen desde el sillón y rápidamente lo cogen. El trata de levantarse pero Serena le lanza una jarra de cerámica en la cabeza para luego dejarlo inconsciente. Toman todo lo que pueden mientras salen corriendo del lugar, ese antro de perdición absoluta.

**xxx**

Lo siento Yaten…- dijo Seiya – ¡tu auto es mío desde aquí en adelante! – Tomo las llaves plateadas guardándolas en su bolsillo del pantalón – para la próxima será, hermanito…-

Como digas – suspiro – después me compro otro…- se levanto – iré a jugar algunas fichas abajo, cualquier cosa me buscar – se despidió con una seña con su mano cerrando la puerta.

La suerte parece que es tuya, Seiya – dijo Haruka con su tercer cigarro - ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato?...-

No, nada de cosas tránsfugas – guiño el ojo.

Caballeros – dijo Darien – continuemos…-

**xxx**

¿Tienes todo listo?...-

Todo listo para el asalto, solo falta que llegue el demás cargamento –

Debemos estar listos, nada debe salir mal¿OK?...-

Así será, _Fortachona…-_

¿Todo listo? – murmura una voz femenina detrás de ella.

Siempre tengo todo listo, _Guardiana…_ esos hombres sabrán que al meterse conmigo… no salen vivos, no señor…-

¿Tanto es tu rencor?...- la miro profundamente la pelinegra.

Ellos los mataron… tienen la culpa de que no volverán a ver las estrellas…- se da vuelta – por eso, atacare su columna vertebral…-

¿Su casino? –

No…- la miro – su banco…-

**xxx**

**Privado, Casino The Palms**

El juego transcurría de forma normal, conversaban entre si, el humo se concentraba el las ampolletas, cada uno con sus diferentes preocupación. El árbitro miraba a todos con una sonrisa, le gustaba verlos sonreír a todos, alegres.

Organizaba estas cosas para que se distrajeran un poco, su trabajo de repente los dejaba artos, tener que soportar a gente desagradable, aparte del sexo y alcohol se tenían que dedicar a otras cosas. Era una diosa, una sirena entre las mujeres. Sus amigos siempre le decían lo mismo, la sirena en el mar de tecnología. No era una chica cualquiera… no… reservada, respetada por muchos y no era así, mandaba a sus matones a romperle algo, generalmente sus dientes o su carro.

Su mirada se fijo en la esbelta silueta de la morena, parada detrás de Darien mientras lo abraza por el cuello. No eran novios, no eran amantes, no eran amigos con ventaja… el era el dueño… y ella era su prostituta.

Setsuna Mei'ou, prostituta de primera. Era oficial, el la tenia en su poder desde hace un año, pero de parte de la morena, veía algo diferente en su mirada… acaso seria¿amor?... pero una perra no podía, no debía enamorarse de su cliente. Era una de las primeras reglas de ellas. Aparte la chica no le agradaba mucho, podía conversar con ella y todo ese tipo de cosas; pero como pareja de su primo… no lo veía…

Sabia que Darien le pagaba muy bien por sus servicios, después de todo el también se veía entusiasmado con ella. Pero sabia que tarde o temprano, Darien le rompería el corazón a la chica, sabia perfectamente que el solo buscaba diversión… para el todas las mujeres son "autos viejos", que solo servían de hombre a hombre, ensayando… a muy pocas la consideraba "autos nuevos", dignas de su respeto y atención, incluida ella.

¡Vamos!...- sonrió Darien – lo siento amigo – le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Andrew – lamentablemente te tienes que retirar – hablaba con tristeza falsa – pero ahora tu secretaria me pertenece – una sonrisa lujuriosa dibujo y se fijo en que Setsuna apareció un dejo de dolor.

Que mas da – suspira – solo era mi secretaria…-

Bien Andrew – anoto la dama – estas fuera… ustedes caballeros retomen su juego…-

**xxx**

¿Y ahora que hacemos?...-

No lo se, Mina…-

Sabes… escuche sobre un buenísimo hotel cerca de aquí – saco una libreta – podríamos vivir ahí por un tiempo…-

Pero de donde sacamos dinero – vio como Mina sacaba su libreta de ahorros – Mina no…- la detuvo – no desperdicies el dinero que tu madre te dio, no es necesario…-

Mina sonrió – no es el dinero de mi madre…- Serena la vio confundida – es el tablón de cheques del señor del alquiler –

¿El obeso? – Abrió aun mas sus ojos, ella asistió - ¿y como la sacaste?... ¿Dónde estaba?...-

Estaba botada, además el ni se mutuo… de todos modos la tenemos… el ni se debe acordar…-

**xxx**

¡Miryam!... ¿Dónde mierda esta la chequera?...-

Estupido, la dejaste encima del televisor – grito la mujer desde la habitación.

¡No esta!...-

Pues eso es problema tuyo, tú eres el engendro que guarda sus cosas… coño…-

Me importa un pico donde este…- se hecho en el sillón para seguir viendo su video.

**xxx**

Serena se detuvo a pensar – debes tener razón… ni se debe de acordar…- sonrió - ¿y donde iremos?...-

Estuve pensando ir al hotel que tiene el Sr. Kou… Taiki Kou, uno de los famosos hermanos Kou's, tienen gran fama por estos lados – la miro – y es de primera clase, es el hotel Palacio Verde–

Deja pensar… ¡vamos!...- no lo pensó mucho.

Tomaron sus cosas y se embarcaron en la travesía. No quedaba tan lejos, tomaron un taxi y las dejo a los pies del edificio. Elegante, sofisticado, con tecnología de punta en seguridad y comodidad. Ventanales limpios y grandes, piso de madera, precisamente roble; puestas inmensas y elevadores. Recepción limpia, flores blancas y todos pasteles en amarillo y naranjo era su tonalidad de ellas.

**Palace's Green Hotel**

Es… increíble…- murmuro la chica de odangos.

Mina solo sonrió y dejo sola a Serena en el medio de la primera plana. Era el edificio mas hermoso y sencillo que ha visto en su vida, se notaba que el ambiente era diferente, la gente se notaba alegre y amable, te saludaban. Echo unos pasos mas atrás, sintió una pared blanda y se dio vuelta.

Un hombre bajo, aproximadamente sesenta años y las canas visiblemente intactas. Perfectamente afeitado y de rostro amable. El terno elegante lo diferenciaba de toda seguridad.

Lo siento señor… no fue mi intención estar en su camino – se disculpo torpemente.

No te preocupes niña…- sonrió – a mi parecer estar asombrada por tanta hermosura…-

No lo puedo evitar – confiesa – es un sitio esplendoroso, me gusta. Además tiene detalles únicos – viendo el candelabro que supuso que valía una fortuna que a ella no le gustaría pagar.

Todo esto es exclusividad, todo profesional. Jack "Wiseman" Black… gerente general y administrador adjunto del edificio…- extendió su mano de forma amable y sencilla.

¡Un gusto! – Respondió Serena – bueno… soy Serena Tsukino, vengo de New York junto una amiga –

¿Probando suerte en las Vegas?...- adivino.

A eso llegamos, a cumplir nuestros sueños de salir al estrellato –

Ya veo… ¿ya estas contratada para un casino, agencia?...- la miro curioso y un poco divertido.

Tengo a dos puestos donde estar. Uno de ellos es estar en el Casino Shadow que pertenece a la Srta. Ten'ou; la otra opción para que este contratada, es en el de Jade del Sr. Black…-

El de mi sobrino – la chica se sorprendió – Diamante Black, es un chico ambicioso… pero es buena persona…-

Pero lo mas segura es que este en la agencia de la Srta. Ten'ou… me convence mas esa –

Haruka tiene buenos ingresos, sabe administrar; aparte tiene buenas estrellas en sus casinos. Estas en un buen camino, Serena – le sonrió y miro para atrás – veo que mi limusina me espera…- le tendió la mano para despedirse – un gusto Srta. Tsukino, espero que otro dia volvamos a vernos…-

Lo mismo digo, Sr. Wiseman – el hombre sonrió y se retiro.

**xxx**

¡Wow! –

¡Increíble! –

La habitación era apropiada, por ahora lo estaban arrendando. Pero simplemente fenomenal, tenia bonitos diseños. Contaba con un living comedor, cocina, dos baños y dos piezas. Un balcón que se veía las diferentes luces de la noche.

Esto esta digno de nosotras Serena… no ese chiquero de porquería…- Mina se lanzo a una cama mientras que Serena se dispuso a guardar sus cosas en el otro cuarto.

¡Mina! – grito Serena.

Voy – se levanto de la cómoda cama y dejo a un lado su maleta, llego al cuarto de Serena y se dio cuenta de los diseños tan delicados y prolijos del tapiz y sueño de madera – mande señorita…-

Deja estas bolsas a la cocina – le paso todas – hace la cena y yo ordeno las cosas –

Ambas chicas eran organizadas, con sus cosas claras en su cabeza y sobretodo con ganas de triunfar. Ya habían cenado, algo ligero; arroz con huevo… si… había que decirlo. Pocas cosas sabían hacer, no estaban preparadas para ese tipo de cosas, pero por algo se aprende y es mejor empezar desde ahora.

¿A dónde mandaste tu currículo? – dijo Serena tomando un sorbo de su jugo de naranja.

A la oficina del Sr. Kou, Seiya Kou, si mas no me equivoco; tiene dos casinos en su poder, un par de bancos y una mini empresa de producto de football americano…- termino de comer – en cambio tu mandaste currículo a dos administradores…-

A la Srta. Ten'ou y al Sr. Black… pero me convence mas el de la Srta. Haruka, su casino Shadow contiene pista de hielo en la primera sala para show exclusivos, muchos clientes y en la segunda plana se encuentran la mayoría de los juegos de mesa y privados…-

Me parece extraño que tiene varias tiendas de hombres, tal vez gana más; también tiene varias tiendas por todo el país de autos de última generación junto sus implementos, siete casinos aquí en las Vegas y es productora de música. En cambio al casino al cual irías del Sr. Black tiene la magia del oriente, atrae a muchas personas a ella –

Ahhh…- suspiro - ahí veremos a cual… Solo quiero llegar a ser una gran estrella como la "Reina de la Luna"…-

¿Serenity Eissner?... ¿la rusa?...- Serena asistió – ¡ella es una idola, Serena!... imagínate. Una gran bailarina, aparte es actriz y cantante. Pero desde un principio comenzó a bailar, lo hacia espectacular. Era como la _'Matahari' _rusa…-

No sabes cuanto me gustaría conocerla…- suspiro.

¿Aun te cohíbe la idea de no tener padres? – murmuro bajito.

Serena sonrió triste – ya no… es una etapa superada. El hecho de que no allá conocido a mis padres no significa que estaré sola en el mundo, tengo a mis amigos y a ti, Mina…- bajo su mirada y de su cuello tomo el pendiente de su collar – este diamante es el único recuerdo que tengo de mi "madre", nunca la conocí… y aun tengo las esperanzas de conocerla…-

Hace un poco rato… comencé a pensar que como seria nuestras vidas sin el alma. Zombis recorriendo el mundo, sin sueños… sin el deseo de seguir con vida, de seguir adelante…-

Seria triste…-

Sin el amor, sin la hermosa hermandad que produce la amistad…- siguió continuando – sin el coraje… sin el medio que al de al cabo esas cosas nos hacen crecer…- la miro – no me lo imagino –

Puedes que tengas razón… pero esas pequeñas grandes cosas, están en el diario vivir de cada uno. No las podemos sacar de encima ni mucho menos permitir que salgan… somos esclavos de la rutina, Mina… formamos parte de la historia en el país, por muy mínima que sea, pero marca la diferencia…-

A veces pienso que tú tienes un ángel guardián protegiéndote, resguardando tu espalda…-

Tal vez sea así, nadie sabe. Quien sabe que tengo al mismo Diablo sobre mis hombres – sonrió con amargura – después de todo, después del purgatorio, esta el infierno…-

**xxx**

**Sala de Juegos, Casino The Palms**

Una monedas mas y se retiraba. El juego lo tenia loco y estresante. Había ganado unos cuantos dólares que se los dio a una anciana que estaba perdida viendo una polilla que salía de su monedero… No… Yaten Kou no hacia gestos de caridad, amenos que la situación lo amerite.

Ya estaba arto, no le importaba ganar o perder. Está perdido bajo el cardume humano del consumismo. Hace un instante vio a unos amigos, estuvo con ellos pero se fue, comenzaron a hablar de chicas. No era Gay, no… nunca se lo permitiría al mismo; solo que ellos veían a ese ser tan fino y delgado como el objeto sexual, el aperitivo de cada noche o simplemente la esclava de la casa. Detestaba ese tipo de conversaciones. Lo admitíba, el se acostaba con unas cuantas, pero las trataba con cuidado y sutileza.

El siempre se decía, 'hombre de una sola línea'… cuando encontrara a la indicada, seria plenamente hacia ella.

¡Mujeres!... quien las entendía… tan odiadas… tan amadas. No entendía cual era el vivió de acostarse con una, luego salir a buscar a otra y así sucesivamente. Darien estaba con una, luego con otra; lo mismo ocurría con Seiya, pero el era mas tranquilo en sus cosas, si se daban las cosas, pues bien por el. Nunca a Taiki la vio con una mujer, bueno… si… dos veces. Haruka por razones obvias no se acercaba en relación sentimental a los hombres, era declarado, es lesbiana. Y Andrew… el mantenía la línea. El tenía novias, la ultima fue Rita, por razones que desconoce ella se fue dejándolo solo.

Poco y nada le importaba sus vidas.

Bebió un poco más y se levanto del juego. Ya le aburría todo esto, lo mismo… todas las noches. Venir, apostar, llevarse todo. Quería probar otras cosas, mas interesantes, mas placenteras.

Salio a tomar aire, el ambiente era sofocante con tanto sudor y pestilencia humana que pocos notaban. Alguien toco su hombre y se dio tranquilamente la vuelta.

Ey amigo…- murmuro.

No soy tu amigo – respondió de mala gana al hombre de abrigo negro - ¿y que quieres? –

Nada – el peliblanco frunció el ceño – solo quería saber si apeteces comprarme marihuana – abrió un poco su abrigo mostrando una bolsa de polvo blanco, no le importaba los policías rondando por ahí, el llevaba practica – te vendo este kilo a diez dólares…- los ojos de Yaten se iluminaron.

Seis –

Diez –

Siete –

Nueve –

Hecho – le paso los dólares rápidamente mientras a paso rápido se perdía entre la gente. Vio la bolsa con atención… después de todo… absolutamente todo en la vida hay que probar¿no?...

**xxx**

Vamos que se puede…-

Una mas y serás mía –

El juego estaba tenso. Los jugadores más viciosos sentados frente a frente mirando sus cartas. Michiru los miraba con atención para comprobar que no hicieran trampa ni mucho menos traficar la información entre ellos. Los demás perdieron. Darien estaba de pie mirándolos mientras que Setsuna fumaba un cigarro a su lado. Andrew miraba entretenido la escena apostando ya quien seria el ganador junto a Taiki.

Este juego era entre Fighter, Seiya Kou y la temible Haruka Tenou, la Cobra del Desierto.

Cobrita… estas perdida…- murmuro Seiya con un cigarro en su boca.

Ni en tus sueños, RedBoy – arremango su camisa.

Tenso, todos estaban tensos. Sabían que Seiya era un buen jugador, la suerte siempre ha estado de su lado… pero de ahí jugar con Tenou, era un caso difícil, las mejores estrategias… la tenia ELLA… las mejores jugadas… le pertenecían a ELLA…

Si…- murmuro Seiya - ¡SI! – grito y mostró sus cartas - ¡DAME TU FERRARI COBRA! – grito de emoción extendiendo su mano hacia ella, esperando las llaves del auto mientos que los otros celebraban. Haruka estaba aun sentada, de brazos cruza y mostrando sus cartas.

No, no, no… el juego no termina – sonríe a un lado de su boca y se levanta abruptamente azotando sus manos en la mesa - ¡eres TU el que me debe esos millones!... ¡y que no se te olvide duplicarlo, eh! – sonrió son soberbia e ironía que tanto la caracterizaba.

¿QUE! – se sorprendió y se quedo estático… una vez mas no le gano a Haruka, su eterna enemiga.

**xxx**

El juego había terminado, todos se despidieron he hicieron sus respectivas despedidas. Haruka y Michiru fueron a la barra a tomar un par de tragos, después se encargaría de dejarla como corresponde a su hogar. Andrew se fue al instante, recibió una llamada de urgencia desde su oficina y tenia que resolver un asunto. Setsuna y Darien se fueron quien sabe a donde. Seiya y Taiki buscaban a Yaten… sin éxitos…

¿Sabes donde rayos estará?...-

Dijo que estaba por aquí Taiki, no se donde mierda se habrá metido. Tal vez alguna perra se lo llevó al baño – respondió de mala gana, perdió el juego, comenzaba a darle sueño, y más encima no podía acostarse con una mujer.

¿Estas enojado? – sonrió sarcástico.

¡No me digas! – Hablo fuerte Seiya entrando al baño de hombres – ese imbecil debe estar por aquí -

Buscaron por todos los puestos, nada… llegaron al último y se miraron, estaría ahí. Lo abrieron en par en par… nada. Seiya frunció aun mas su ceño y Taiki suspiro.

A la barra – sugirió Taiki.

A pasos apresurados fueron hacia allá, y afectivamente estaba cabeza agacha y sonrió levemente, un extraño cigarro en su mano mientras lo veía. Un momento… eso no era un cigarro común y corriente… eso… era pito…

Eso es marihuana – murmuro que fue escuchado por su hermano.

¿Marihuana? – se sorprendió – el siempre dijo que nunca consumiría drogas…-

Esto no es de el…-

¡Yaten! – le arriba el papelillo.

¡Hermanos! – Comenzó a reír – ¡vi las estrellas rojas y los extraños círculos amarillos se acercaban a mi! – Se levanto tambaleante - ¡vamos a bailar y a divertirnos!... aun queda hasta el amanecer – elevo sus manos.

Yaten, vamos nos –

He dicho que no – se volvió agresivo y se soltó del agarre de Taiki – quiero ir a bailar…-

Yaten, será otro dia, mañana tenemos reunión. Debes estar listo y preparado, mañana expones tu proyecto de unificar los casinos del norte –

Tienes razón¿vez Yaten?...-

Esta bien…- los abrazo provocando cambios de humor graves – pero antes…- miro al barman - ¡tres tequilas para nosotros, yo invito… hay que celebrar que estamos vivos y sin ninguna necesidad, digo… sin una parte de nosotros…-

Seiya y Taiki se miraron confundidos. Definitivamente seria difícil convencer al peliblanco a la hora de irse a casa.

**xxx**

**Autoservicio, McDonal's**

Cuando me dijiste que me invitabas a cenar, Haruka… no pensé que fuera a este lugar…-

¡Oh!... ¡vamos Michiru, este lugar es exquisito! – mordió su hamburguesa.

Bueno, después de todo ya compre mi cajita feliz – suspiro - ¿sabias que las carnes que utilizan aquí son 'cosas'?...- comento mirando con cierto recelo a la carne jugoso que la tentaba a comerla.

Si…- murmuró y tomo un sorbo de su bebida – también se que no tienen ni patas, ni ojos… ni nada por el estilo, le inyectan nutrientes y listo…-

Pero de verdad, esta deliciosa – sonrió ampliamente tragándose el pedazo.

Te lo dije, no te podrás resistir al saber de esta jugosa carne, bañada en queso derretido, lechuga, tomate… mayonesa – saboreo sus labios y tomo una papa frita – además esto…- las apunto – esta divino, Michiru…-

¿Mañana te vez con esa chica?...-

¿La niña del currículo? - Michiru asistió – si…-

Ahora te vez entusiasmado en ella –

Viendo lo que quiere lograr y lo que puede hacer, tiene grandes expectativas. Ya tiene algunos proyectos que me interesan ver y aparte la conozco mejor… además la chica es bastante bonita. Tiene un punto extra…-

Supe que también le mando un currículo a Diamante…-

Y tus fuentes no están equivocadas. ¿Quién te lo contó?...-

Averigüe sobre ella –

¿Así que viendo información confidencial?...-

Tal vez… prefiero que esa chica se valla contigo, Diamante con tal de ver a una hermosa mujer es capas de todo, Haruka…-

Lo se, lo tengo preparado…-

¿Cómo es eso? – la miro curiosa.

Pronto lo sabrás… pronto –

**xxx**

¿A dónde quieres ir preciosa?...- murmuro Darien a su oído.

Mmmm… estoy cansada, Darien – hablo Setsuna alejándose un poco de el.

Darien solo sonrió y mientras salían del casino le dio un agarrón en el trasero mostrando su 'propiedad'. Le gustaba hacer eso, saber que todos sepan quien es el y con quien no les gustaría molestar.

Toma estas llaves…- le dio unas -… mañana te pasare a buscar, para que desayunemos juntos – Setsuna vio la inscripción de la suite y sonrió, le dio un fugaz beso y se fue perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Suspiro. No era fácil tener una relaciona si… estaba comenzando a encariñarse con ella, no podía y ni quería hacerlo. El era un hombre libre, sin ninguna atadura en su espalda, en su corazón. No le importaba que le dijesen, era grande, sabia como comportarse, como actuar y sobretodo como liberarse de sus propias ataduras. Aparte tenía poder, porte, carisma y elegancia; quien no se derretía a sus pies.

Prendió un cigarro y aspiro. Diviso a una hermosa mujer de vestido rojo, tacones. Abrigo de piel negro en su brazos mostrando sus atributos naturales. Su cabello azabache estaba a un lado, sedoso. Sus ojos púrpuras miraban a los transeúntes esperando comenzar con su trabajo.

Hola linda – se le acerco Darien - ¿Sola?... ¿Disponible?...-

Las dos – sonrió con sensualidad. A no cualquier chica Darien Chiba le hablaba, eso lo sabia desde un principio, a no a cualquiera se le acercaba.

¿Cuál es tu nombre, bella mujer? – sonrió seductor y se acerco a ella.

Rei… Rei Hino…-

Muy bien, Srta. Hino – extendió su brazo - ¿Querrá acompañarme a una suite?...-

Con gusto… Sr. Chiba –

Darien solo sonrió, era conocido. A pesar de todo, aun la noche es joven…

**XxXxXxX**

**Lectores‼**

Me emocione, creo que esta historia me hace inspirarme y de verdad no me demore en nada terminar de escribir, lamento que alla quedado corto, pero con pocos personajes no puedo trabajar bien. Pero no se preocupen, Pola tiene la solución… el próximo chp abra inesperadas apariciones, así que atentos.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que enviaron review – de todo corazón – no espere que la historia fuera tan aceptada. ¿Creen que soy buena para los universos alternos?... a decir verdad me gustan mas estos que las historias de continuación. Con esta puedes jugar con los personajes y hay muchos temas interesantes con cual exponer.

Y aquí puse en situaciones diferentes a cada uno, cualquier comentario lo dicen… pero lo DICEN… soy insegura en algunos puntos de vista y es mejor que me mantengan al tanto.

**NOTA: **se viene el chp de _Ansias de Libertad!_ Estén atentos por que en cualquier momento lo verán.

Y me dedico a sus review, y creo que tengo el tiempo contado así que seré breve…

**-**

**Kimusa, **primeriza!... no se como lo hiciste, pero llegaste a ser la primera. Seguí tu consejito del Diablo, me personalice en el y dio buenos resultados; además conociéndolo – soy su abogada xD – se pueden esperar cositas. Maravillosas palabras, nada que decir… solo espero que te encuentres bien, al igual que tu familia, y muchos besos para ti!

**Emma Riddle, **de que esta original lo esta¿pero de interesante?... bueno… cada uno se queda con sus pensamientos. Me gusta que te halla agradado y espero verte una vez mas por aquí. Y por lo que veo leíste Cambio de Bandos… me dices como te pareció. Bye!

**Tanitalove, **compatriota!... puede que nadie sabe lo que ocurre por mi cabeza. Me imagino varias situaciones en el dia, cosas de la actualidad que hacen polemica, cosas que pueden ocurrir a la vuelta de la esquina o tal vez en tu propia casa, nadie sabe pero aun así hay que estar preparados. Pasando al tema en si, en Las Vegas puede ocurrir de todo, puedes ver hasta sexo en la calle y no te lo digo en broma; es una cuidad de sorpresas. Digamos que Darien no es un loco por el sexo, pero le gusta ese placer que le da, esa sensación. ¿Ami una dama de compañía?... no, no, no, Srta. Tania; en el próximo chp te enteraras que onda con ella. Tu también actualiza! – mira quien habla – nos vemos!...

**Molly Moon, **tal vez sea menor que tu Molly, no lo se. Cualquier cosa tengo 14… de ahí sacas deducciones. El argumento no esta relacionando con Moulin Rouge, para nada. Tienes razón, en Paris esto era la perdición para cualquiera, pero estamos en época actual, así que no hay nada mejor que las Vegas, y listo, la idea lista y ahora solo falta crear. Espero veste, abrazos!

**Black Lady, **¿no cierto que Seiya Kou es bello?... la Seiya-manía pega fuerte por estos lados así que es mejor hacerse la idea. Además es un buen chico, es guapo, y con gran dinero en su bolsillo, en todo caso veremos que ocurrirá por esta descabellada historia. Besos!

**Annita Chiba Kou, **un gusto tenerte por aquí muchacha. Gracias por tus puntos de vista, me gustaron. Sabes, pensé tu sugerencia, pero el problema es que son tan solo siete, y de verdad no me gusta escribir tan poco. De todos modos mil gracias por aquello y espero que leas este chp, abrazos!

**Mirianky, **bella mujer mas grande que yo, Mi-chan!... Si, soy la única muchachita chica que se atreve a probar y lanzarse al mar con toda esta historia. Capas dirán algunas "ohhh mira la pervertida"… o "la morbosa xD"… pero son cosas que pasan, y a todos les crean una burbuja de protección que al final de cuentas uno se dará cuenta de lo que sucede. Bellas palabras. Y te tendrás que acostumbrar a ver a los personajes en situaciones extremas OO… ohh si, sabes que tengo una mente siniestra y las ideas están a la orden del dia. Bueno amiguita, te me cuidas… Bye!

**Arely Rei, **girl, primero que nada mucha suerte en tu inscripción que desde aquí te hecho porras. Esta historia promete mucho así que atención con tu Seiya Kou, cualquier chica de aquí podría pasar una noche con el… si, si, si, puedo hacer tu sueño realidad! xD… Gracias por tus palabras y espero volver hablar contigo, suerte!

**Aki, **la curiosidad mato al gato… ¿no?... será… tengo 14 años, así que no te confíes tanto, se mucho de la vida y algunas cosas escondidas que nos rodean; tal vez pensaras que morbosa a tan poca edad, pero es verdad, nadie me cree U.U… Espero leerle una vez más por estos lados y que agrade mucho este chp! Espero verte!...

**Serena Tsukino Chiba, **gracias por tu apoyo, de verdad lo necesito. Para una persona insegura como yo lo necesito y bastante. Bye!

**Beyvin, **ahahaha! xD… Seiya, SEIYA¡SEIYA!... todas aman a este chico, es odiado por muchas por saber que tiene cosas que Darien no tiene y bueno, una infinidad de guerras. Los Kou's, mis bellísimos Taiki y Yaten, ya sabrás mas de ellos y Haruka, me agrada esa chica. Tengo 14… así que si quieres agregarme al MSN, ningún problema chica.

**Catty, **todas aman a los Kou's, es un hecho; pero mi querido Darien no se queda atrás!... ZeeeEEEEeeEEEEee! Mafias, drogas, sexo, todo esto incluido, imagínate también los traficantes de armas, ya que en esta historia esta lo peor de lo peor de la humanidad. Gracias por tu apoyo y solo espero volver hablar contigo, Ca-chan!

**Amaltea, **Darien, al fin una chica de mi bando incondicional que lo seguiremos hasta el final de sus días, pero Darien Chiba NO MORIRA, mucho menos Sailor Moon, ya que en la alma de nosotras habita este singular personaje y ahí que admitir que ha robado el corazón a muchas. Lee todas las mías y después me das una opinión, dale?... Chao!

**Jenny Anderson, **tal vez estés leyendo esto, pero de todas maneras gracias por invitarme a tu concurso. Original y también les deseo suerte a los demás escritores que participaran. Bye!...

**-**

Ahora si termine, al fin. Pero no se preocupen que pronto habrá un nuevo chp de de todas mis historias. Ohh también ya que el **Séptimo Sentido** me ha estado iluminando como nunca, he avanzado en Cambio de Bandos, voy en la mitad y les aseguro al fin un chp largo, sale?... y **la Luz Divina** me alumbra como nunca, así que prepárense!...

→ No se olviden de los review!

Y bajo los efectos del Anime, escuchen **Ready Steady Go**, del artista es L'arc-en-Ciel, y su anime es Full Metal Alchemist!

Besos para todos! Y para los que no… un abrazo! ♡

Lunes 2 de Mayo – 2005

Pola Kaiou..


	3. ¿Envidia?

**XxXxXxX**

**Pecados Capitales**

**XxXxXxX**

Capitulo 3

"_¿Envidia?"_

Por Pola Kaiou

**XxXxXxX**

Sintió una mosca zumbar cerca de su oído, abrió un ojo y así lo era; rápidamente el pequeño insecto se fue volando dejándola al fin en paz. Lastima que un pequeño rayo de luz que filtraba entre las cortinas llego a sus ojos y perezosamente se dio vuelta, cosa que al instante cambio a la su posición inicial, debido a que ese lado estaba frió.

Ahora no tenia sueño, así que mejor se sentó en la cama mientras estiraba sus brazos. La cama en que estaba era muy cómoda, aparte de ser de un material térmico. Y gracias a ese Señor del anoche, no estarían aquí. ¿Qué hora serian?... ¿y por que el despertador no sonó?... Rápidamente encontró la respuesta. Miro con un poco de molestia al recordar que tiro el reloj lejos de su cama logrando sacar sus pilas. Estiro su mano con pereza hacia el velador, buscando su móvil. Miro la hora.

Las 9:00…- murmuro dejándolo y se quedo con los ojos cerrados sentada en la cama -… tenia que despertarme a las 8:00…- se refregó un ojo -… Dios… tenia que hacer el desayuno… hoy día tengo que ir a la entrevista…-

Sus ojos se abrieron par en par al recordar la cita, de un viaje se levanto y tiro las sabanas hacia atrás, busco por todos lados las pantuflas. Cuando las encontró corrió al baño para sentarse en el inodoro -… esa Mina…- lanza una mirada asesina al pato de goma que estaba en la tina -… debía de haberme despertado antes…- tiro la cadena y se fue a la cocina.

Si no llegaba temprano, todo su viaje a las Vegas seria un fracaso. Sabia que Haruka Ten'ou tenia un carácter muy fuerte, además amante de la puntualidad. Le comentaron varias cosas de ella, pero solo faltara a que ella las reconociera.

No había presencia de la Srta. Aino en la cocina… entonces... se fue a grandes zancadas a su habitación para poder ver una escena muy… extravagante. Mina estaba en una posición incomoda, durmiendo boca arriba mientas que sus piernas estaban enredadas en las sabanas. Roncaba por causa de la incomodidad que su cuello le daba. Una de las almohadas en el suelo junto a un paquete de Zucaritas. Su ropa del día anterior botada por todo el suelo y el bendito despertador en el suelo.

Un aura roja invadió su ser, ni Mina Aino cambiada en temas de puntualidad...

¡Mina! – grito logrando despertarla de un salto. Se levanto, dejando ver un ligero pijama que consiste en una polera de tirantes con la inscripción _I Love the Money _y unas pantaletas anaranjadas.

¿Ah?... ¿Que?... ¿Qué paso?...- se refregó.

¿Qué que paso?...- la miro con furia - ¡se suponía que me despertarías!... ¡tu también tienes que llegar temprano a la entrevista con el Sr. Kou!...-

¿Sr. Kou? – Abrió sus ojos al máximo - ¡Lo olvide!... ¡Ahhhh! – comenzó a gritar y a correr buscando ropa, luego Serena se le unió.

Definitivamente estas dos chicas nunca cambiarían…

**xxx·•·xxx**

¿Y adonde vas tu? – dio un sorbo a su café.

Tengo que hacer unos papeleos, tengo que pasar dinero a mi empresa – tomo el ultimo sorbo de su jugo natural de naranja mientras se levantaba – luego tengo que ir a la bolsa de comercio a hacer una venta de acciones y me queda todo el resto del día en la oficina…- tomo su chaqueta.

Ya veo…- la chica retomo su lectura en el periódico.

¿Hoy día tienes la entrevista con la chica nueva? – Dijo Andrew, y Haruka asistió – no seas tan dura con ella… ¿quieres?...- le guiño un ojo – me voy…- cerro la puerta tras el.

Haruka suspiro mientras se levanto hacia su mini gimnasio en una de las habitaciones del lujoso departamento donde vivía junto a su hermano. Tenia que mantenerse en forma, si no lo hacia perjudica su status en la vida social y a su ego, y si… lo admitía, era vanidosa.

No por eso se vestía en las mejores tiendas. En el caso de camisas tenían que ser exclusivamente de Zara, Polo o Ralph Lauren. Pantalones tenían que ser de importantes diseñadores de ropa y en caso de zapatillas deportivas exclusivamente Nike o Addinas. Así de cuadrada era ella. En los deportes era cosa seria, en el colegio perteneció al equipo de Hochey en hielo, era la capitana. Luego en la universidad en el equipo femenino de football americano fue defensa. Aparte de aquello, hace snowboard, boxeo y practica pilates.

Aparte tenia en su poder varias tiendas y firmas de algunos departamentos de venta de autos bastante caros: Ferrari, BWW, Kia, Suzuki donde la tecnología japonesa era vigente, y otros mas. Tenia unos cuantos hoteles en New York y varias pistas de Rally en su poder. Era apodada "Mano de Hierro", y con justa razón tiene que ser…

Su celular sonó.

Diga – dijo agitada por causa de varias patadas a su saco rojo preferido, mientras que con una toalla se iba secando rumbo al baño.

_¿Haciendo ejercicio?...- _respondió una voz fina y delicada al otro lado.

Michiru – murmuro mientras sacaba ropa de su "gran" closet.

_¿Estas en tu oficina? –_ dijo en todo jovial.

Aun no llego – dijo cortante mientras prendía su ducha - ¿a que se debe tu inesperada llamada? – sonrió seductoramente.

_Solo me preguntaba que harías esta tarde… si tienes tiempo podríamos ir a ver a tu hermano pequeño jugar Polo¿no crees?..._-

Buena idea, Michiru. El problema es que no se ha que hora juega…- dijo recargada en la pared - ¿hablaste con mis padres? –

_Solo les pregunte a que hora jugaba Sammy, y en donde…- _

Entonces podremos ir…- sonríe – lamento cortarte preciosa, pero la ducha me espera y tengo que hacerlo. El deber me llama a trabajar – comenzó a sacarse sus zapatillas.

_No te preocupes…- _rió un poco -… _nos vemos… Bye…- _corto y ella procedió a entrar a la ducha.

**xxx·•·xxx**

Despertó y no encontró al hombre por ninguna parte. Tomo la sabana bien para cubrirse el pecho mientras buscaba su vestido rojo. Fue al baño, abrió la taza y se encontró con los tres condones usados anoche. Sin importarle mucho tiro de la cadena y se sentó. De verdad que era un hombre apasionado en la cama, se movía con elegancia, de verdad le gusto. Tiro una vez la cadena y salio del baño para mirarse en el espejo de la habitación. Recogió su cabello y tomo su abrigo.

Cuando entro a la sala del departamento ahí esta el. Completamente desnudo, de espaldas y bebiendo tranquilamente un vaso de wisky. Como se encontraba de espaldas, vio claramente su tatuaje de alas de ángeles en sus hombros, debajo de su nuca; le pareció muy varonil. Se sonrojo, era primera vez que con un cliente le ocurría. Sentía esas malditas mariposas en su estomago, le gustaba mirarlo. Sabia que una prostituta no debía enamorarse o quedarle gustando un cliente, pero… le atraía mucho Chiba.

Ya despertaste – se dio vuelta dejando ver su virilidad, Rei solo se sonrojo.

Ya era de que me levantara…- camino hacia el -… creo que mi trabajo ha terminado… dame mi dinero…- murmuro.

¿Te gustaría ser mía? – dijo de lo mas normal.

El corazón de la chica pelinegra se detuvo. ¿Le estaba pidiendo ser su chica?... ¿una de sus mujeres?... Sabia que tenia competencia, Setsuna Mei'ou era una de las mejores entre ellas, debía ganar el corazón del joven Darien, para al fin salir de la mierda de ser una prostituta.

¿Y bien? – el hombre se cruzo de brazos esperando una respuesta.

Rei lo miro por un indecisa -… ¿Qué gano si me uno a ti?...-

Aparte de ganarte un buen sueldo por tus servicios, tendrás una casa donde vivir…- la miro -… se que todas ustedes viven juntas en sedes, y se que cada una de ustedes desea la libertad en cuando a convivencia¿Qué dices?...-

Si así lo propones tú…- lo miro -… acepto…-

**xxx·•·xxx**

**Casino Plaisance **

Estaba nerviosa, no paraba de tronar sus dedos. Estaba en el pasillo que conducía a la oficina de Seiya. Kou, y… no sabia que hacer. Estaba en la segunda plana, y un espejo separa la vista hacia la sala de eventos. Había varias mujeres hermosas, otras altas y otras que sin lugar a duda estaban ahí para alcanzar la fama de algunos. Todas estaban ahí trabajando por que eran las mejores. Lo mejor de lo mejor. Sabia que este casino era muy prestigiado, pero no sabia cuanta fuera su popularidad entre el publico.

Pensó en su madre. Antes de partir hacia las Vegas le deseo mucha suerte, que se cuidara y que se respetara ante la gente. Su madre se sintió segura cuando supo que Serena también iría, pero tan solo eran unas chicas de que pronto tendrían veinte, que recién estaban saliendo de sus casas para siempre para tener un futuro, para hacer lo que les gusta y con el que ganarían dinero.

¿Srta. Aino?...- llamo una voz suave desde recepción, Mina levanto su mirada -… el Sr. Kou la espera en su oficina… al final del pasillo…- indico y volvió a los papeles.

Respiro un poco y a duras penas se levanto. Caminaba lentamente, sentía otra vez esos extraños retorcijones cuando antes daba un examen, esto era 'casi' lo mismo. El pasillo era elegante, varias fotos de famosos artistas que han venido a jugar o simplemente ver el espectáculo. Suspiro… nada volvería a ser como antes. Ahora tenía deberes y sobretodo sus derechos, pero tenia que madurar de una vez. Al fin frente a la puerta de unos de los mas importantes manager de famosas artistas. Tenia que ser sincera, no lo conocía ni si quiera por fotografías, tal vez era como el viejo de anoche.

Adelante – escucho una voz jovial y con entusiasmo abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

Se sorprendió. No pensó que el manager era joven. Su cabello negro bastante largo lo tenía amarrado, se le veía bastante bien. Sus ojos azules la miraban alegres y mirándola de arriba abajo, desde donde apreciaba tenía un físico bastante bueno, se notaba que hacia ejercicio, su oficina tenía un aroma a rosas, cosa que le impresiono. Tenía un buen gusto con respecto al decorado. Muebles de maderas, sillones de cuero, tecnología de ultima punta.

Mina Aino¿verdad?...- se acerco a la rubia.

La miro de arriba abajo, no estaba mal; tenía el cuerpo perfecto para ser bailarina, porte y alegría en exceso; y eso le gustaba. Le agradaba trabajar con gente joven, llena de vitalidad. De verdad desde un principio le agrado la chica.

Así es – sonrió y le extendió la mano, el acepto orgulloso.

Bueno…- se sentó y miro los papeles en su mesa -… tus datos están en perfecto orden, por algo te mande a llamar. Además cuando vi tu foto, me agrado, eres bastante linda, Mina – ella solo se sonrojo – aparte tienes aptitudes, vientote. Ahora, quiero hacerte algunas preguntas… para ver si estas catalogada…-

Ningún problema – dejo su bolso a un lado.

Primero que nada… ¿Cuáles son tus especialidades en baile?...- apoyo sus brazos en su escritorio, jugaba con un lápiz y la miraba atentamente.

Oh… de verdad me enseñaron muchas cosas – recordó – me enseñaron todo de bailes…-

Pero viendo los papeles – tomo algunos – vienes de la "Academia Yet's"… tu puedes elegir otras áreas de baile donde se puede especializar¿entraste a alguna de ellas…-

¡Por supuesto!... entre a la de baile moderno, tango y TAP…- dijo orgullosa de si misma.

Ya veo – se recargo en su silla – y dime… ¿tienes alguna fractura, enfermedad?...-

Solo soy alérgica, y no he tenido ninguna fractura hasta el momento – lo miro fijamente, de verdad era un hombre muy extrovertido.

OK…- se levanto y empezó a dar vueltas - ¿siempre te ha gustado la danza?... ¿el espectáculo?...-

Desde niña siempre ha sido mi sueño, ser una cantante, pero más diría una bailarina. Así tipo Jennifer López¿me entiende?...- el solo asistió sonriendo – pero si quiero ser una cantante con estilo, primero elegí la danza y después me dedicare al canto – le guiño el ojo divertida.

Bueno Mina…- rió un poco y se sentó en su escritorio nuevamente retomando los papeles – aquí anotaste que vienes de New York… ¿Cuál es el cambio de aquí?...-

Aunque la danza esta bien erradicada allá, las Vegas es la cuidad en que todas las bailarinas quieren ir. Aquí el glamour es increíble, por alguna razón es la cuidad del pecado…-

Exacto…- la miro y dio una enorme sonrisa -… perfecto…- le sentando dando un aplauso – puedes firmar, aquí… aquí… y aquí también…- le mostró un papel.

¿Firmar para que? –

Para quedar contratada, Aino… ¿para que más?...-

Mina dio un chillido y de un salto se levanto a abrazar a Seiya. Lo tomo por sorpresa, mientras que los papeles en su mano caían por causa de la gravedad, de verdad esa chica le agrado, era un buen aporte… además, la podía llevar al estrellato.

**xxx·•·xxx**

**Zara**

De verdad la tienda Zara Hombres era la perdición de cada "chico bonito". En todo caso, Taiki Kou no era la excepción. Aunque nadie se diera cuenta, era muy solicitado por las mujeres, era reservado, autentico, muy inteligente y sobretodo… apuesto. Además siempre vistiendo con elegancia, caminar con porte, y su altura no era desapercibida por muchos.

Ahora buscaba ropa casual. El otoño esta comenzando, se notaba por el correr del viento, y necesitaba unas cuantas camisetas, camisas, chalecos y pantalones gruesos. Tomo un chaleco con rombos, era sobrio, colores tierra. Le gusto. Miro a un lado de el a través de sus lentes oscuros. Un hombre alto, un poco mas bajo que el, cabellos plateados y rostro serio.

¿Diamante? –

El aludido al escuchar su nombre miro a su lado sin ninguna emoción. Lo miro de arriba abajo… ¿acaso seria…?

¿Taiki?...-

Se miraron un poco, hasta que soltaron las respectivas prendas y se dieron un fuerte abrazo, eran grandes amigos de infancia, y una vez mas lo volvió a ver.

¡Mira cuanto tiempo Diamante! – Lo miro - ¡este más alto!...-

Solo ejercicio, amigo… solo es eso. He escuchado que las mujeres te están prefiriendo, me estas quitando lugares – bromeo y le dio unas palmaditas en su espalda y hombro.

Si…- suspiro -… sabes que no estoy acostumbrado a que las chicas me persigan…- lo miro con terror -… hacen hasta lo imposible…- recordó que la semana pasada una chica le suplico una cita -… ¡pero tu no quedas atrás!... eres solicitado…- le dio unos codazos.

Solicitado no… digamos mas bien, ocupado – le guiño un ojo y tomo su jeans del suelo.

¿Cómo esta tu hermano? – se sentaron en una de las escaleras a conversar.

Ahora debería estar en casa – consulto a su reloj – esta bien… Zafiro me ha dicho que te ha visto babeando por Mizuno, eh…- lo miro picaramente.

Taiki solo se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado – no le hagas caso a ese tipo de comentario¿bien?...-

Admítelo, te agrada la chica…-

Puede ser, lastima que nunca he intercambiado una palabra con ella.

OO!

¿Que?...- lo miro.

¿NUNCA?...- cuestiono alarmado, pensó que su amigo era… más rápido.

Nunca – suspiro derrotado y apoyo su mentón en su mano – es una chica muy bonita, varias veces he tratado de acercarme a ella; pero ni me toma en cuenta…-

Solo hace su trabajo, es como obvio que le pondrá atención a su cliente – suspiro.

Me contaron que tu hermanastra esta prendada de Darien Chiba – rió un poco - ¿es verdad?...-

Diamante suspiro y se acomodo sobre el mismo – es verdad…-

Pero sabes que Chiba es un tipo… digamos raro en cuestión de mujeres –

Eso es lo único que me molesta del – se cruza de brazos – toma a las mujeres como si fuera cualquier cosa, un prendedor o un trofeo con el cual jugar o fingir…- levanto una ceja -… a pesar de todo, sabes que la relación entre mi hermanastra y yo… es casi nula, así que me importa un pepino lo que piense ella –

No culpes a Chiba, solo busca el amor…-

¿En la cama? – Lo miro – eso no es amor, es lujuria…-

Ohhh… dime que tú tampoco has sentido eso – dijo irónicamente.

No he dicho nada, solo que a el se le nota cuando cambia de mujer o no…- suspiro -… mejor no me caliento la cabeza por el…-

Siempre han sido buenos amigos ustedes dos, comparten varias cosas. Y sabes como es Darien, es un hombre solitario, pocos amigos, muchos conocidos…- comprendió la situación de su amigo -… no lo culpes…-

Conste que no lo culpo – abrió un poco sus ojos – solo que me molesta que Beril se allá interesado en Darien, ósea… ¿acaso no tiene ojos para ver que tiene enfrente?... no le deseo mal, pero… que aprenda una buena lección con el, que no cualquier hombre la va a tomar en cuenta –

¿Sabes que es lo que piensa Darien respecto a ella?...-

¿Qué cosa? – se le acerco curioso.

Un murciélago que lo único que le favorece son sus curvas –

Valla… creo que en eso también coincidimos…- dio una sonrisa a un lado, volvió a ver su reloj – creo que es hora de irme, quede de almorzar con Esmeralda –

Tienes una novia preciosa si me permites decírtelo –

Gracias – sonrió y estrello su mano con la de el – un gusto volver a verte, y ya sabes… mis casinos estad abiertos para ti, siempre y cuando traigas un buen tequila…-

¡Jaja!... ¡para ti también corre eh!…- estrecho su mano mientras veía a Diamante salir del local, no antes haber pagado esos jeans desteñidos. Suspiro, ahora que lo pensaba el debería estar ya en el departamento, así que rápidamente se lo probo, y pago por el.

**xxx·•·xxx**

Buenos días…- Darien le dio un beso pequeño en los labios de Setsuna.

Si… son buenos – sonrió mientras tomaba su bolso - ¿A dónde me llevaras esta vez?...-

Esta vez – prendió un cigarro – tendremos visita…-

¿Visita?...- lo miro confundida mientras se volvió a sentar en el sofá -… ¿quien?...-

Ella – pensó un poco -… ella será como tu "nueva compañera"…-

Setsuna pensó un poco, y se dio cuenta; las aspiraciones de Darien eran muchas, y le entristeció - ¿otra verdad?...- sonrió con amargura -… ¿Cómo se llama?...-

No hace falta, esta aquí – dijo apuntando hacia la puerta como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo -… ¡Rei!...- la llamo sin mirar la cara de Setsuna, que cada vez se distorsionaba mas.

La vio entrar, y sintió… ¿celos¿envidia?... era más joven que ella, más guapa y con más energía. Tal vez Darien ya se estaba aburriendo con ella, pero no quería que la dejara sola, no quería volver a las calles… por ella estaba enamorada, pero no debía…

Hola – se acerco a Setsuna – Rei Hino –

Setsuna…- murmuro sin aceptar el saludo de Rei.

Bien, ya se conocen…- se levanto y tomo su chaqueta - ¿Qué esperan?... las reservaciones están listas, y hay que llegar a tiempo…-

**xxx·•·xxx**

**Restauran**

¿Vienes de Ottawa? – dijo Darien interesado por la vida, de su nueva "chica".

Soy canadiense…- dijo orgullosa -… vine a Estados Unidos a probar suerte… y bueno, aquí me tienes – le guiño el ojo frente la mirada atónita de Setsuna – aparte hablo tres idiomas, ingles, francés y portugués. Y ahora he estado aprendiendo italiano –

Setsuna viene de Italia – dijo Darien.

Vengo de Milán – la miro con superioridad, Rei solo la sostuvo – hablo Italiano, lo llevo en la sangre, ingles, francés, español y alemán –

Mis padres son alemanes – dijo Rei.

Los míos Italianos –

Chicas, chicas, chicas…- dijo Darien acomodándose en la silla y mirando divertido a escena -… no peleen¿ok?... además estamos aquí para desfrutar… para conocernos mejor…- miro a Rei – linda¿quieres mas vino?...-

Claro – dijo rápidamente y levanto su copa para saludar a Setsuna mientras sonríe burlándose de ella.

Setsuna no lo soporto y con fuerza golpeo la mesa, asusto a Rei y sobretodo a Darien, que por poco casi bota la botella hacia el suelo. No podía soportar mas, esa 'niña' se estaba burlando en su cara – me disculpan…- se levanto -… voy al baño…-

Rápidamente se levanto se fue hacia allá. Como no había nadie se encerró solo. Se sentó en uno de los retretes y lloro… lloro con fuerza. No entendía por que Darien trajo a otra, no sabía… y eso la estaba matando por dentro. Sabia que este era el destino de una prostituta, solo era un objeto, nada mas… pero no lo pudo evitar, se enamoro ciegamente en el; sin pensar en que el le daría seguridad en algo… se entrego a ciegas a el¿y era así como le pagaba¿trayendo a otra a la cama?...

¡Dios!... ahora sabía como era sentirse menospreciada, vulnerable al exilio y sobretodo solo. No quería volver hacia allá, ver la cara de satisfacción de la chica al verla frustrada. Sentía… ¿envidia?... si, era eso… solo quería tomarla y romper todos sus huesos.

Se levanto decidida, apoyo sus manos en el lavamanos y se miro al espejo – _"eres Setsuna, no cualquier cosa"_ – comenzó a hablar para ella misma – _"no te rebajaras al nivel de una perra de su calaña… tu ERES profesional, ella solo buscar suerte con TU cliente; además… ella no le atrae por ultimo… ¿verdad?... ¿VERDAD!" _– con rabia seco los rastros de sus lagrimas – _"iras hacia allá, tomaras el lugar que a ti te favorece y te burlaras en su cara… esa pendeja no sabe lo que le espera… no… ahora sabrá lo que es el "Infierno" estando junto a ella…" _–

Con una ultima sonrisa llena de triunfo y con mirada hacia arriba, prometió a si misma liberarse de esa arpía que lo único que quería era dinero y comida. Ahora conocerían a Setsuna Mei'ou… ahora si que si…

**xxx·•·xxx**

**Casino Shadow**

¿Srta. Tsukino?...- una hermosa mujer morena paso por el pasillo buscándola.

¿Si?...- Serena levanto su cabeza, y sintió varios ojos en ella, aun habían varias chicas que esperaban una entrevista con Ten'ou.

La Srta. Ten'ou la espera en su oficina… por favor, sígame…-

Se levanto con cuidado, Eligio algo casual para vestir y mostrar parte de su personalidad. Una polera color damasco amarrada en varias cuerdas en la espalda, una falda gitana larga con diseños de flores de colores rojizos y botas en punta color café claro. Estaba tranquila, no tenía nada que temer, además estaba contenta. Si obtenía el contrato podría ir más allá de sus expectativas.

Mientras caminaba, se impresiono que el pasillo tuviera las paredes de acuario, era verdaderamente hermosa la idea de hacer un acuario. Punto a favor para Haruka.

Es aquí…- se detuvo frente a dos puertas juntas de color negras, eran inmensas y solo sintió un poco de miedo -… ella la espera ahí…- hizo una reverencia – con su permiso…- se perdió entre la luz del acuario.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Cuando se dio vuelta se encontró con la luz del día y sonrió. Se fijo muy bien el decorado de la habitación. En el centro, un gran ventanal donde la silla de cuero estaba dada vuelta, el escritorio de madera fina, el computador portátil pantalla liquida prendido y unos cuantos papeles. Al lado derecho sillones de cuero negro y una mesa en el centro con varias revistas de glamour y un televisor pantalla plana. Lado izquierdo un mini bar, un armario lleno de libros y unas cuantas películas e colección. Y se fijo que tenia autos de colección que supuso que eran millones de dólares invertir en ellos.

Miro su reloj. Estaba a la hora, puntal, como se lo aconsejo una de las muchachas que estaba esperando su turno, pero… ¿Dónde estaba la tan prestigiada empresaria, Haruka Ten'ou?...

Eres puntual – escucho una voz y se dio cuenta que la silla estaba dada vuelta dejando ver a la mas temible de las empresarias. Pero… tenia un aire varonil, el ambiente lo suponía. Además el tono de voz, fácilmente se confunde con la de un hombre. Se fijo en su ropa, negra. Camisa negra y pantalones con rayas del mismo color – siéntate – ofreció.

Camino hacia la silla a un paso normal, se sentó y dejo su bolso en sus piernas. Haruka se levanto y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de ella – tienes aptitud…- comenzó a analizarla -… postura recta, vestuario simple… delgada y de mediana estatura… me agrada – tomo su mano – manos finas…- miro sus ojos -… ojos color cielo, cabello rubio bastante largo pero muy bien cuidado…-

Se volvió a sentar y cerro sus ojos mientras posaba sus manos en el escritorio – tienes una excelente actitud, niña…- Serena aun seguía callada - ¿Por qué no hablas?...-

Creí que no fuera adecuado – dijo simplemente.

¡Oh!... además tienes una hermosa voz, "Cabeza de Bombón"…- le guiño un ojo, provocando un poco de nervios a Serena – para que sepas un poco de cultura, soy Haruka Ten'ou. Ya varios te habrán comentado que soy una temible empresaria…- la miro -… y… lo soy…- vio los papeles – bien Srta. Tsukino¿Por qué eligió mi casino y no otro?...- se cruzo de brazos.

Cuando recién me estaba formando como bailarina, el primer casino que me mostraron fue este. Me gustaba mucho la estructura, es moderna y aparte no tiene tantas cosas llamativas a su alrededor – Haruka sonrió con orgullo – además usted, es la única que ha incorporado una pista de hielo para los show que hace en invierno…-

Es verdad… una idea original propuesta por mi hermano – sonrió – volviendo al tema… y viendo de donde vienes, que es una excelente academia de baile; ¿te especializaste en algo?...-

Ballet, baile contemporáneo, tango, y estructuras de épocas anteriores…-

Me parece bien…- dijo y volvió a los papeles -… ¿crees alcanzar el estrellato?...-

Serena se quedo en silencio un poco, tenia que pensarlo. Haruka al ver que no respondía iba a cambiar de pregunta, pero ella se le adelanto – el estrellato no… pero si ser respetada entre algunas personas – le dio una dulce sonrisa – no se si usted…-

Haruka, por favor…-

Bueno… Haruka¿ha escuchado hablar de Serenity Eissner?...-

Claro, la bailarina rusa – sonrió - ¿quieres llegar a ser como ella? – La chica asistió – si quieres llegar a ser como ella, tienes mucho camino por recorrer…-

Pero tomo las consecuencias. Si tengo que caer, volveré a levantarme cueste lo que cueste, no me importa cuantas heridas tendré, lo importante es que tarde o temprano sanaran…-

Haruka quedo sorprendido por la sabiduría de la chica, ella tenia esa alma que desde hace un buen tiempo no había sentido, escuchado… tal vez ella alcanzara ese sueño – Irina…- llamo por el teléfono a alta voz -… llama a Gwen…- colgó el botón -… regresando al tema… ¿tienes 20?...-

Los cumpliré este invierno – dijo rápidamente alegre.

Ósea tienes 19…- se apoyo – eres bastante jovencita, Cabeza de Bombón – le dio una sonrisa seductora – además eres una chica muy bonita…-

Gracias – dijo sonrojándose y ocultando su mirada.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió. Serena se vio vuelta, encontrándose con una hermosa chica negra. Era bellísima, tenia unos ojos verdes muy brillantes, cabello chocolate muy corto, estaba con una polera deportiva verde clara y unos pantalones de buzo blanca. Era mucho más alta, dedujo como 1.75m.

Haruka, me llamaron desde abajo…- respondió con voz segura y clara, dejando un tono de voz ronco.

Gwen…- Haruka se levanto -… te presento a Serena Tsukino…-

Mucho gusto –

Mucho gusto, Serena – respondió el saludo con un apretón de brazos - ¿para que me mandaste a llamar?...- la curiosidad de Serena salio a flote¿Por qué ella la trataba con tanta familiaridad?

Muéstrale las instalaciones a esta mujer – la apunto y la miro – esta contratada…-

**xxx·•·xxx**

¿Y bien?...- dijo Serena -… ¿Dónde me llevaras?...-

¡Oh!... tienes razón – la negra se puso a pensar - ¿Qué te parece si bien nos vamos a la primera plana? –

Ningún problema…- Serena se quedo mirándola mientras caminaban, era muy alta.

¿Qué me miras? – dijo con una sonrisa.

Eres bastante alta…- murmuro sorprendida.

Mido casi 1.80m – sonrió.

Wow…- cambio de expresión al instante - ¿te llamas Gwen, verdad? –

Piptum, Gwen Piptum… "Morocha" para los amigos – le guiño un ojo divertida.

Serena rió un poco - ¿Morocha?... ¿Por qué ese apodo curioso?...-

Por lo negra tal vez – dijo un poco sarcástica, sin perder la sonrisa. Serena solo se cohibió y miro al frente mientras bajaba las escaleras. No había visto esta parte, entro por la parte trasera del edificio, donde entraban los empleados. Era una sala bastante amplia, varias mesas de poker, juegos de fichas, unas que otras mesas de pool y al final, un inmenso escenario y una pasarela con unos cuantos tubos de hierro puestos.

¿Topless?...- murmuro.

No, mas bien hacemos show's utilizando eso, con "ropa ligera"… aquí conservamos la intimidad de la mujer, reglas por el ex-dueño – miro hacia el frente -el que mas bien es un topless son otros. Este casino es muy hermoso –

Entonces también haces acrobacias en la pista de hielo…-

Mmmm… solo extras. Para estar en la pista de hielo, tienes que ser muy buena – le comento en forma de secreto – tienes que, aparte de tener la elasticidad necesaria para las acrobacias, tienes que saber bailar en una pista como esta…- apunto a una gran escalera que conducía hacia abajo -… aparte siempre hacen los show's en temporada de invierno… todos –

¿Quién es la estrella? –

Luna Morrison… mas bien lo era, ya que esta trabajando en el extranjero – puso un dedo en su boca – y de verdad, pronto vendrá la temporada de invierno y necesitamos una "estrella"… pero será…- suspiro – Haruka se las arregla –

Ya veo… ¿podemos ir?...-

Gwen negó con la cabeza, y le dio la espalda – esta cerrado – miro hacia el frente – no es por que no te lo quiera mostrar, es solo que por precauciones le tengo mucho respeto…-

Es solo una pista de hielo, no tienes por que temerle –

Varias personas del publico han muerto ahí…- bajo su cabeza y miro hacia otro lado -… no me preguntes como mueren, nadie sabe de lo ocurrido. Haruka estuvo investigando, algunas chicas de aquí comentan que son cosas "paranormales"…-

Tal vez se han muerto por razones climáticas –

Naaa…- rápidamente cambio a su sonrisa -… ¡mejor vamos a los camerinos!...- grito con entusiasmo -… así conocerás al resto de las chicas…- y una vez mas, le guiño el ojo.

**xxx·•·xxx**

**Cancha Deportiva Polo Slam**

¿Dónde esta Sammy?...- murmura Haruka mirando por todos lados.

Haruka… querida… paciencia es lo primero – Michiru toma su mano y la lleva hacia las gradas – mira – apunta a los camerinos -… ahí esta¿vez? – susurra a su oído dejandola tranquila.

Le avise a Andrew, dijo que haría todo lo posible por venir…- miro hacia abajo -… mis padres deben estar por aquí…- comienza a buscarlos.

_Mira, es la Srta. Kai'ou _– dijo una voz desde arriba. Michiru frunció el ceño y se dio vuelta – _esta acompañada de Ten'ou… he escuchado que están juntas…-_ esta vez miro hacia la izquierda.

El hecho de ser hija de unos de los hombres más ricos del mundo, algunas veces tenía sus desventajas. Los Hoteles Kai'ou, un gran imperio Yugoslavo gracias a la cortesía de su abuela. Su padre, Héctor Kai'ou; uno de los hombres mas ricos del mundo, dentro de los TOP 10 de Hoteleros. Aunque aun así su padre tenia competencia. Sobretodo por parte del Imperio Hilton. Sufría las mismas consecuencias de las hermanas Hilton, no podía estar un rato tranquila sin que digieran: _"!Oh! es Michiru…" "Es bastante guapa" "¡Imagínate cuanto dinero tendrá su padre!"_

Tranquila…- Haruka tomo su mano la apretó suavemente – no tomes en cuenta los comentarios – la miro – mejor presta atención al juego.

Luego de prácticamente una hora de estar sentada, el juego termino, mirando como su hermano jugaba; Sammy era el orgullo de la familia. Era querido por todos los que lo rodean, simplemente es un niño especial.

**xxx·•·xxx**

¡Sammy! –

Andrew llego a tiempo, tal como lo prometió. Ambos hermanos eran bastante parecidos. Solo que Sammy era de mas temprana edad que su hermano mayor. Su cabello rubio rebelde y los ojos verdes con un toque de malicia en ellos.

¡Andrew! – Llego corriendo hacia su hermano, no le importaba si estaba sudado o con restos de tierra en su rostro, su familia era mas importante - ¿Cómo sabias que jugaba hoy?...-

Pues mi linda melliza me lo dijo hoy mismo –

¿Haruka esta aquí? – sus ojos brillaron un instante.

Esta con Michiru – sonrió – los encontré hace un rato y fueron a comprar bebidas…- lo miro y le agito su cabello rubio - ¿Dónde esta mama? –

Creo haberla visto con papa sentados en las gradas…- se saco su polera - me voy a vestir¿me esperas?...-

Claro, estaré con nuestros padres…-

Vio correr a su hermano entrar a los camerinos. Ahora su siguiente tarea, encontrar a sus padres. Fue fácil, encontró a un hombre bastante alto de cabellos rubios y unos ojos alegres de color esmeraldas, mas o menos unos cuarenta y cinco años, vistiendo particularmente con una camisa negra al igual que sus pantalones, su saco también negro estaba a un lado, Ralph Ten'ou, y a su lado; la mujer mas linda del mundo, claro… lugar compartido junto a su melliza. Su madre estaba sentada; pero aun así, mostrando su altura. Piernas largas y delgadas, contextura fina. Su cabello lacio de color castaño claro y sus ojos grises. Es hermosa, la famosa ex-modelo Catherine Tozzi, el apellido de su padre pasó al de ella. Y en sus piernas, su hermano menor, Philiph Ten'ou. Era igual que el resto de los hermanos, rubio y de ojos verdes. Tenia un casi los dos años, ahora se encontraba entretenido jugando con la gargantilla de su madre.

¡Andrew! – dijo su padre mientras le daba un apretón de manos y un gran abrazo – hijo, una sorpresa verte por aquí…-

Haruka me dijo que Sammy jugaría hoy, así que aquí me tienes – miro a su madre – hola 'mami'…- le dio un beso en su mejilla.

Andrew – sonrió con dulzura - ¿vienes solo?...-

Haruka esta con Michiru, compraron algunas cosas para comer – miro a su hermano menor - ¡Philiph! – el pequeño al verlo sonrió.

¡Drew! – Estiro sus manos – abrazo – y como buen hermano, cargo al menor de la familia y lo subió a sus hombros.

Cariño, ten cuidado con el niño – dijo su madre levantándose y limpiándole la baba.

Andrew era un poco mas bajo que su padre, pero de todas maneras era bastante alto. Su madre le llegaba a su cuello. Era una familia grande, y eso le gustaba; mientras mas grande y con mas hombres, a excepción de Haruka que agarro la "hombría" a temprana edad; mejor.

Buenas tardes – dijo Michiru con una sonrisa acercándose con Haruka quien traía algunas bolsas.

Hija¿Dónde estabas? –

Estaba mas arriba papa, un poco mas atrás de ustedes – dijo Haruka sentándose - ¿Dónde esta Sammy?... le tengo una sorpresa – sonrió con complicidad y Michiru rió por lo bajo.

¿Sorpresa? – Su hermano frunció el ceño - ¿no le darás un cocodrilo como mascota?... ¿Cómo la ultima vez?...-

No, es algo… que mas bien le encantara –

Ire a buscar a Sammy – dijo el patriarca y se encamino hacia los camerinos.

¿Qué le va a regalar Haruka esta vez a Sammy? – Pregunto Catherine a Michiru, esta se sentó a su lado como toda una señorita – espero que no le valla a regalar un avión militar, o un arma de contrabando como la penúltima vez – suspiro.

Ya sabe como es su hija, Haruka es un poco estrafalaria y rara para regalos – pensó un poco – además tiene mucho dinero y puede conseguir lo que quiera, supero las estadísticas que tenia Ralph…- miro hacia donde estaba la rubia que le estaban enseñando a su hermano pequeño contar los números… hasta el 20.

Catherine suspiro. Era verdad, su hija siempre fue "especial". Nunca le ha gustado el color rosado, menos las muñecas. Cuando niña solo jugaba con su hermano a las peleas de Star Wars, según ellos, mas bien parecían gladiadores jugando con palos de medare. Los autos han sido su perdición desde niña, siempre estaba sucia o con algún arañazo; los vestidos no le servían para nada, menos el cabello largo. Aunque a pesar de todo, no se arrepentía que ella fuera así. Haruka era independiente, era respetada por los hombres, no solo por su apariencia, si no por el fuerte carácter que tiene desde niña; además tiene dinero, se sabe cuidar sola…

Espero que no le regale… nada de otro mundo…-

**xxx·•·xxx**

Sammy quedo mudo, de verdad… esto no se lo esperaba…

¿Y bien Samuel Ten'ou?...- dijo Haruka dándole suaves palmaditas en sus hombros - ¿Qué te parece?...-

Andrew miro a su hermano, rió un poco. La cara de Sammy no era más que, aparte de sorpresa; de incredulidad. Aquello lo pidió la navidad pasada, pero sus padres le dijeron que aun era muy pequeño, para conducir esa belleza como esa - ¡Di algo Samuel!...- miro a sus padres quienes miraban atónitos la escena, su hermano menos en sus brazos reía. Y Michiru estaba a su lado.

Es… es…- miro a Haruka y apunto el objeto -… ¡Oh DIOS!...- salio corriendo y comenzó a abrazarlo - ¡Siiii!... ¡La motocicleta deportiva de los 80's!... ¡DIOS!...- comenzó a montarla y se bajo al instante - ¿Qué enseñaras a usarla Haruka?... ¿si?... ¿si?... ¡Ohh vamos hermanita!...-

Para eso te la compre – le guiño el ojo – ¡campeón, esto te lo mereces por ser único eh!...-

¡Siiiii!...- abrazo a todo el mundo.

Samuel… estás muy pequeño para conducir eso – dijo Ralph – y Haruka… es un niño…-

Padre… tiene 14 años…- frunció el ceño – ya es hora que conduzca algo…- recordó algo – mi primer auto fue un triciclo a los dos años…- miro a su madre quien afirmo orgullosa la cabeza - ¿vez?...-

Su padre suspiro – esta bien… pero cuidas a tu hermano…- cambio su cara – o si no… ¡te las veras con mi empresa! –

De algún lugar Haruka saco personalidad¿no?...

**xxx·•·xxx**

Ahhh…-

Suspiró con alegría… ¡Lo consiguió! Estaba contratada bajo la firma de Seiya Kou, nada podría ser más maravilloso que eso. Como no había tenido tiempo antes, ahora vagaba por las calles absorta a la realidad que pasaba a su alrededor. Camina tranquila y segura. Las Vegas, ers muy bonito, lleno de colores, de fantasía y sobretodo de chicos guapísimos a quien mirar.

Se dio cuenta que en el Casino Plaisance trabajaban como bailarines y coreógrafos algunos hombres con un físico envidiable. Y uno le llamo la atención, Zafiro Black; ese porte, ese caminar. Era un hombre guapísimo: cabello negro un poco rebelde, ojos azules con los cuales te derretían, era bastante alto y era musculoso, obvio. Era bastante guapo¡hasta de al instante hizo algunas amigas!...

Lo siento – tropezó con un hombre, y el siguió caminando.

Se dio vuelta para ver quien era, pero solo lo pudo ver por detrás. Su cabello largo bastante largo atado a una coleta similar a la de su jefe, le pareció extraño y supuso que era la moda, era un hombre menudito, así que no quiso saber mucho más.

Siguió su camino y algo capto su atención¡la tienda de ropa de J.Lo!... entro rápidamente a probarme algo… así de paso se inscribiría para participar en el casting de modelos que necesitaban, Mina Aino no tenia ni un pelo de tonta…

**XxXxXxX**

**Notitas!**

Una vez mas… me he emocionado a escribir, no me resistí a poner parte de la realidad para combinarlas y de verdad me encanto. De todas maneras quedo corto, no las culpa a ustedes, soy yo que entre tantas pruebas no he tenido el tiempo de escribir. Aparte me he tomado la molestia de hacer Fan Arts de esta historia, no soy excelente en el dibujo; pero están quedando geniales.

Una aclaración de edades. Andrew, Haruka tienen la misma edad que Darien, Diamante y otros personajes que irán apareciendo, ósea pronto tendrán 24 años. Michiru es dos años menor y Setsuna un año menor, las otras cuatro años menor. Los Kou se separan asi: Seiya (22), Yaten (23), Taiki (24)…

Gracias por leer! De verdad me enorgullece al saber que este "experimento" ha funcionado.

Ahora sus review, obvio…

**·•**

**Hechizera Leisa: **¡Hola!... primero mil gracias por tu review. Seiya es un buen apostador, la suerte siempre esta de su lado, lamentablemente Haruka de un lado y/u otro le gana. La edad creo que importa mucho, si no más bien la madurez de cada uno, pienso yo. ¡Nos vemos!...

**Aki: **Oh!... si… generación del 90's! así que 15 recién cumplidos, estas grandecita niña!... lo que es a mi, unos cuantos meces mas. Ósea mas bien Yaten esta como "probando" drogas, aun no es nada segura que siga consumiendo o que quede con secuelas de un vivió mayor a causas de eso, aun pienso en ese punto. Rei es prostituta y Ami Dama de Compañía. Tienes razón y no lo niego, Setsuna y Darien hacen buena pareja; pero son muy iguales y su relación es como algo aburrida si quieren seguir juntos… espero verte chica!

**Tanitalove: **una compatriota mas xD!... me di cuenta de algo¿tu nick-name tiene algo que ver con la canción Tainted Love de Marilin Manson, es que se me hicieron bastante conocidos. Lita aun no aparece ya que tengo planes para ella, al igual que otros personajes de la saga. Serena no tiene padres, "huérfana"… y si, se puede considerar un acertijo para la historia. Mina si tiene. Las personas que iban a asaltar el banco son personajes bastantes conocidos, solo fíjate en los apodos que se dan entre ellos. Las chicas trabajan separadas por que no lo se, lo decidí así; además si trabajan en partes diferentes puedo hacer ambientes diferentes. Con respecto a Serena y Mina… a Mina no le hago daño por una razón clave aquí… pero Serena, lamento decirte que casi al final abra algo que no te gustaba mucho. Suerte!... Nos vemos!

**Yuuko Ichihara: **muchas gracias por tu comentario niña! Me haces sentir bien con las cosas que me dijiste. La idea nueva de un UA ç, y sobre un tema que no es tan conocido; creo que tengo puntos a favor. Mucha suerte a ti también!

**Arely Rei: **¡Arely!... Ahahaha! xD… Seiya aquí es un chiste, y mil veces lo admitiré, me encanta su personalidad, su TODO! Además creo que este chico se merece si o si una oportunidad con Serena. Una vez mas gracias por tus palabras, y creo que tienes razón… el hecho de que alguien escriba este tipo de cosas, tal vez tiene una mente abierta y que tal vez sabe muchas cosas acerca de la vida; y que esas expresiones las lleva a lo escrito y así queda. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo en todo, chica!

**Annita Chiba Kou: **si… fue como una introducción, pero aun falta conocer a el pasado de los demás personajes que estan bastante buenos. Los personajes que se iban a vengar… pues mas adelante hablo de eso ;D. Bye!

**Jess Tenoh: **gracias por seguirme la pista, eh!... y no te desesperes que aquí tienes chp nuevo…

**Kimusa: **weeeenas!... Wiseman y Diamante, Black Moon presente chica, ohhh si!... me pareció genial la idea de incluir los personajes de la segunda parte de SMRomance. Yaten aun no empieza a ser dependiente de las drogas, pero veremos que sorpresas nos trae este chico. Seiya y HARUKA! Ohhh… es que los AMO a los dos! Nos vemos compatriota!

**Aisha-ladimoon: **¡Aisha!... ja! Mis descripciones menos mal que no son complejas, a mi tampoco me gustan mucho. Si! Setsuna prostituta profesional con todo y titulo xD… y Rei por las mismas. Y no… Serena es aquí es con un carácter, que ni te cuento. Serena no bailara can-can; es como ese tipo de bailarina profesionales que se creen el cuento. Ahahah! xD… pues creo que tengo mucha imaginación y además las armas para llevar a cabo la creatividad. Así que saluditos y no tardes en actualizar, ok?... Bye!...

**Mirianky: **Mi-chan!... Alfred Hitchcook, quien diablos es el?... se que me explicaste que es un autor de drama que como que supera el nivel de King OO, pero solo falta leer una de sus obras y estamos listas. Bien!... pues primero que nada, anda acostumbradote a que mi querido Darien sea asi; aquí no es sutil ni nada por el estilo, es el So Hot!... me entiendes?... ósea… usa AXE, marca el camino ;D… Si, este chico necesita urgente amor, no lujuria ni placeres; la palabras AMOR NO esta en su vocabulario. Inocente… ahahaha! Pues creo que nadie… además nadie esta libre de pecado, ni siquiera Dios. El hecho de que pueda perdonar es otra cosa… pero será, cada una con sus ideologías. Y tu clon no andará desnuda bailando ni nada por el estilo, asi que tu clon esta a salvo. Bueno girl, suerte con tu historia eh!... Bye!

**•·**

**Lunes 23 de Mayo - 2005**

**Pola Kaiou**


	4. I so Hot!

•**XxXxXxX**•

**Pecados Capitales**

•**XxXxXxX**•

Capítulo 4

"_I so Hot!"_

By Pola Kaiou

•**XxXxXxX**•

Tropezó con una rubia, no miro hacia atrás; sabia que ella se daría la vuelta y preguntaría quien seria el. Ahora no tenia mucho tiempo para reclamar, tenia una reunión – miro su reloj – en diez minutos más. Al cabo de tres largas cuadras de caminata, llego al famoso centro de belleza _Citrus._ Frunció el ceño y se dio cuenta que los 'hombres' que entraban… eran bastante "machos". Suspiro y de una buena vez entro.

"Hola Bombón…"- le dijo un hombre musculoso cuando entro mientras se guiñaba un ojo. Yaten simplemente lo ignoro y siguió el curso de su recorrido. Había mucho movimiento, y más que la temporada alta empezaba para comerciantes. Busco con la mirada a una mujer… busco, busco… de tanto efecto de luces para sus ojos decidió sentarse lejos de tantas personas.

"Yaten" -

Volteo y vio a su salvadora. Una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaño cobrizo, casi pelirrojo y ojos café.

- "¿No escogiste mejor lugar?... ¿un prestigiado centro de belleza?..."- frunció aun mas su ceño.

- "Solo vine a cortarme las puntas de mi cabello. Aquí no hablaremos… en este lugar te pueden comer vivo" – dijo picaramente viendo a unos travestis coquetear con su amigo – "veámonos… veo que aquí ya agarraste buena publicidad…"-

Yaten suspiro, no le gustaba soportar los comentarios de su amiga. Salieron de los más normales conversando de temas triviales hasta llegar un parque. Se sentaron en una banca y contemplaron el paisaje.

- "Ahora…"- la chica saco unos papeles –"… todo ya esta a tu nombre, solo falta la ultima reunión mas y las acciones de Terry serán tuyas…"-

- "¿Terminamos con los tramites?" –

- "Todos" – suspiro y le sonrió – "soy una buena abogada…"- se halagó a ella misma.

- "Al fin tendré en mi poder las acciones de ese loco" – murmuro – "ahora no tendrá de que acusarme o juzgarme por hechos ilícitos" – se recargo y miro los papeles.

- "Después de todo, Ferry esta muy enojado contigo y con tu capital. He escuchado que piensa arruinarte de una forma nueva" –

- "Pues que se atente a las consecuencias, Karyuu…"-

- "Para eso me tienes a mi, a mi personal de trabajo, y a mis espías" – le guiño el ojo y tomo los papeles, los acomodo – "y… necesito hablar con Seiya…"- se sonrojo débilmente.

- "¿Uh?..."- la miro de reojo – "¿te gusta mi hermano?..."-

- "¡No!" – Dijo bastante sofocada – "no… no es eso, son asuntos laborales…"-

- "…Admítelo…" – sentencio – "te he visto suspirar y babosear por el. Soy una persona observadora…"-

- "Te he dicho que no me gusta" – sonrojada cerro su portafolios – "¿le podrías decir que me llame mas tarde a mi celular?" – Yaten asistió – "gracias… mas tarde hablamos" – se levanto y se perdió entre la gente. El peliblanco la siguió con la mirada, una vez perdida comenzó a reír débilmente. ¿Creía que no había a su abogada suspirar por su hermano, hasta un ciego lo vería. Pero ahora la gran incógnita es¿Seiya sentirá algo por ella?

•**XxXxXxX**•

- "¿Ya no te sigue interesando Rita?..." – dijo Michiru sentada al lado de Andrew.

- "No" – dijo en un simple murmullo – "sabes bien que tengo otras cosas que hacer todavía" – suspiro un tanto derrotando evitando un poco el tema.

- "Así que aun no la olvidas…" – dijo Haruka mirándolo con cariño, de todos su sobrino era adorable.

- "Dime¿Cómo olvidar a la madre de mi hijo?" – Dijo con alegría – "Rita abría sido mi novia, pero a la madre de mi hijo no la cambio" –

- "Estas satisfecho con ella" –

- "¿La iras a ver?" –

- "Tengo ganas de estar con ella y con mi hijo. Es mas, entre mis planes esta la reconquista de mi antiguo amor" – se levanto de la silla y tomo su chaqueta.

- "Recuerda que para reconquistar tienes que ir a un paso lento, Andrew" – dijo Michiru – "las mujeres sabemos de esa clase de temas, además podrías salir perjudicado tu y no ella" –

- "Le mandas saludos ¿ok?" – le guiño el ojo Haruka.

Andrew sonrió y se perdió entre la gente. Después de todo su hermana tenia razón… no podía olvidarse de la mujer que le dio la felicidad mas grande del mundo, para el un hijo era la prueba mas grande de amor; y el desde un principio no se quería perder el acontecimiento de verlo crecer. Pero por estupideces la perdió a ella, y ahora más que nada necesitaba el calor de una familia, de su familia.

- "Andrew es un buen padre…" –

- "Tienes razón, pero lamentablemente un padre ausente este ultimo tiempo" – dijo Haruka – "ha tenido mucho trabajo…" – dijo un poco preocupada – "su trabajo últimamente lo ha absorto demasiado y me preocupa. Ha tenido sus hombros tensos, pueda que tenga estrés. La verdad es que ya no parece el mismo, entre papeleos… empleados…" – suspiro, la vida de un ingeniero comercial no era fácil.

- "¿Esa es una de las razones por la cual rita termino con el?... nunca comprendí" –

- "Aparte, se entero que tenia un hijo con una mujer. Prefirió no interferir en la relación que tenia con el, y se entero que permanecía en constante con la madre. Era mejor así… Andrew no sufriría mas y ella no se seguiría haciendo mas esperanzas de las que tenia con mi hermano" –

- "Me agrada esa chica" –

- "Si, pero después de todo… no me agrado por completo. No lo se, era bastante rara. Tenía cambios de personalidad muy bruscos, me daba miedo pensar que se quedaba a solas con mi hermano desde un principio. Pensar que lo asesinaría" –

- "No seas exagerada Haruka" – Michiru le pego un golpe con su codo – "de que tenia cara de loca, la tenia… pero de ahí a pensar a matar a tu hermano¡por favor!" –

- "Será… después de todo su relación termino y quedo en cero total, nula…" – se levanto y ofreció su brazos – "¿nos vamos?... tengo que ir a hablar con Zafiro¿me acompañas?" -

•**XxXxXxX**•

- "¿Y ahora que?" – se recargo en su asiento mientras veía algunos folletos.

- "Solo invito a un show que se realizara hoy…" - dijo Seiya recargándose en la mesa – "si vas… bien, no me afectara le hecho de que tu vallas. Simplemente te estoy invitando para que después no digas que 'el malvado Seiya' no te invito…" –

- "¿En donde es?" – Taiki levanto su mirada.

- "Ahí mismo sale, en un casino vecino al mío… Me invitaron para promocionar su apertura…" –

- "Últimamente estas en todas…" –

- "¡Ey!... ¡le doy el chic a las fiestas, sin mi seria un desastre!... yo SOY el alma de la fiesta, además… ¡tengo que encontrar a mi chica¿no crees?" – Se cruzo de brazos – "después de todo tu también deberías ponerlo en marcha" –

- "Mejor no hubiera pedido tu opinión…" – susurro por lo bajo.

- "Cualquier cosa, salgo de aquí a las 8… si deseas ir me llamas… estaré en mi habitación" – cerro la puerta tras el.

Miro el papel al frente del. Frunció el ceño, de todas formas igual iría, estaba estresado con tanto trabajo y además una distracción diferente no le hace mal a nadie¿verdad?... así tal vez estaría Mizuno… sonrió picaramente. Ahora si conseguiría un intercambio de palabras con ella.

Recordó algo y se levanto.

- "¡Seiya!" – grito antes de que entrara en su habitación.

- "¿Que?" –

- "Hace un rato llamo Karyuu… dijo que si ibas a ir al show, que llevaras tus papeles. No se que clase de papeles, pero ella dijo que tu sabias de algo" – se acerco a su hermano menor.

- "¿Karyuu?" – Sus ojos brillaron misteriosamente – "Uh…" – pensó mientras se recargaba en la pared.

- "¿Sucede algo?" – lo miro sin entender.

- "Me di cuenta…" – lo miro – "… Karyuu es bonita¿no te parece?..." –

- "Seiya" – hablo entre dientes – "cada mujer que pasa por frente tuya la encuentras hermosa, divina, diosa esotérica que he llegado a tu corazón, la divinidad del amor frente a tus ojos, la diva que alimenta tu alma" – levanto una ceja y negó – "¿estas pensando en…?" –

- "¿Meterme con ella?" – Taiki asistió – "Pues quien sabe…" – suspiro y fue a su cuarto – "si llama otra vez la pasas a mi privado¿ok?" –

- "Como quieras…" –

•**XxXxXxX**•

- "_Así que tienes a 'otra' en tus manos¿no?" _–

- "Digamos que es algo parecido a las parejas modernas de hoy en día" – torció su sonrisa – "después de todo, uno tiene que asegurarse con dos…" –

- _"Darien…" _– Suspiro la voz del otro lado – _"no juegues con sus corazones. Algún día te arrepentirás de lo que has hecho… y no seré yo la que te consuele. Trata en lo posible de elegir ya a alguien que te acompañe por siempre" –_

- "Sabes perfectamente que no sirvo para relaciones estables… me aburro" –

- _"Pero hace el intento. No te costara ni un peso" –_

- "Mi tiempo si" – suspiro – "De verdad… con cada mujer que me acuesto me aburro al instante" –

- _"O sea… ¿buscas a una en la cama?..." –_

- "No me refiero a eso" – tomo el control remoto del stereo a full con la tecnología de punta – "Pero si quieres tener a un verdadero amor… tiene que ser 'buena'¿no lo crees?"-

- _"¡Ay Darien!... desde adolescente siempre has sido un Don Juan. No se como la gente no se da cuenta de eso" – _Darien frunció el ceño – _"Aparte que eres atractivo, solo mírate. Ojos azules y cabello negro, piel bronceada y un físico envidiable. Cual chica no se rendiría a tus pies…" –_

- "Eso ya lo se. Yo se eso… _I'm so Hot_…" –

- _"Y aun sigo pensando que tendrás algún remedio…" – _la mujer del otro lado suspiro – _"¿Cómo esta Michiru?" –_

- "Supongo que bien. Me contó que estaba con Haruka hace un instante… deben estar con la familia de Ten'ou" –

- _"Me lo imagino" –_ escucho el llanto de un niño – _"Me tengo que ir… el deber me llama" _– agrego una pequeña sonrisa.

- "Ok, mándale saludos a Tom de su tío Darien" –

- _"Si, si, si… como digas. Un beso… nos vemos" – _

El teléfono estaba muerto.

•**XxXxXxX**•

- "¿Show?" –

- "¡Si!... mi jefe me lo dijo…" –

- "¿Donde?" –

- "Cerca donde trabajare… además irán estrellas del espectáculo" – Mina se recargo en su cama – "Ya sabes, una inauguración… escuche que Justin Timberlake estará con Cameron Díaz… ¡ahh!..." – suspiro.

- "¿Y como lo sabes?" –

- "Escuche a alguien hablar sobre ello" – dijo simplemente.

- "Ahora que lo mencionas…"- dejo su merienda a un lado y apoyo su mano en su barbilla – "cuando caminaba hacia acá, habían varios letreros… sobre un espectáculo de inauguración¿será el mismo?" – la miro un poco confundida.

- "No sabría responderte, tal vez si…" –

- "Se realizada cerca donde tu trabajaras" –

- "¡Ahhh!... entonces hablamos del mismo" – le sonrió – "¡Tenemos que asistir Serena!" –

- "Mina…" – la miro un poco seria – "sabes que necesitamos invitaciones para asistir, o dinero para sobornar al guardia de seguridad en la entrada…" – frunció el ceño – "no creo que nos dejen pasar" –

- "¡Buena idea!" –

- "¿Cual?" –

- "¡Seduciremos al guardia, el de la entrada!" –

- "¿QUE?" – sus ojos se hicieron cada vez mas grande.

- "¡Ja!... no te preocupes…" – se levanto e hizo una seña de victoria – "… la Gran Mina Aino, la grandiosa Diosa del Amor y de la Belleza tiene un excelente plan en manos… y usted señorita…"- la apunto – "será mi camarada… ¡ese espectáculo no me lo pierdo, esta será nuestra noche!..." -

•**XxXxXxX**•

- "Volví" –

Yaten entro por el umbral del departamento de lujo donde vivía con su modesta familia de hermanos. Se fijo en que Taiki dormía en SU sillón de cuero mientras que el libro de bellas artes reposaba encima del. Escucho como Seiya cantaba con su guitarra acústica, así que en resumidas cuentas, nadie lo escuchó.

Se fijo en un folleto en el refrigerador. Lo saco de un tiro y lo saco…

- "¡Seiya!" – entro a su habitación.

- "¡Ey hermanito!... ¡tranquilo!..." – levanto sus brazos – "¿Qué sucede?" –

- "¿Qué es esto?" – un folleto de color blanco y negro estuvo frente a sus narices – "Es la calle paralela a tu casino…" –

- "Ah… eso" –

- "Ah… eso… ¿que?..." – dijo impaciente.

- "Es una inauguración. Un casino que formara alianza entre nosotros…" – lo miro – "¿piensas ir conmigo hermanito Yaten?" – puso ojos de cordero.

- "Mmmm, es una idea bastante tentadora. ¿Cuál es su show?"–

Entusiasmado, Seiya deja la guitarra a un y fue hacia su armario y saco un… ¿látigo? – "¿Un show sadomasoquista?" – Miro a Seiya – "¿de donde salio ese látigo?"–

- "Lo compre en un baratillo¿no es genial?" – empezó a darlo vueltas por el aire mientras Yaten se alejaba – "Y NO es un show sadomasoquista. Es un show francés. A lo _Moulin Rouge_"–

- "Suena atractivo" – frunció el ceño.

- "¿Iras?"–

- "Lo pensare" – murmuro y fue hacia la cocina.

- "¡Pero lo piensas!"– Vio salir a su hermano y estuvo resignado – "uh… ¡par de viejos sedentarios!..."-

•**XxXxXxX**•

**Departamento de Darien**

Se miraron un instante, quitaron los ojos de la una y la otra. No era una cuestión de competitividad… era un desafió. No estaban dispuestas a ceder el paso, menos que sabían que cualquiera de las dos podría estar con el hombre pelinegro; además no era cualquier desafió, si no, conquistarlo a como de lugar, la que lo lograba… era obvio que se lleva el premio mayor, su corazón y claro… su dinero.

- "Así que un desafió…"–

- "Es lo mejor para ambas Setsuna" – sonrió con superioridad – "no creo que te guste un hermoso lugar al lado de un rió¿o no?" – Se levanto y fue hacia la ventana – "¿Dónde esta Darien?... desde hace un buen instante que no regresa…"-

- "Debe estar en su oficina… volviendo al desafió¿segura que quieres hacerlo?... no quiero verte llorar después…"-

- "¡Claro que acepto!"- la miro con rabia –"tu nunca me ganaras…" – se levanto y se dio la vuelta para encerrarse en la cocina.

Setsuna sonrió y se dirigió al sofá. Prendió la televisión. Le parecía extraña pero a la vez divertida competir contra la pelinegra. Lo único que lo diferenciaba era la diferencia de edad y además, el físico que cada una tenía. Ella sabia que tenia unas largas piernas, unas curvas que la favorecían bastante y un carácter reservado que la distinguían o confundían con una persona de alta sociedad, como siempre lo ha sido… pero Rei…

Pensándolo bien, era bonita la chica; pero lastima que tuviera un doble estándar, un cabello opaco a su parecer y unos dedos no tan finos como los de ella. ¡Por Dios!... tenían que ser ciegos al no notar su belleza exterior. Suspiro resignada y abatida. Todo este asunto le daba vueltas en la cabeza, no quería perder a Darien, de verdad lo amaba. De verdad quería ser su verdadera pareja, para siempre y por siempre. Un miedo permanente tenía desde que lo conoció. Miedo a ser rechazada o botada como un objeto, como todos los hombres anteriores con los que ella estuvo. Darien era… diferente…

Posesivo, apasionado, un excelente amante, caprichoso y consentido por la mayoría de las mujeres, sensible y… ¿leal? Tenia poder y carisma, dinero y gustos elegantes que hacían derretir a cualquier hombre que pasa por su lado con tal solo ver sus autos y su ropa de alta costura. El era un verdadero _hombre._

Lastima que algunas cosas iban en su contra. No conocía la palabra _amor_ o _'… y vivieron felices para siempre…'_, eso no era lo suyo. Tenía una gran lista de condenadas bajo sus brazos, Nicole Kitman entre otras actrices. De repente su posesión se convertía en una especie de obsesión y placer. Carecía un poco de delicadeza en algunos gestos y lamentablemente… era muy alto, aunque no se quejaba mucho de ello.

Y… era un verdadero dios en la cama…

Miro su celular que comenzó a sonar, lentamente vio en la pantalla el nombre y su cara se ilumino en una increíble sonrisa de satisfacción.

- "¡Darien!" – dijo con alegría.

- _"Hola Setsuna…"_ – dijo con su voz seductora – _"llamaba para avisar que vengo saliendo de la oficina… por si estabas preocupada" –_

- "Para nada" – rápidamente apago el televisor – "sabes que se tal cual es tu rutina diaria" – rió un poco.

- _"Me conoces tanto…"_ – murmuro – _"¡que me llegas a dar miedo!"_ – Bromeo – _"Oh, antes que se me olvide. Esta noche hay un evento, iremos si o si. Así que cuando vuelva estén ambas listas que las llevaren al mall para que se compren un lindo vestido. Quiero que me hagan sentir orgulloso" –_

- "Como siempre" – una enorme sonrisa surcaba en su rostro – "me tendré que ir. Nos vemos… un beso…"-

- _"Para ti también…"_-

•**XxXxXxX**•

- "Andrew… ¿Qué haces aquí?..." –

- "Pues vengo a ver a mi hijo¿no?... de paso te aprovecho de ver a ti" – le sonrió a la mujer.

La hermosa mujer de cabellos rizados lo dejo pasar a un departamento modesto. Se fijo que en el living estaban algunos retratos de su hijo, sonrió. En algunos sillones había unos CD de música y frunció el ceño.

- "¿Hoy trabajaras?" –

- "Si" – afirmo con la cabeza.

- "¿Y con quien dejaras al niño?" – la miro con sus ojos verdes llenos de preocupación.

- "Se quedara con mi madre, no te preocupes… tu también podrás salir tranquilo" –

- "Pero te quería invitar a un evento" – dijo nervioso cuando ella lo miro fijamente – "es en un nuevo casino, recién me informaron de eso…" –

- "¿Otro mas?" – Dijo molesta – "No puedo, ya sabes… mi trabajo de repente ocupa bastante tu tiempo" – fue a la cocina a dejar algunos platos con ensalada cesar.

- "¿Dónde esta el campeón?" –

- "Esta en mi cama, esta despierto… te advierto, entra con cuidado" –

Asistió y fue a la habitación. Se enterneció con la escena. Su hijo era verdaderamente hermoso, estaba despierto, acostado en la cama de su madre. Estiraba sus pies y manos hacia arriba con gran esfuerzo mientras abría sus ojos. Tenia cuatro meces, era Sagitario. Sus ojos grandes verdes y su pelusa de cabellera un tono castaño claro.

- "Bebe" – murmuro mientras lo recargaba a su varoncito mientras lo podía en su regazo. Comenzó a acariciar su rostro, su piel suave, el bebe reconoció la su presencia y regocijó de alegría – "si, si… tu papa…" – pego su nariz frente a la suya. Suaves palmaditas le daba en su espalda mientras lo podía en su hombro para mirarlo mejor.

La mujer entro a la habitación y se quedo mirándolo. Sus ojos estaban un poco demacrados por la tristeza. Le encantaba la escena, amaba a su hijo tanto como al hombre que lo sostenía. Las cosas no funcionaron mucho entre ellos, eso suponía. Si tan solo aquella escena seria diferente… ella casada con Andrew, criando juntos al bebe, a su hijo¿Qué mas pedía?... Sabía que Andrew recién salía de una ruptura con su ex-novia, Rita; una compañera de secundaria. Era una chica bastante bonita, el problema es que Andrew nunca le contó por que terminaron, tal vez los típicos problemas.

- "Andrew…" – toco su hombro – "mi madre viene en camino para llevarse al bebe…" – dijo suavemente.

El rubio la miro a ella suplicante – "Por favor, deja al a nuestro hijo conmigo…"-

La palabra '_nuestro hijo_' sonaba hermosa, sacudió su cabeza – "Pero Andrew… mi madre…" – se sentó a su lado y el puso una mano en su hombro.

- "Por favor…" – susurro. Deseaba estar con su hijo, lo necesitaba.

- "Tienes el evento¿lo recuerdas?" – El hombre suspiro – "es mejor que mi madre con el" –

- "No… no iré" – con determinación apretó suavemente a su hijo – "mi deber esta al lado de el… _y tuyo_" _– _obviamente, lo ultimo lo pensó.

La chica suspiro, no era fácil – "Esta bien… tengo las llaves de tu departamento¿estarás ahí?..." –

- "Si. Cuando llegues en la noche, te quedas a dormir. Anda a mi habitación y veras una cama hecha…" – intento persuadirla – "no me gustaría que durmieras en el sofá como la ultima vez. Se que dormiste incomoda…" –

- "La verdad, si" – rió levemente y se levanto – "entonces quedamos así: te llevas al niño, me voy a trabajar y después regreso a tu departamento" – se dirigió al armario – "pero antes, te pasara mudas de ropas, y mi ropa para mañana¿vienes en auto?..." –

- "Obvio" – frunció el ceño viendo lo que echaba - "me tienes que pasar la silla del bebe" – se levanto con su hijo en brazos para ver lo que hacia SU chica.

- "Espérame… llamo a mi madre y sigo ordenando¿ok?..."-

•**XxXxXxX**•

Lee un libro con tranquilidad en su pequeño pero lujoso departamento en el centro de la cuidad de Las Vegas. La música clásica, lograba concentrarla aun mas en la lectura y la tarde poco a poco comenzaba a opacarse dando la bienvenida a la noche.

Cerró el libro de historia del siglo XIV y se levanto un poco aburrida. Trabajo. Saco un hermoso vestido turquesa de su armario y poso frente al enorme espejo que tenia en su habitación. Ami Mizuno, la famosa dama de compañía que cobraba millones por estar con ella una noche.

Ser dama de compañía era un trabajo de beneficios. Podías trabajar hasta la hora que querías, si querías te acostabas con un hombre, no te obligaban; tenia un status social alto y además una gran cantidad de dinero. Lo único malo, y de lo que se reprocharía siempre, era que no podías elegir al hombre quien te elegía para acompañarlo… y hoy… no era la excepción.

Hoy tenia que salir con uno de los jefes de la bolsa del estado, un hombre de 28 años, alto, de cabellera rubia y ojos esmeraldas; todo un bombón. Pero aunque lo alabara, era su trabajo.

Se miro al espejo una vez mas y toco su rostro¿de verdad era bonita?... Ningún hombre le había pedido una cita. Los otros con quien trataba solo eran compañía, pero verdaderamente, su corazón necesitaba compañía verdadera. Su ex-novio, Zoitse, murió en un accidente automovilístico hace tres años atrás. Lo amaba mucho. Con la familia de su ex-novio aun están en contacto, pero no como antes. La sombra del muchacho aun era un estigma para ella, soñaba enumeradas veces con el, lo sentía cerca suyo.

Recordar las escenas vividas con el, las mas alegres, rompió poco a poco su corazón…

¡Pero la vida continua!... ella daba gracias a Dios por estar viva. Después de la muerte de Zoitse, se volvió fiel devota de Dios, rezaba constantemente… no por ella, si no por el descanso eterno de las personas que diariamente en las Vegas morían.

•**XxXxXxX**•

- "Mina… segura que…"-

- "Shhh… habla mas bajo" – susurro tapándole la boca – "nos pueden oír…" –

- "Pues en un callejón lo dudo" – giro sus ojos y miro al frente como la gente entraba con la pequeña invitación. No sabia si todo el _malévolo_ plan de Mina funcionaria – "entonces que esperamos…" – puso un pie al pavimento.

- "¡Que te quedes!" – Aumento un poco el tono de voz – "mira… todavía ahí mucha gente entrando…" –

- "Si, pero el maquillaje se esta secando. Y me estoy cansando de estar parada" – formo su cotidiano puchero.

- "¡Vamos!..." – rápidamente tiro de su mano y salieron corriendo hacia la entrada.

•**XxXxXxX**•

- "¡Michiru!... ¡Srta. Kai'ou!..." –

- "Solo, no les prestes atención, hija…" –

Los flashes de cámaras cegaban un poco su acceso al recinto. Y como era de esperarse, el _Imperio Kai'ou_ una vez mas provocaba fama. Una de las familias mas destacadas en el mundo de hoteleras en el mundo, dueños de _Kai Hotels_ en todo el mundo. La heredera de todo el dinero tenía una hermosa belleza, una sirena entre tantos tiburones. Su padre, Ivan, era un hombre poderoso, persuasivo e inteligente. De el heredo un poco su personalidad, su cabello aguamarina y sus ojos. Su madre, Karen; era baja, aunque de una belleza inigualable, cabellos negros hasta sus hombros y ojos azules. Además tenia una linda hermana de siete años, Jessica, casi las mismas facciones, solo que ella saco los rasgos salvajes de su madre.

- "Michu… ¿después me llevas al baño?..." – su hermana pequeña tomo su mano delicadamente.

- "Claro preciosa" – sonrió – "pero antes me ayudaras a encontrar a Haruka¿si?..." – su hermana asistió con la cabeza.

- "Hija¿Dónde están nuestros lugares?..." – dijo su madre tomando en sus brazos a Jessica.

- "Cerca del escenario… eso fue lo que decía la invitación…" –

•**XxXxXxX**•

- "Mina…" –

- "Espera… solo deja inspeccionar al guardia, sus gestos y todo" –

Serena suspiro una vez más, parada treinta minutos y nada. Tal vez para unos diez más estarían listas para la acción.

•**XxXxXxX**•

- "¿Ya te vas, Haruka?" – Andrew apareció por el pasillo cargando a su hijo dormido.

- "Si… sabes que si no llego, Michiru me mata…" – le guiño el ojo y se acerco a su sobrino – "Durmiendo se parece mucho a ti…" – Andrew le lanzo una mirada asesina.

- "Deja de molestar a MI bebe, y ándate luego¿si?..." – vio a su hermana alejarse – "¡salúdame en mi nombre a nuestros padres!..." –

- "Claro… llegare temprano esta vez…" –

- "Si, te entendiendo" – suspiro – "Suerte" –

- "Para ti también…" –

•**XxXxXxX**•

Ya iban cinco minutos y nada. Mina a lo único que se dedicaba era mirar hacia los lados, dirigir su mirada cómplice a las personas entrar y vigilar cada paso o gesto del gran guardia de seguridad, tal vez uno de tantos. Ni siquiera sabia en que lió se metió, ahora mismo estaría en su cama, durmiendo para ir a trabajar mañana… ¡Naaaa, pensándolo mejor… estaba mas entretenida haciendo esto, lo suyo, espionaje.

•**XxXxXxX**•

- "¿Y bien?... ¿Cómo luzco?..." – Setsuna se dio una vuelta para mostrar su hermoso vestido negro.

- "Te ves divina…" – beso su mejilla.

- "Dime Darien¿encuentras que me veo bien?..." –

El aludido se dio vuelta para ver a Rei, sonrió. Tenía un hermoso vestido rojo sin tiras, llevaba unos leves tonos rojizos en su rostro, esta vez se recogió el cabello en una coleta alta despejando su rostro. Además aquella loción a lavandas, deliciosa.

- "Bastante bien, Rei… hermosa…" –

Setsuna miro a Rei lanzándole una mirada asesina, pero ella olímpicamente paso a llevar.

•**XxXxXxX**•

- "Mina… de verdad… estoy cansada de esperar, y tengo hambre. Mejor dejemos esto a un lado y vamos a…" –

- "¡Ahora Serena!" – la tomo de la mano mientras a grandes zancadas se dirigían hacia la entrada.

- "¿Ahora?... Mi-Mina…" – la miro con horror – "se me olvido lo que tenia que decir… n-no me acuerdo mucho de lo que ensayamos hoy día. No se si me saldrá bien…" –

- "Pues te acuerdas ahora o ahora… ¡estamos cerca de nuestro objetivo, querida!..." –

**---**

Estaba cansado, esto de verificar entradas de verdad resultaba fastidioso. Un momento, unas hermosas chicas rubias estaban frente a sus ojos, parecían diosas escaldivanias, le agrado. Una de ellas tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, un vestido amarillo pálido y botas del mismo color. La otra era una mezcla entre ternura e inocencia, tenia dos bombones en su cabeza dejando el resto de su cabello caer en su espalda, además ese vestido sin mangas, un strapless color perla hasta sus rodillas; déjala a la vista sus curvas.

- "Su invitación, por favor…" –

- "¡Ops!... lo siento tanto, no se donde las metí, Susan…" – Mina se dio vuelta y le guiño el ojo a Serena, quien asistió un poco sonrojada.

- "Mmmm… si no tienen la invitación, no las podré dejar pasar, chicas" –

- "Ohhh¡vamos Rob!" – 'Susan' leyó el nombre de la etiqueta y se acerco al hombre sensualmente acariciando su pecho formado – "si nos dejas pasar… el resto te lo podré pagar personalmente en _carne_ y en _privado…_" – acaricio en círculos sus hombros.

- "Se-señorita, creo que eso no es lo mas indicado" – contestó un tanto nervioso al ver que las manos de la mujer bajan hasta su torso.

- "Vamos, grandulón" – miro con inocencia sus ojos mientras que su mano izquierda toco su miembro – "acepta mi oferta…" –

El guardia miro la rubia inocente, no se podía tentar – "esta bien…" – suspiro – "entren…" – les dio la pasada.

Ambas acaloradas y respirando de alivio pasaron el umbral de la puerta, donde vieron a varias mujeres con poco ropa al estilo del _Can-Can _dándoles la bienvenida al lugar. Después un hombre alto apareció con una tanga negra y algunos símbolos pintados en su cuerpo, abriéndoles una manta de tul donde la fiesta apenas comenzaba.

- "¡DIOS!... ¿VEZ SERENA!... ¡TE DIJE QUE VALDRIA LA PENA!..." – chillo de emoción y tomo sus manos.

El lugar era bastante grande, en un lado apartado había varias go-go dancer en algunos fierros y en cubos bailando, se dieron cuenta que la entrada era el segundo piso y cuando se afirmaron en el baranda se dieron cuenta que habían varios jóvenes bailando y disfrutando de la fiesta. Más allá estaba un salón donde gente adulta conversaba, mas allá y en el mismo piso, había una sección inmensa para juegos de casino y apuestas. Esto estaba a punto de reventar.

- "¡SI!... OHHH DIOS… ¡MIRA MINA!..." – Serena apunto con emoción a una pareja.

- "CAMERON DIAZ JUNTO A ANTONIO BANDERAS¡HABLANDO EN VIVO Y EN DIRECTO!" – la miro – "vamos a pedirle algunos autógrafos…" –

- "Mina no" – la tomo del brazos – "recuerda que somos personas de la _elite social_ de estos lados" – miro hacia los lados – "además pone atención…" – apunto hacia abajo – "allá ahí varios chicos con quien podemos ligar" – sonrió.

- "¡Si!... además, somos carne nueva en esta cuidad…" – le guiño el ojo – "hay que conocer a las personas de aquí… así que andando…" –

Mina tomo la mano de Serena y ambas bajaron juntas por las escaleras metálicas hacia abajo. Al instante, Mina sintió una mano rodear su cintura, al instante se dio la vuelta.

- "Hola linda…" –Mina vio al tipo, no estaba mal: ojos oscuros, negros; cabello rubio y bestia elegantemente. Pero una vez que reconoció el olor a drogas, decidió alejarse – "¿Bailas?" – tomo su mano.

- "Oh… lo siento, pero vengo con una amiga" – Serena vio confundida a Mina¿Por qué no acepto bailar con el? Antes de que preguntara, sintió la pestilencia a drogas.

- "Tengo a unos amigos que con gusto bailarían contigo, preciosa" – se dirigió a Serena – "vamos. No te cuesta nada…" – dijo mirando a Mina fijamente a los ojos, quien ella se incomodo y rápidamente rodó sus ojos.

- "De verdad, en serio… tengo que acompañarla" – dijo Mina fastidiada – "no conoce la cuidad" – mintió.

- "No te preocupes, andaremos juntos para todos lados…" –

Serena sintió la presión y la tensión de su amiga mientras le apretaba la mano, así que decidió actuar – "Ella no puede bailar contigo… por que…" – ambos la miraron, una con confusión y otro con intranquilidad – "… por que…" – de detuvo a pensar¡ahora que diría! – "… por que¡somos lesbianas!…" –

Mina abrió grandes sus ojos, pero prefirió seguir el juego – "¡Si, si…" – tomo el hombre del tipo y le dio una risita nerviosa – "… somos lesbianas, así que no podemos bailar contigo…" – dijo Mina con triunfo.

Pero antes de que siguiera, Serena tiro de su mano y siguieron caminando unos pasos, aun cerca del tipo. Serena decidió hacer algo para que el hombre no las persiguiera. Agarro con fuerza el trasero de su amiga, quien ella le respondió de la misma manera. Y con un poco de vergüenza, Serena tomo el rostro de Mina y le planto un enorme beso apasionado.

Mina se sorprendió, pero obviamente; siguió con el juego respondiéndole con mayor fuerza. Una vez terminado el beso, se dieron cuenta que el tipo las miro con decepción y se fue, ambas rieron.

- "¡Nunca pensé eso de ti, Serena!..." – rió Mina recargándose en la barra – "¡tengo que reconocer que fue un grandioso plan de improvisación!..." –

- "Ya lo sabes" – le guiño el ojo – "soy la reina de los apuros" – ambas rieron.

- "¡Ey amigo!" – Mina le hablo al barman – "dos tequilas margaritas, uno para mi y para mi amiga que visita la cuidad" – el barman asistió y comenzaron a reír…

Esto, acabada de comenzar…

•**XxXxXxX**•

**Abertura, Segunda Plana**

- "Se que este no es un nuevo proyecto para mi…" –

Un hombre en una tarima hablaba frente al público en un salón. Fácilmente se deducía que tenía alrededor de unos treinta años, alto, un hombre sencillo y simpático. Al menos no mostraba signos de avaricia…

- "Pero ya saben como soy… no me puedo desistir a una idea así…" – se escucharon pequeñas risas de los invitados, el dio un aplauso – "¡Pero, después de todo, veo que vale la pena!... aun así, quiero dar las gracias a cooperadores que colaboraron con artistas, ideas… y algunos con la comida del día…" – indicó sabiamente – "entre ellos, quiero agradecer profundamente a mi querido amigo, Darien Chiba" – el aludido le sonrió y levanto su copa de vino – "a Diamante Black, y Francesca Williams. Para ellos un gran aplauso por favor" – todo el recinto aplaudió por ellos – "y como siempre… ¡que comience la fiesta!..." –

La música comenzó a tocar fuertemente en la pista de baile que los jóvenes, hijos de invitados y bailarines alabaron, ya se estaban aburriendo y pifiaban con ganas al DJ.

- "¡Amigo!..." – Darien le da un buen apretón de manos a su amigo de ojos verdes.

- "¡Darien, al fin un rostro agradable" –

- "Veo que tus invitados te siguen la pista" – bromeo.

- "Ni que lo digas…" – suspiro – "… a veces es un poco ajetreado este tipo de eventos. ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por que tantas ideas?" – ambos rieron un instante.

- "¡Artemis!" – un hombre toco su hombro.

- "Diamante, al fin te encuentro hombre" – dijo el peliblanco – "lo siento Darien, pero tendré que hablar con el en privado" – Artemis rodeo por los hombros al otro peliblanco y se alejaron del pelinegro.

Darien sonrió satisfecho. _Sus mujeres_ se estaban entreteniendo, la fiesta estaba buena; al fin una sin tanto protocolo y elegancia, aunque se era mas partidario de la elocuencia y afinidad. Froto un poco su cuello.

- "Mire cabeza hueca, no me importa quien allá sido el maldito cabrón que se quiere meter con mis estudiantes… pero si algunas vez, si alguna vez se asoma por mi oficina… te juro… ¡QUE NI TU NI NADIE QUERRA VER MI MALDITO ROSTRO DE PERRA ENOJADA!..." – Darien se dio vuelta sorprendido, sonrió mas al ver que la querida prometida de su amigo estaba hablando por celular – "¿Y crees que me importa a mi?... ¡A LA MISMA MIERDA!... mira John, no estoy para juegos y se perfectamente quien es… QUE NO, aun no hables con la policía… ¿CIA, no creo que sea necesario…" – se dio vuelta para encontrar a un sonriente Darien, ella sin embargo no cambio su expresión de neutralidad – "mas tarde hablamos, llama al personal de la morgue. Iré mas tarde…" – rápidamente cerro el celular – "Hola Darien…" – lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla tranquilamente.

- "Luna… aun no dejas de sorprenderme" –

- "Sabes perfectamente como son de hipócritas mis empleados… tan sumisos" – gruño, tomo una copa de champagne y la bebió de un viaje – "¡Dios!... necesito vacaciones…" – entrecerró los ojos.

- "Ni que lo digas" – miro a la gente – "Artemis me dijo que estaba estresado de tanto movimiento" –

- "Algo me dijo" – levanto sus hombros – "pero ya sabes lo hipocondríaco que es el… ¿vienes solo?" –

- "Mmm algo así" – sonrió hacia el lado, Luna frunció aun mas su ceño – "Mis chicas deben estar divirtiéndose por ahí…" –

- "¿Chicas?" – Luna arrugo su frente y negó con la cabeza – "No tienes remedio, niño…" – busco con la mirada a su prometido – "¿Dónde se metió ese infeliz?" –

- "Sutiles palabras de amor" – susurro el bebiendo de su copa de vino blanco – "Se fue a hablar con Diamante… de no se que" – miro su copa.

- "Algo en mente tiene el. No es que Artemis este mas loco, es solo que Diamante me da mala espina" – frunció su ceño y se cruzo de brazos – "no se que tendrá planeado esta vez" – negó varias veces con la cabeza.

- "No seas tan descalificativo con el, nada malo te ha hecho" –

- "Es cosa de presencia, nada mas" – suspiro y volvió a esa mirada de neutralidad que tanto la caracterizaba – "¿y tu?... ¿no deberías estar cuidando a tus _mujeres_?..." –

- "Ellas se saben cuidar por si solas…" – sonrió y se recargo en la mesa de cóctel – "Uh… ¿ese no es Seiya?..." –

Luna se dio vuelta lentamente hacia su derecha – "Esta con Karyuu…" – frunció el ceño – "¿Qué pretende el?" –

- "Tal vez ligar con ella, que más…" – metió su mano en el bolsillo y Luna rodó sus ojos.

- "En lo único que piensas es en sexo. No se como los hombres pueden sobrevivir así…"-

- "Ah… ah" – negó con el dedo – "sexo, dinero, placeres de la vida…" – levanto levemente sus hombros – "lo mejor de la vida, querida" – le dio un beso ligero en su mejilla, mostrando su cariño y respeto hacia ella – "¿hacia donde vas?... eso te escuche hablar…" – la miro seriamente.

Sin embargo, Luna suspiro cansada y estiro un poco sus brazos – "Asesinato, tengo supervisar. Por eso busco con tanta insistencia a Artemis; como su prometida tengo que decirle las cosas…" –

- "¿En donde?" –

- "Tengo que llamar a John mas tarde, pero si el maldito perro cabrón de mi enemigo llega primero…" – levanto el puño – "… mato a patadas al maldito engendro quien lo llamo…" –

- "Primero conserva la calma" – tomo sus hombros y la sentó.

- "¡Ja!... eso quisieras" – se levanto de nuevo mientras tomaba un cigarro – "mejor me voy, así que me disculpas de Artemis cuando lo ves. No tengo mucho tiempo, bye" – le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y se perdió entre la gente.

•**XxXxXxX**•

**Baño de Hombres**

Se agarro fuertemente de la espalda del hombre, gemía con fuerza y enterraba su cabeza entre su pelo. Daba envestidas fuertes y rápidas, le agrado de sobremanera su estilo. Aunque ella no se quedaba atrás. Atrapada entre la pared y el, mecía sus cadenas hacia arriba y abajo, sus panties estaban a un lado de los pantalones del tipo y su vestido rojo esta mas arriba de lo que debía.

El la sujetaba de sus muslos mientras le daba de vez en cuando algunas nalgadas. Cada vez mas, las paredes internas de de ella se apretaban mas, apunto de culminar. El momento llego y ambos gritaron llenos de desesperación. Y como si nada hubiera pasado, el la baja, se lavan y toman sus cosas para vestirse.

- "Debo admitir que te mueves bastante bien, linda" – dijo el hombre castaño – "tienes un cuerpo fenomenal" – lamió sus labios con lujuria.

- "No fue nada" – tomo su cabello mientras se hacia una coleta alta – "me entretuve un buen rato" –

- "Aun así…" – se subió la cremallera – "… me gustaría salir contigo¿Qué dices?..." –

- "Lo siento" – dijo ella un poco cortante – "tengo dueño" – le guiño el ojo.

- "Ya veo¿al menos me dirás tu nombre?" –

- "Rei Hino a sus servicios" – le tendió la mano – "¿y el tuyo?..." –

- "Nicolas Altamirano…" –

- "¿Un latino?" – dijo ella con emoción.

- "Si" – asistió con la cabeza con orgullo – "Soy brasileño, lo mejor de lo mejor…" –

- "Ahh ya veo" – le sonrió mientras tomaba sus zapatos.

- "Es extraño" – dijo el mientras se recargaba en la pared.

- "¿Qué cosa?" – lo miro un poco confundida.

- "Tuvimos sexo sin aun conocer nuestros nombres¿no te parece extraño?..." – ella asistió un poco divertida la cabeza – "… primera vez que me sucede. Y sobretodo con una chica tan linda como tu…" –

- "¡Jaja!" – Rió divertida – "¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar algo a la barra?" –

- "¿Lo podría interpretar como una cita?" –

- "Como quieras, brasileño" –

•**XxXxXxX**•

**Primera Plana**

- "¡Mina, voy a la barra y regreso!... ¡me estoy muriendo de sed!" – dijo Serena cansada de tanto bailar y gritándole a Mina cerca de su oído.

- "¿Como!" – dijo ella confundida.

- "¡Que estoy cansada¡voy a ir a tomar algo y regreso!... ¿ok?" – Mina comprendiendo, asistió rápidamente la cabeza mientras le mostraba un signo de victoria. Ella solamente rió.

Se alejo y salio a la barra. Estuvo un buen instante sentada, descansando y disfrutando de la música tecno que en ese momento estaba. Era un sitio oscuro, lleno de deseos… lo sintió desde un principio, desde que piso la entrada del lugar. Miro a su lado, una pareja singular. Una chica de cabellos negros y vestido rojo hablaba animadamente con un hombre de cabellos castaños mientras mantenía su mano en su cintura.

Aparto rápidamente la vista, nunca había tenido una relación amorosa. Siempre era la perjudicada. Se enamoraba de los chicos malos, los rudos, o los que siempre rompían el corazón a las mujeres. Su única relación duro dos escasos meces, el le rompió el corazón cuando supo que el estaba saliendo con otra. Su corazón quedo herido provocándole una cierta timidez y temor en relaciones amorosas. Durante su vida, su querida amiga Mina Aino le presento hombres que de verdad llamaba la atención, pero lamentablemente, ninguno la tomaba en cuenta, no le interesaba su persona. Llego a pensar que era fea, horrible, el ser más asqueroso del mundo; y aun seguía con ese sentimiento.

Tal vez estaba destinada a quedar sola, a los amores fortuitos y las miradas escasas. Tal vez nadie la querría, ninguna atracción hacia ella y sobretodo… necesita a ese alguien a su lado, de verdad. Se sentía sola… Tratando de alejar esos pensamientos incoherentes de su cabeza, se fijo en que su amiga estaba bailando con un tipo. Así que un poco derrotada se fue hacia un balcón a respirar un poco.

•**XxXxXxX**•

**Hospedería**

- "Pobre chica, no merecía este final" –

Luna miraba con su usual neutralidad y mirada fría la habitación. La chica estaba ensangrentada, desgarrada, acuchillada en el techo. El herdor de su cuerpo aun era fuerte, mientras las gotas de sangre caían en la cama toda destruida.

- "Aun así, este tipo aun comete los crímenes perfectos" – dijo Luna paseando viendo las pertenecías de la chica.

- "Tiene un cuchillo enterrado alrededor de su garganta y en su corazón…" – dijo Yaten, según al mando y mano izquierda de Luna.

- "Coagulación de sangre. Veo que a nuestro amiguito practica el sadismo y el masoquismo… el enemigo perfecto¿no lo crees?..." –

- "Aun así me parece extraño que solo ataque a mujeres jóvenes, entre 14 y 20 años…" –

- "Puede ser un nuevo Jack…" –

- "¿El Destripador?" – Luna asistió con la cabeza – "¿Y cuales son tus razones Luna?" –

- "Solo razona…" – se dio vuelta y se dirigió hacia el velador – "Botella de vino, y el vino viene las uvas. Táctica usada por el antiguo Jack. Luego sigue las edades de las mujeres, a esa edad comienza entre las mujeres la prostitución. Aparte asesina con cuchillos, no es la primera vez que nos encontramos con su nota…" – tomo un papel manchado y escrito con sangre.

- "Ok, es un nuevo Jack" –

- "Aunque tiene tendencias de locura. Mira que practicar sadismo…" –

- "Y aplicarlas a mujeres jóvenes masoquismo, deja mucho que pensar, Srta. Luna" –

Ambos se dieron vuelta mirando fijamente a la mujer pequeña que se acerca tranquilamente hacia ellos, evadiendo a los policías y las cintas amarillas. Una mujer menudita, sencilla. Cabellos castaños ondulados y ojos verdes – "Soy Molly…" – se dirigió a ambos – "… detective…" –

- "Mas bien pareces de practica" – dijo Luna mirando nuevamente el cuerpo que capturo su atención – "Yaten, busca a John y dile que saque algunas fotos, luego que las archive y que las mande hacia a Francia" –

- "¿Francia?" –

- "Lo mandare a un experto en asesinatos brutales…" – le dio una mirada fría, Yaten le sonrió y se fue – "¿Qué opinas tu?" –

- "Le gusta la sangre" – Molly se acerco por su espalda y saco su libreta de notas.

- "Ah… ya veo… mi nueva morgue andante…" – Molly le sonrió y siguió con sus notas – "Muy bien. Necesito que cheques el cuerpo cuando lo bajen, busca señales de violación" –

- "Srta. Luna, hay una gran incisión en el vientre de ella…" –

- "Mmmm… puede que nuestro amigo sea traficante de órganos. Anota todo…" – se dirigió a sus pertenecías – "¿Cómo se llama?" –

- "¿Quien?" – Molly levanto un poco su mirada.

- "La chica… quien era…" –

- "Anne Banhet. 19 años, prostituta…" –

Luna la miro y sonrió en triunfo – "Las favoritas de Jack…" – suspiro y recogió una fotografía de ella, cabellos negros, ojos castaños. Una chica hermosa – "¿Algún testigo?" –

- "Creo recordar, que la policía estaba cuestionando a Neheremia Jakson. Creo que era su compañera de cuarto y vio cuando el hombre se le acerco. Eso fue lo que escuche" –

- "Bien… espera un poco" – se fijo en sus ojos – "sus ojos…" –

- "¿Qué sucede con ellos?" – trato de mirar bien.

- "Míralos bien, están llenos de sangre. Primera vez que lo veo… también investiga sobre eso. Iré a hablar con la chica. Si necesitas alguna observación, llama a Yaten, el sabrá que hacer" – Molly asistió y Luna se retiro de la habitación.

Solo una persona fue testigo de lo ocurrido, solamente el asesino.

•**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**•

**¡Hola! **♡

¡Uh!... actualización después de mas que un mes, les traigo este chp que espero que les guste. Me dedique mucho a el, nuevos personajes, situaciones; pero me esperaran un poquito mas ya que se viene una parte de la continuación del algunos finales (fiesta, conversaciones) así que no se preocupen… todo bajo control.

¡Bien!... quiero aclarar algo: la chica asesinada, era Ann del Árbol de la Oscuridad por cualquier cosa¿ok? Y una ultima aclaración, las relaciones de Serena no son duraderas, se enamora pero los hombres son la que no la toman en cuenta. Y con respecto al asesino, un personaje nuevo que integre y que será parte del juego en las Vegas, y les aseguro escenas de ese tipo; están avisadas ;D. A todo esto¿alguien ha visto a Yelitza?...

¡Y no se olviden de los review!... ¡me dan fuerza para seguir escribiendo!... saludos varios!

Ahora sus review… claro…

•**·**

**Hechizera Leisa: **Hola!... un gusto leerte chica. Pero pasemos a lo que te importa. Aunque tenia pensado usar todos los personajes de la serie completa, me di cuenta que es un trabajo pesado, asi que opte por elegir algunos. Creo que hasta aquí llegue con personajes, algunos serán nómbranos pero no aparecerán, o que aparezcan pero para el rato. Mira, Seiya es hombre, y viendo su personalidad de _macho seductor_ es obvio que le gustan ese tipo de chicas, y sobre su encuentro, en el próximo chp lo veras. Y no te preocupes con las demás historias, todavía falta un poco para terminar y los pongo, asi que estes atenta. Saludos!

**Tanitalove: **Tania, uh!... antes que nada, mil disculpas por el e-mail que aun te debo mandar, pero ya lo tengo listo y todo, solo falta un poco de tiempo para mandarlo. Oh si… tu nickname xD… de verdad me pareció extraño el nombre cuando lo vi detenidamente, aparte tenia esa canción de Manson así que, supongo que solo son coincidencias. Ah, Serena… pues siempre la hago sufrir… y de esta, no se escapara! zEe!... aparte tengo un buen plan para ella. Pero depende como van las cosas. Bueno chica, mas adelante te mando el mail, y bueno. Actualiza _El Espejo, _y ah, felicidades por el premio!... Saludos!

**Keisa: **Gracias por tus comentarios Keisa, son muy alentadores. Eso es lo que me gusta experimentar, el comportamiento de los personajes, como sus mentes y sus actos pueden jugar para ellos. De verdad me parecen interesantes algunos puntos que tomas en cuenta, espero verte por aquí chica. Cualquier cosa te contactas con mi persona. Bye!

**Kimusa:** Eh mujer!... compatriota querida. Siii, Sammy y su hermano pequeño¿no es lindo?... una linda familia unida, me gusto esa idea. Y siii, Mina choco con Yaten xD. Mmmm, con respecto a Darien, lo lamento por el. Pero es asi, algunos hombres tratan como objetos a las mujeres, y también me estoy descargando un poco con el, dejando un poco de rencor para el. Nos vemos!

**Jess Tenoh: **Perfecto, esa era la idea que quería dar. Nunca se sabe quienes fueron los padres de las Outhre's, nadie sabe realmente, solo de Hotaru. Oh si, los fanarts tengo que terminarlos, están ya listos, aun no se si ponerles color. Espero verte por aquí, chica. Saludos!

**Aisha-ladimoon: **Aisha!... ey, sorry por irme sin despedirme, pero me apagaron el MODEM xD… ¡Naaa, la cosa de su contratación no fue suerte, este me dio lata poner tramites y todo; así que decidí que de un viaje trabajaron. Si, desde un principio me encanto el titulo, _Pecados Capitales_, creo que te insita a leerlos también, pero nadie sabe. Y exacto! Eso es lo que quiero mostrar. A pesar de que tú seas una persona correcta, tranquila, alegre, sana mentalmente, entre otras cualidades positivas; siempre la gente te va a incitar a algo malo, a probar algo que no conoces y sabes que es malo, al final lo haces igual. O sea… nadie se puede resistir. Oh si… tengo algo en mente entre las contrataciones trásfugas de Mina y Serena, mas adelante te darás cuenta. Actualiza!... Besos y abrazos!...

**Mirianky:** Si, si… BIEN tarde xD. Mi-chan, me debes unos cuantos chp's¿no crees? Me tienes en ascuas esperando, así que apure el paso, chica. Con respecto a la contratación de Serena, aun no pienso decir totalmente mis planes, pero te puede bastar que ella será muy reclamada en los show's. Sii, ese tipo de parejas esta de moda en Brasil. Bueno chica, me despido, cuídate!

**Arely Rei:** Arely, poco y nada se de ti, creo que el tiempo te tiene absorta. Con respecto a la ropa, ja!... soy la reina de la modas entre todos. Hasta me dan ganas de hacer mi propia ropa… y si vieras mi closet, ahí estaríamos hablando de otro tema. Las entrevistas tenían que ser llamativas, cosas inusuales que podrían preguntar, ya sabes… El fanart que me persigue xD, no te preocupes, solo pinto y lo mando. Bueno chica, tengo el tiempo contado así que te me cuidas niña y abrazos para ti!

**Bubley:** Si, yo leí tu historia y me pareció genial!... ¿Cuándo actualizas, necesito leer una continuación! Gracias por tus comentarios chica, pero tan largos no son, solo son completos. Aparte encuentro que están demasiado cortos, ja, quien me viera… quien me ve. Gracias por tu review, mil gracias. Saludos y espero verte eh, no te olvides de tu actualización!...

**Ulrich: **Primero que nada, déjame darte las gracias por seguirme la pista, y el hecho de que te hayas leído todas mis historias en un solo día, me sorprendes chica. Tienes razón, falta esa chispa de maldad o de odio, solo eso falta y seré una escritora feliz. Bueno, Hotaru aun falta que aparezca, mas adelante. Y Lita, pues bueno… nadie se la imagina. Mil gracias por tus otros comentarios y solo espero verte otra vez. Cuidate!

•**·**

Escuchen una canción muy jugosa xD!... _Ass like That _– Eminen ♪ Se las recomiendo, esta muy buena! Y no se olviden de los fantásticos review y de seguir leyendo!

•**·**

**Domingo 3 de Julio – 2005**

→ **Pola Kaiou**


	5. Precaucion: no juegues con fuego

**XxXxXxX**

**Pecados Capitales**

**XxXxXxX**

Capitulo 5

"_Precaución: no juegues con fuego" _

By Pola Kaiou

**XxXxXxX**

- "¿Neheremia?" –

Luna se compadeció de la chica de cabellos negros y ojos azules destrozados sentada en la barra, con una manta alrededor de ella, su rostro demacrado por el intensivo llanto y una mujer a su lado consolándola.

- "¿S-si?" – dijo muy bajito y con su vista perdida.

- "Necesito hablar con usted…" –

- "Lo siento, Srta., pero ella no esta en condiciones de…" – Luna solo le muestra su placa de detective.

- "Es sobre su amiga, Anne" –

- "¿Anne?" – una vez más rompió en llanto y la otra mujer la miro de mala gana.

- "Mire lo que provoco" – Luna solo se gira para mirarla de una manera seria y sin emoción – "¡no tienes corazón!... ¡la chica esta destrozada!..." – Neheremia solo llora mas fuerte.

- "¿Y?... ¿terminaste?..." – miro a la prostituta de arriba hacia abajo.

- "¡Insolente¡puede que no tenga los medios, pero usted no tiene moral; me escucho!... ¡NO LA TIENE!..." – Luna levanto su brazo y una fuerte cachetada resonó en el bar.

- "Mira pequeña puta…" – hablo despacio, lento y tranquilo – "Aquí la que mando soy yo, no una cualquiera como tu. Lamentablemente, un loco mato a tu otra amiga… esta muerta, MUERTA… así que no te tienes que preocupar por el dolor de tu otra amiga" – apunto a la chica a su lado quien la miraba ausente – "así que… ¿serias tan amable de mover tu humanidad y largarte FUERA de mi vista?" – en cambio, la chica no se movió. Luna decidió tomar otros métodos – "¡SEGURIDAD!" – Grito aun manteniendo la mirada en la jovencita, al instante llegaron tres hombres – "llénensela, no la quiero ver…" – la tomaron en brazos, mientras llenaba de insultos a Luna tratando de zafarse en vano.

- "¿Qué quiere usted?" – dijo la chica de ojos azules mirándola fijamente.

- "Se que fuiste testigo… cuéntame lo que viste…" – Luna cómodamente dejo su abrigó negro a un lado y se sentó a su lado tranquilamente cruzándose de brazos.

- "No sabría que decirle" – Luna le dio un pañuelo – "gracias…" – susurro.

- "Pues menos se yo. Mira que fue muy agradable ver a tu amiga clavada en el techo" – hablando sarcásticamente, sintió a la chica ahogar un pequeño grito – "¡oh!... sin olvidar la sangre caer en la cama rota…" –

- "¡Esta bien!" – Dijo desesperada – "le hablare de lo que sucedió…" – suspiro.

**---**

_- "¡Anne!... ¡hoy será tu primera noche!..." – grito emocionada Neheremia._

_- "¡Sii!" – Dio un salto de alegría – "me siento… no lo se… nerviosa y ansiosa tal vez. Tengo el presentimiento de que esta noche será inolvidable" – hablo con ojos soñadores para luego dar una ligera sonrisa. _

_- "Uh… tal vez" – se sentó en la barra junto a ella – "mira… ¿vez al tipo de ahí?..." – hablo en susurros y cerca de ella. Anne giro y vio a un hombre de cabellos ondulados negros hasta sus hombros, completamente vestido de negro, un sombrero que cubría sus ojos mientras esta tranquilamente bebiendo cerveza – "es todo un bombón…" – lamió sus labios con lujuria._

_- "¡Es mío!..." – al instante, Anne se levanto y arregló su falda corta – "¡así que deséame suerte!" – urgió sus hombros con alegría y emoción._

_- "Sabes que todo saldrá bien, solo tienes que relajarte…" – Anne sonrió y le dio un beso en su mejilla._

_- "Muchas gracias Neheremia" – le dio un fuerte abrazo – "¡acuérdate que mas tarde iremos a bailar!" – le guiño el ojo, se dio vuelta y fue donde el tipo._

_Neheremia solo lo vio de espaldas, Anne le susurró unas cuantas palabras y el se levanto. Era un hombre bastante alto, cuerpo fornido. Vio que Anne y el tipo subieron a las escaleras y se perdieron entre los escalones. La pelinegra suspiro._

_- "Mucha suerte Anne…" -_

**--- **

- "Entonces… Anne era nueva en todo esto, su primer trabajo…" – murmuro Luna y Neheremia dio un sollozo – "Muy bien, muchas gracias por tu cooperación" –

- "Una consulta… ¿el cuerpo de ella… esta, en malas condiciones?..." – murmuro por lo bajo y la miro con esperanza.

Luna solo se acerco y con lastima la miro, apoyando su mano en su hombro – "Lo siento" – susurro cerca de su rostro. Rápidamente y volviendo a su actitud de siempre, recogió su abrigo, subió por las escaleras y entrar al cuarto.

- "¿Y bien?" – dijo Yaten recargado en la pared tomando algunas apuntes mirando a la chica aun en el techo.

- "La chica era nueva en la profesión. Justo en el blanco…" – se dio vuelta para dejar su abrigo en una silla – "… nuestro asesino solo ataca a mujeres jóvenes, practica sadomasoquismo y sadismo… tal vez pertenezca a una secta satánica" – prendió otro cigarro mas – "… y viendo a las asesinas anteriores, son todas artistas de cualquier rango… cantantes de bar, prostitutas, actrices, pintoras… extraño…" –

- "Tal vez le gusta figurar" – gruño Yaten dejando sus apuntes a un lado y mirar a su superior – "¿Crees que querrá llegar al status social alto?..." –

- "¿A que te refieres?" –

- "Que si querrá matar a grandes bailarinas de casinos, prostitutas bien pagadas… empresarias…" – se cruzo de brazos.

- "No había pensado en eso…" –

- "Puede que sea lo más probable" – dijo Molly sacando algunas fotos al cuerpo y pertenecías.

- "¿Por qué lo dices?" –

- "Es simple…" – saco el rollo y comenzó a buscar otro entre sus ropas – "… primero empezó por cantantes de bar… Tal vez querrá matar a alguien importante…" –

- "O solo tomar venganza de algo…" – murmuro Luna.

- "Aunque contamos con la ultima posibilidad… ¿Cuál venganza, para que?..." –

- "Lo mas asertivo por situaciones personales, religiosas o económicas…" – susurró una voz masculina.

Los tres voltearon para ver a un hombre rubio platinado y ojos azules. Vestía una camisa azul de seda con los primeros botones desabrochados, pantalones negros y una chaqueta negra Armani. Todo un bombón.

- "Philip Tsukino" – saco su placa de detective.

- "¿Tu eres el nuevo detective en mi grupo?" – Paul asistió – "Muy bien… manos a la obra, Paul. Tenemos un cuerpo que descubrir…" –

**XxXxXxX**

**Primera Plana, Disco **

- "Un téquiela margarita, por favor" – dijo Serena en voz alta al barman que solo asistió con la cabeza.

Miro a su alrededor, recién llegaba de tomar un poco de aire; el ambiente esta sofocante y caliente. Cuesta respirar. Busco con la mirada a Mina, y la vio bastante divertida bailando con el mismo chico. Sonrió de manera simpática al ver al tipo que se toparon en la entrada mirando frustradamente como bailaba ella.

- "Aquí esta" – dijo en voz neutra el barman siguiendo con sus acrobacias.

Miro hacia un lado y se dio cuenta que aun estaba la pareja, esta vez jugando al "golpeadito". Suspiro, terminando su bebida se iría a bailar.

**XxXxXxX**

- "Seiya… ¿a quien buscas?..." – dijo Taiki apoyado en el barandal viendo hacia la gente bailar.

- "A nadie. Solo estaba buscando a una chica con quien poder bailar" – suspiro y se recargo en el barandal.

- "Pues esta Karyuu…" – Seiya negó con la cabeza.

- "No quiero bailar con ella. Busco algo diferente, taiki…" – lo miro de reojo – "¿y tu?... ¿no deberías buscar a la bella Mizuno?..." – Taiki frunció el ceño – "hace un instante la vi hablar con Artemis¿Por qué no vas y la buscas?..." –

- "Naaaa… después…" – dijo entre dientes sonrojado.

- "Cobarde" – giro sus ojos al igual que su cabeza hacia el lado de la barra. Suspiro derrotado. Ni una chica hermosa o atractiva a la vista. Y las que estaban bailaban con musculosos hombres, basura. Cansado de tanto buscar su vista fue a parar en la barra y… su corazón latió mil por hora…

Sus ojos volaron al ver un hermoso ángel entremedio de tantos demonios. Su largo cabello rubio tomado en dos bombones, sus ojos azules que a simple vista los veía, mucho mas claro que los suyos. Sus labios finos, al igual que su figura y su rostro. Ese vestido color perla dejaba ver sus increíbles curvas escondidas. Dios… era una diosa… Sintió su corazón paralizarse y grabo aquella imagen en su mente¿acaso seria amor a primera vista?

- "Tierra llamando a Seiya" – su hermano paso su mano por sus ojos, al instante Seiya tomo su mano y la alejo cuidadosamente para seguir embobarse con la criatura en medio de la barra.

- "Mira Taiki… es hermosa" – apunto a la rubia – "Dios, tengo que conocerla" –

- "¡Ey!" – Trato de detenerlo – "¡adonde crees que vas!" –

- "Tengo que hablar con ella" – hablo con temor asustando un poco al castaño – "tengo que alcanzarla…" –

Taiki solo suspiro cuando vio partir a su hermano rápidamente bajar por las escaleras – "¿sucede algo?" – se dio vuelta para encontrar a Karyuu mirándolo fijamente.

- "Nada" – suspiro – "solo que a Seiya le dio arranques de locura y amor" – hablo sarcásticamente bebiendo un poco.

- "¿Perdón?" – ella levanto ágilmente una ceja.

- "Mejor no me hagas caso… borra de tu mente lo que te dije…" – miro hacia su lado izquierdo y vio a la linda Mizuno sola. Se ruborizo un poco.

- "¿Por qué no vas y te le acercas?" – Karyuu se puso a su lado, Taiki la miro con temor – "no pierdes nada. Invítala a bailar o a una copa de vino" – se acerco mas a el pero aun mirando fijamente a la chica – "es hermosa" –

Taiki la miro y le sonrió, ahora se armaría de valor y se acercaría.

- "Mmm… Hola…" – Taiki tímidamente se acerco a la chica. No podía negar que se veía bella, hermosa; su corazón estaba atragantándose en su garganta y las malditas mariposas en su estomago le molestaba.

- "Hola" – dijo ella normal y tranquilamente, fijando su mirada en sus ojos castaños.

- "Soy Taiki Kou…" - dijo el ruborizado y tendiéndole la mano.

- "Ami Mizuno" – dijo ella alagada recogiendo su mano – "Creo haber escuchado su nombre¿es usted hermano de Yaten Kou?" –

- "Si" –

- "Déjeme decirle que no se parecen en nada" – rió un poco.

- "No me lo diga…" – suspiro derrotado – "No nos parecemos en nada. Al igual que Seiya" –

- "Todos son muy diferentes, aunque lamento no conocer a su hermano Seiya" – lo miro fijamente – "¿Todos ustedes sacaron algo diferente de sus padres?" –

- "Mas bien de nuestras madres" – Ami la miro con extrañeza – "Los tres tenemos madres diferentes" – Taiki suspiro – "dos fueron asesinadas…" –

- "¿Como?" – la peliazul lo miro incrédula.

Taiki desvió su mirada y suspiro – "Mi padre se caso con mi madre, cuando tenia tres años la asesinaron. Mi padre cayó en depresión. Luego conoció a la madre de Yaten, el mismo año se casaron y nació mi hermano. También la asesinaron, mas bien le propusieron un accidente en colisión, un año mas tarde, conoció a la madre de Seiya, que por suerte aun vive… ella ha sido como la madre de nosotros…" –

- "Es algo… rara tu historia…" – trato de sonreír.

- "Ni que lo digas. Las asesinaron para destruir a mi padre… no se cual es tanto el odio, pero así fue…" – suspiro una vez mas y la miro – "¿vamos a tomar una copa de vino?" – le tendió su brazo.

Ami le dio una grande sonrisa – "Claro. Por que no" –

**XxXxXxX**

- "Setsuna… ¿sabes donde esta Rei?..." –

- "No la vi, de hecho desde la inauguración desapareció" – Setsuna se sentó a su lado mientras el la abrazaba por la cintura – "¿Sucede algo?" – viendo el ceño en Darien.

- "Es extraño" – dijo tranquilamente fumando un cigarro – "No es normal que se desaparezca" –

- "Déjala, es joven… ¿vamos a bailar?..." –

El suspiro, no le gustaba bailar; pero esto era un caso especial – "Esta bien, tal vez ella este bailando" –

- "Puede ser" – sonrió con energía.

**XxXxXxX**

- "¿Viste su cara de felicidad?" –

- "No estoy ciega" –

- "Si, lo se… ¿pero la viste? Setsuna se esta haciendo muchas ilusiones con mi primo" – Michiru se acerco con dos copas.

- "Ella se lo busco" – Michiru frunció el ceño – "¿Que?" – la miro.

- "A ti te pasa algo…" – dejo las copas en la mesa – "algo que no me quieres contar¿verdad?..." –

- "Verdad" – volteo y fijo en Setsuna y Darien que salían del salón.

- "Las cosas así no funcionan, Haruka. ¿Qué te ocurre?" –

- "No es nada… solo…" – murmuro y se sentó de mala gana en la silla.

- "Vamos dime" –

- "Bueno…" – cerro sus ojos y se cruzo de brazos – "Me llamaron hace un instante…" –

- "Y…" – Michiru se sentó a u lado.

- "Diciendo que tenia que ir a Nueva York a supervisar los pagos" –

- "¿Qué pagos?" –

- "Eso quiero saber. Hicieron giros automotrices ilícitos" – lazo una mirada asesina hacia la nada – "cuando atrape a los malditos cabrones, te juro que no querran saber nunca ni de mi nombre" –

- "¿Y como saben tus empleados de eso?" –

- "La policía les dijo, sobresueldos, giros… ¡Ahhh, el maldito supervisor que deje tubo la culpa. Lo despediré" –

- "Ahhh…" – suspiro Michiru – "¿Dónde están tus padres?" –

- "Se fueron hace un instante" – se levanto – "¿vamos a bailar?" –

- "¿Bailar Pop?" – frunció mas su ceño escuchando la música.

- "¿Y?" – levanto sus hombros.

Miochiru se levanto y la miro en reproche – "como quieras… pero después no te quejes de las canciones de Britney" –

- "Espero que al maldito DJ no se le ocurra…" –

**---**

Michiru en medio de la pista de baile. Suspiro derrotada. Sabia que no era una buena idea ir a bailar. Como lo supuso… pusieron la famosa canción _Toxic, _Haruka paro de bailar, miro asesinamente a la gente que disfrutaba de la canción. A grandes zancadas salio de la pista, ella simplemente se quedo hay viendo su celular. Miro hacia un costado de la pista donde estaba el DJ, vio a Haruka subir por la escalera pasando ágilmente la seguridad gritándoles y empujándolos, y luego reclamarle. Al instante cambiaron la música a electrónica bajo las amenazas de la _Gran y Temible Haruka Ten'ou_.

- "Ahhh… lo sabia" – suspiro una vez mas.

**XxXxXxX**

**Barra**

- _"Ahora la pareja que esta a mi lado se esta besando como locos" _– la mente de Serena comenzó a hablar sola mirando a los que estaban a su lado – "_Dios… se la va a comer si sigue así… búsquense un auto…_"– rápidamente volvió su vista a la pista donde Mina aun disfrutaba bailando con otro tipo, el otro tal vez se fue – "_Mina se las trae… a bailado con varios chicos guapos y yo aquí sentada viéndola bailar… esto no es digno de un Tsukino… no señor…_" – ahora miro hacia su bebida – "_tal vez mi destino es a estar sola… para siempre… Si tan solo un…_" –

- "Hola¿esta ocupado?" –

Serena volteo su cabeza, sonrojada se fijo en el hermoso rostro el hombre. Cabello negro largo atado a una coleta, ojos zafiro que penetraban los suyos, porte, alto y macizo, espalda ancha. Una vista rápida contesta muchas dudas, aparte se notaba que tenía una gran suma de dinero.

- "No, esta desocupado" – dijo ella nerviosa y volviendo a ver su bebida.

- "Soy Seiya Kou" – dijo mientras se apoyaba para mirar sus ojos.

Rápidamente Serena levanta su cabeza – "¿Seiya Kou?" – el asiste con su cabeza – "Tu eres el jefe de mi una amiga…" – dijo alegre.

- "¿De verdad?... ¿quien?" –

- "Mina Aino, es nueva" –

- "Ohhhh, si… Mina… ¿es tu amiga?" –

- "Si, de hecho vivimos juntas" –

- "Ya veo¿también vienes a trabajar aquí?" –

- "Estoy contratada bajo la firma de Haruka Ten'ou" – asistió con su cabeza llena de seguridad.

- "¿Haruka?... mira las coincidencias de la vida" – le sonrió abiertamente – "es amiga mía" –

- "Si, las coincidencias" – levanto contenta sus hombros – "Ahh... Pero que despistada soy" – se disculpo dándole una pequeña sonrisa – "Me llamo Serena, Serena Tsukino" –

- "Serena" – a el le gusto como su nombre se enreda en su lengua – "no lo olvidare" – dijo con gran sinceridad y sobretodo, con seducción. Lamentablemente, eso paso desapercibido por Serena.

- "Yo tampoco olvidare el suyo" –

- "Llámame Seiya, Bombón" – le guiño el ojo.

- "¿Bombón?" – levanto su ceja.

- "Si, pareces un lindo bombón, Bombón" – una vez más le guiño el ojo, haciéndola sonrojar – "Eres bastante bonita" -

- "Uhm… gracias" – dijo tímida y acalorada.

- "Por favor lo mismo que la señorita" – le dijo al barman que al instante le sirvió – "Así que eres nueva por aquí" –

- "Vengo de Nueva York" –

- "Se nota, en tu estilo, la forma de vestir… de hecho, creo que con todo te verías bien, Bombón" – dijo sin escrúpulos – "¿Conoces la cuidad?... si no la conoces, con gusto te muestro tal como es" –

Serena rió jovialmente y sintiéndose completamente alagada – "No te preocupes, Seiya… en eso estoy" – le saco la lengua infantilmente, confiando plenamente en el. El la imito también, Serena al ver su lengua paro de inmediato y quedo muda – "¿Eso que tienes ahí, es un aro en tu lengua?" – dijo con temor.

- "¿Esto?" – Saco su lengua mostrando su aro negro – "Un lindo aro¿verdad?" –

- "¿No te dolió?" – pregunto incrédula.

- "No" – empezó a jugar con su aro – "Bueno… a decir verdad, solo un poquito" –

- "Waw… de verdad es algo insólito. Mayoritariamente las mujeres son las que tienen aros ahí" – su mano descanso en su mejilla.

- "Ni creas tanto, los hombres también se hacen, por lo menos aquí en las Vegas si" – dijo con orgullo – "también tengo un tatuaje…" –

- "¿A si?... ¿en donde?..." –

- "Eso quisieras saber" – le guiño el ojo logrando que se ruborizada nuevamente – "¡Jaja!... no, no es lo que crees. Tengo un tatuaje trivial en mi espalda" – una mas hablo con orgullo – "o sea… corre por toda mi columna" –

- "Debe ser hermoso" – susurro en la ensoñación – "yo no tengo nada en el cuerpo… no me gustaría dañarlo" –

- "Respeto tu decisión, pero no estaría mal cambiar de apariencia" –

- "Si, pero esas cosas las encuentro muy… haber… como explicarlo" – se detuvo a pensar.

- "¿Extravagantes¿Raras¿Estrafalarias¿Feas?... ¿Entupidas?" – dijo Seiya interesado en saber mas de ella.

- "No, no es eso… es como muy drásticas. No tengo nada en contra los piercing, tatuajes, expansiones; es solo que a mi cuerpo no le gusta" –

- "Mmmm… ¿te da miedo probar?" – Serena asistió – "Te comprendo…" – suspiro – "cuando me hice el aro, haber… fue una decisión mía; pero me daba un poco de temor al rechazo, pero no fue así" –

- "Lo imagino…" – dijo mirando la pista de baile.

- "Bombón¿quieres bailar?" – los ojos de Seiya se iluminaron al instante.

- "¡Esta bien!" – dijo con alegría tomándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo por toda la pista de baile. En cambio, Seiya, estaba en su séptimo cielo bailando con Serena… Serena Tsukino…

**XxXxXxX**

- "Buenos días" –

Haruka levanto su cabeza, viendo a su cuñada refregándose el ojo y sentándose a su lado – "Buenos días… ¿Andrew todavía duerme?" – ella afirmo con su cabeza – "¿y el niño?" –

- "Durmiendo placidamente como su padre" – suspiro ella mientras se servia un café – "¿Fuiste ayer?" – Haruka la miro un poco confundido – "Andrew me dijo que había un evento, creo que una inauguración" -

- "Si" – volvió a coger un pan y a rodarlo con mermelada de damasco – "Andrew no fue por quedarse con su hijo. Me dijo que tu trabajas anoche… ¿Cómo te fue?" – mordió el crujiente pan tostado.

- "Relativamente bien… fui a parar al Púb _Phúrina_" – hecho dos cucharadas de azúcar – "volví un poco tarde, eso si llegue antes que tu" – dijo graciosa.

- "Me quedé bailando" – dijo rápidamente.

- "¿Tu?... ¿Bailando?" – Ella lo miro incrédula – "Eso hay que verlo, Haruka" –

- "Olvida lo que dije" – gruño entre dientes.

- "Buenos días, familia" – dijo Andrew entrando a la cocina-comedor con su hijo despierto en sus brazos – "Toma" – le dio sonriente a la madre su hijo quien reclamaba su alimento matutino – "despertó con hambre…" – se sentó al frente – "o eso supuse" –

- "Siempre despierta con hambre" – dijo un poco arrogante – "me vas a dejar seca si seguimos así, bebe" – descubrió un poco su pijama para darle los nutrientes a su hijo.

- "Andrew, Darien dijo que lo llamaras" – dijo Haruka ojeando el diario – "no me preguntes que quiere, pero dijo que era importante" –

- "Mas tarde hablo con el… ¿Cómo te fue Lita?" –

- "Me fue bien, sabes que mi trabajo es ocupado" – sonrió un poco.

- "Ni que lo digas. Últimamente van batallando entre ellos" – comento Haruka al respecto del trabajo de su cuñada – "y a decir verdad, es una batalla _peligrosa_" –

- "Mas que peligrosa como dices, es divertida…" – rió un poco – "… ver a los novatos retarnos en show. Siempre salen perdiendo" –

- "Pero deberías de darle una oportunidad de ganar" – Haruka se cruzó de brazos – "Siempre haces combinaciones difíciles y aparte son bastante buenas… bajas el perfil de esos pobres _niños_" –

- "Así es mi trabajo, tengo que saber manejarme con nuevos retos" –

- "En todo caso, deberías dar una oportunidad" – reflexivamente, Andrew se llevo su taza de café a sus labios, viendo a su hijo alimentarse.

- "Dejemos el tema para otra ocasión" – termino Lita – "¿Qué hora es?" –

- "Las 10 de la mañana" –

- "Dios, es tarde…" – apresuradamente tomo su café.

- "¿Tienes algo que hacer?" – Andrew la miro fijamente.

- "Tengo una cita con Joseph" – dijo entrecortada levantando a su bebe que estaba dormido.

- "¿Joseph?" – Andrew levanto su ceja completamente enojado y celoso. Haruka solo reía con la escena – "¿Quién es Joseph, Lita?" – por debajo de la mesa, apretaba sus puños con furia – "¿Cómo QUE TIENES una CITA?"

- "Pues eso…" – Lita lo miro con arrogancia – "… no es de tu incumbencia…" -

**XxXxXxX**

- "¿Rei?" –

- "¿Si?..." – la pelinegra estaba sentada en el sillón bebiendo una taza de café, mientras el imponente hombre se sentaba detrás de ella y comenzó a masajear sus hombros y cuello, mandándoles pequeñas corrientes en su cuerpo y el calor se acumulaba en su vientre. Daba gracias a Dios a que Setsuna aun estaba en el baño duchándose.

- "¿Dónde estabas anoche?... solo al final te logre encontrar" – su voz era oscura y llena de emociones.

- "Estaba bailando" – a pesar de todo, no era mentira.

Darien ladeo una sonrisa y gruño sarcásticamente – "¿Sola?" – Comenzó a apretar sus hombros – "lo dudo" – se acerco a su cuello, lo mordió suavemente y se dirigió al lóbulo de su oreja, jugo un poco con el y susurro en su oído – "no soy tonto, Rei. Desde que te vi anoche sentí el poder masculino en ti… se perfectamente que anoche jodiste maravillosamente" – Rei se sobresalto y Darien sonrió de vuelta – "te recomiendo que no juegues conmigo, puedo eliminarte cuando YO lo desee… sin olvidar una gran humillación" –

Con fastidio, Rei se dio vuelta para verlo llena de enojo, quito sus manos rápidamente, se levanto indignada – "Así que para ti soy un objeto que solo lo ocupas cuando tienes ganas¿no?" – lo miro con rencor.

- "Déjame decirte algo, Rei. Lo que tu me estas diciendo, lo que tu misma dices… ESE es tu trabajo, yo solo necesito tus servicios…" – la miro de arriba abajo con arrogancia y superioridad. Se da media vuelta y se mancha dañando completamente la dignidad de Rei.

Los ojos amatistas se llenas de lágrimas, más que por humillación; estaba dañando algo que no quería reconocer, no ahora que sabe que esta perdido… la reputación de su trabajo decaía drásticamente…

**XxXxXxX**

- "Ayer estabas con mi jefe" – Mina le pegaba débiles codazos.

- "Mina…" – Serena solo se ruboriza y comienza a lavar los utensilios de cocina – "solo baile con el, nada mas. Además no es nada de otro mundo divertirse con un hombre¿verdad?..." – la miro sobre su hombro y volvió a su labor.

- "Anoche con un tipo que estaba bailando" – Mina se volvió a sentar y puso su mano en su mejilla y comenzó a recordar – "me dijo que Seiya Kou es un gran apostador, aparte que es solicitado por muchas mujeres" – volvió a mirarla despertando de su letargo – "en resumidas cuentas¡es un honor bailar con el!... Además dime¿no te parece atractivo, guapo? A mi me recuerda a mi ex-novio" – dijo con sinceridad llevando su taza entre sus manos.

- "No niego que es atractivo" – recogió la taza de Mina y la ve apoyarse entre los muebles – "pero eso no quiere decir que me vuelva a encontrar con el" –

- "Eso quisieras, además es mi jefe" –

- "¿Y que tiene que ver todo en todo esto?" –

- "Puede que me mande recados de amor para ti, Sere" – le guiño el ojo – "¡Solo mírate Serena, eres muy bonita; cualquier hombre se fijaría en ti" –

- "Pero no los que me llaman la atención a mi" – suspiro – "me tengo que ir a trabajar¿a que hora entras?" –

Mina ve su reloj - "En dos horas mas" – vuelve su mirada hacia ella – "tu ya deberías irte yendo" – Serena asistió.

- "Cualquier cosa ya sabes donde ubicarme" – mostró su móvil.

Fue a su habitación y busco su bolso de gimnasia. A partir de ahora ahí llevaría sus utensilios de trabajo. Toalla, ropa de cambio, tarjetas de créditos y otros. Un bolso sencillo de tela gruesa, un bolso mediano donde milagrosamente todas sus cosas cabían a la perfección. Tomo la botella de agua de su velador y copio el único recuerdo de su madre, el hermoso collar de plata con un pequeño diamante incrustado… lo coloco en su cuello y salio llena de energía en una nueva vida.

**XxXxXxX**

- "Y uno… dos… tres… ¡y abajo!" –

Serena seguía con dificultad la coreografía. Estaba en una sala completamente diferente. Piso flotante, alta y grande, llena de vidrios donde varios bailarines estaban practicando con la mayor naturalidad posible. Como era nueva, al igual que dos personas más; las ubicaron a la primera fila donde tendrían que aprender la coreografía en… tres días…

- "No, no, Srta. Tsukino… los pies van en posición mariposa" – dijo la mujer con un distinguido acento francés – "Su pie va ahí… ¡eso, perfecto…" –

- "Creo que es mejor que te relajes un poco" – le susurro Gwen por la espalda – "se que tiene cara de… ogro, da miedo eso si; pero mayoritariamente suele ser simpática" –

- "¿Simpática?" – dijo nerviosa tratando de seguir los suaves y delicados pasos de la instructora.

- "Si" – dijo la morena con seguridad.

- "¡Muy bien! Descanso de diez minutos, luego todos a corregir poses" – mirando severamente a Serena, mientras salía de la puerta.

- "¡Ufff! Por lo menos le caes bien" –

- "No entiendo… aquí prácticamente es como una _academia_ en vez de un ámbito de trabajo" – abrió la botella de agua mineral sin gas y totalmente dight – "sencillamente no logro entender" –

- "Aparentemente todos los casinos lo tienen, es como una ley" – Gwen se cruzó de brazos y se apoyo en el espejo – "generalmente las personas nuevas que llegan de repente no toman el ritmo, asi que hay como diferentes clases. Después nos toca actuación e interpretación" –

- "¿Siempre varia?"-

- "Según los eventos que se presenten" – se sentó en el suelo y Serena la imito.

- "No sabia que hombre también bailaban… o sea… si, pero no mayoritariamente" –

La morena se rió silenciosamente y puso su mano en su cabeza – "Es extraño, pero hay excepciones. Hay una gran población masculina bailando. Los hombres han dejado atrás el mito de que si bailo soy un homosexual declarado" – hablo con naturalidad – "aunque no esta alejado un poco de la realidad… aun así, aparte de bailar, unos cantan o actúan" –

- "¿Clases de canto también?" –

Gwen asistió la cabeza – "Es raro, pero como un show diferente que llama la atención" – vio a algunas compañeras practicar el baile – "te doy un ejemplo: cuando bailas, puede que mas allá hay un hombre que canta y a la vez actúa… no se si entiendes lo que trato de decir… nunca fui buena explicando" – rió un poco.

- "Si, entendí… ¿algo así como la película _Chicago_ cuando hacían esos musicales?" –

- "¡Exacto!" – Aplaudió con ganas – "así somos nosotros, de ese tipo… lleno de _GlaM_" _–_

- "¿_GlaM_?" –

- "_Glamour_, linda… la codicia entre los bailarines" – le guiño el ojo y se levanto. La autoritaria coreógrafa entraba con energía a seguir y seguir ensayando, y nadie se iba hasta que todos hayan aprendido como es la coreografía.

**XxXxXxX**

Sus ojos la cautivaron. Zafiro era un hombre lleno de vida, le gustaba. Aparte su vitalidad en el baile, esa pasión, no estaría nada mal coquetear con el; lo único que se lamentaba era que EL era su coreógrafo, esto pertenecía a su trabajo que gracias a dios lo tenia, si tan solo las cosas fueran diferentes. ¡Pero no!... tenia que concentrase bien en los pasos de mambo, y no babear por su enminecia.

Miro a su lado, las bailarinas seguían con sus pasos con gran naturalidad¡pero ella era nueva!; ¿Cómo diablos se tendría que aprender los pasos rápidamente!... necesitaba un poco de tiempo y dedicación, como siempre.

- "¿Srta. Aino?" – su voz la congelo mientras recogía sus cosas. Levanto su cabeza para ver los ojos fijos de el en ella.

- "¿Si?" - ¿esto era Mina Aino¿hablando silenciosamente, tímida y cohibida?... tal vez este hombre si valía la pena.

- "Cuando termine con su rutina, vuelva de nuevo aquí. He visto que sus pasos aun son torpes y necesita un poco ayuda en eso" – definitivamente estaba en el cielo.

- "Claro, no se preocupe… aquí estaré" – se sonrojo cuando se dio vuelta y casi corriendo se fue hacia su siguiente ensayo.

**XxXxXxX**

Abrió sus ojos para luego cerrarlos. Su nombre retumbaba en su mente como eco, su alma a su lado estaba tranquila y segura. Nada la podía molestar, no ahora que estaba refugiaba en la catedral apartada de la gran cuidad.

La comodidad logro hacer eco en su corazón, las inquietudes se esfumaron y solo se encontraba ella, sentada en la quinta banca de la capilla alta, alumbrada solamente por velas de los fieles creyentes. Ella no era la excepción. Desde niña la acostumbraron en Iowa ir a misa como correspondía, los valores cristianos y de la iglesia católica, bautizada por la misma.

Y ya era una traducción que ella fuera casi todos los días, dando gracias por un día mas de vida, por tener una familia, dar gracias que tenia un trabajo… cosas simples que llenaba su vida. No era una santa, no se atrevía sentarse en la primera fila; pero aun así, hacia el esfuerzo de ser una mejor persona para ella y las personas que la rodean.

Se levanto y se inclino levemente en señal de respeto hacia la imagen de Dios, se persignó y lentamente se retiro de la capilla. Una vez que alumbraba la luz del día, volvía a ser Ami Mizuno, dama de compañía muy bien pagada. Después de todo, era su trabajo.

- "Taiki Kou" – susurro cuando prendió su auto y sonrió.

**XxXxXxX**

**Washintong D.C**

- "Linda¿guardaste tus cosas?" –

- "¡Si mama!" –

Una linda muchacha de no más ocho años se encontraba sentada en el living de su departamento viendo la televisión y con un oso de felpa a su lado. Sus grandes ojos púrpuras eran signos de inocencia y de fantasía. Su cabello negro liso caía en sus hombros y un delicado pinche de mariposa en su cabeza. Una mujer se sentó a su lado, definitivamente la hija era una replica exacta de la madre quien tenia los mismos rasgos, solo que su cabello era mucho mas largo.

- "¿Preparados para volver a casa, familia?" –

Un alto hombre apareció desde la cocina, cabello negro y ojos calmados azules. Un hombre de porte.

- "Damián" – dijo la mujer alta – "¿todo esta guardado?... no valla a ser que nos sorprendamos cuando lleguemos" – rió dulcemente.

- "Si, y no se preocupen que ya volveremos a casa" – les guiño el ojo se acerco hacia su hija y la tomo en brazos – "¿Lista Hotaru?" –

- "¡Siii!" – Dijo con alegría – "vamos, mami…" –

Una vez en el auto, que era un mercedes plateado; la hermosa familia se sentó a gusto para volver a su hogar.

- "_Prepárate Darien Chiba… que ha llegado tu pesadilla…_" – Hotaru pensaba maliciosamente y con una inocente sonrisa en su rostro – "_ya veras lo que tu linda hermanita puede hacer al ver que NO la quisiste acompañar en su viaje_" – cominazo a apretar el cuello de su peluche pensando que era su hermano – "_una linda niña como yo, TIENE que vengarse_" –

- "¿En que piezas, Hotaru?" – dijo su padre mirando el espejo retrovisor.

- "En lo cuanto quiero a mi hermano, papi" – le dio una sonrisa llena de dulzura y¿cínica?...

**XxXxXxX**

- "¡Mina!" –

- "¿Sucede algo, Sr. Kou?" – la rubio como el pelinegro respiraba agitadamente por alcanzarla.

- "¿Eres amiga de Serena Tsukino, prima tal vez?" – sus ojos tomaron un extraño brillo de esperanza.

A Mina se le ilumino la cara, después de todo ella sabia que Seiya Kou, el chico Hot se le acercaría para hablar sobre su querida amiga – "¡Claro!... somos amigas y estamos en viviendo en la misma residencia" – contesto con alegría.

- "¿En un hotel?" – Ella asistió – "¿cual?" –

- "Palace's Green Hotel" – dijo con total seguridad.

Al instante la mente de Seiya se distorsionó – "Mi hermano es uno de los administradores" – dijo incrédulo y la miro fijamente – "Mina¿me ayudas con algo?" – Mina olvidó por completo que tenía que estar en este momento con Zafiro.

- "Pues… supongo" – extrañada, Seiya la condujo hacia una habitación.

**XxXxXxX**

**Pukki Center**

- "¡De verdad no se que hacer, Darien!" – Frustrado, Andrew golpea la mesa haciendo saltar las tasas encima – "Lita esta actuando de una manera que a mi criterio no es ella… ¡incluso acepto una cita con un tal Joseph!" –

Darien solamente levanto una ceja, definitivamente su mejor amigo estaba paranoico – "Andrew, se que no soy el hombre indicado para decirte esto; un especialista en este tipo de temas, pero creo que deberías dejar a Lita con su vida… tal vez…" – lo miro con tristeza – "ella ya te olvido…" –

- "… ¿Crees que sea así?..." – murmuro.

- "Eso supongo… ¿Joseph dices?" – tomo su café para apoyarlo en sus labios.

- "Si…" – suspiro – "no me preguntes quien es" – se acomodo en su silla.

- "Conozco a uno, pediatra… ¿no crees que Lita haya llevado a tu hijo al medico? La ultima vez que hable con ella me dijo que estaba enfermo" – saco un cigarro.

- "¿Medico¿Enfermo?" – se acomodo – "¡Mi hijo esta enfermo!" – se levanto bruscamente del asiento llamando la atención de los que lo rodean.

- "Andrew cálmate" – lo miro severamente.

- "¡Claro!... deberás que eres el mas experto en hijos y matrimonio" – dijo sarcásticamente y volviendo a sentar.

Darien solamente le dirigió una mirada con un poco de humillación y daño – "pues fíjate que lo que mas quisiera en mi vida, es encontrar a la mujer perfecta y tener una familia… ¿lo sabias?" – Andrew asistió y vio en el rostro de Darien su dolor.

- "Lo siento, Darien…" – suspiro – "… pero cuando tengas a los tuyos, te darás cuenta de lo qué te hablo" – rió un poco.

- "¿Y ahora que bicho te pico?" –

- "Es divertido tener un hijo, puedes hacer muchas cosas con el" –

- "Hablas como si fuera un juguete" –

- "Darien, los hijos son prestados, aunque me cueste admitirlo… ellos crecen y se van de tu hogar para formar una familia. La única compañía es el de tu verdadera esposa…" – finalizo con orgullo. Para luego los dos suspirar.

- "¿Te sientes bien al lado de Lita?" – estaba curioso para saber como eran las relaciones de pareja, no era que el es chismoso, solo que nunca ha sentido ese _amor_ entre las personas, solo con su familia.

- "Mmmm… me siento muy bien a su lado" – dijo Andrew sonriendo tiernamente – "se que es extraño, pero con Lita el resto del mundo se va a la mierda. Al estar con ella me olvido de varias cosas" –

- "¿Cómo va tu estrés?" – dijo de una vez Darien preocupado por su salud.

El rubio suspiro y se apoyo en la mesa – "Ya sabes… la monotonía mata al hombre" – rió lentamente – "el doctor me recomendó salir de vacaciones, relajarme lo mas posible y mejor si era en familia… y no creas que se me fue el hecho de explicarle que MI familia no era legítimamente MI familia, datos menores" – indico con un gesto en la mano. _"Andrew y su monologo"_, pensó rodando sus ojos Darien – "… pero como quiere que salga…" – lazo una mirada asesina hacia su taza de café fría – "si con los empleados que tengo…" –

- "No seria nada malo que tomaras en cuenta vacaciones, Andrew… cada día estas mas insoportable" –

- "Mira quien habla" – le lanzo una mirada – "¿Cómo esta Rei y Setsuna?" –

- "Supongo que bien" – levanto sus hombros.

- "¿Supones?" –

- "Si, supongo…" –

Definitivamente Darien no tenia remedio – "¿no crees que estas exagerando un poco?" – Darien lo miro confundido – "el tener dos chicas… ¿no encuentras que es mejor dejar a ambas libres, quedarte como soltero y así al fin decidir quien puede ser tu mujer para siempre?" –

Darien se hundió mas en su silla, medito – "Aunque se que no me vas a creer… eso estaba pensando desde hace un buen rato, así me ahorro varias cosas…" – suspiro – "el problema, es que no quiero estar solo" –

- "Si estas solo te consigues a alguien para satisfacer tus cosas y listo" – dijo Andrew fumando – "a lo que voy es que tu estés solo, así podrás pensar mejor tus expectativas para el futuro" –

- "Mi futuro es: encontrar a mi mujer, tener hijos, vivir en el extranjero y ser feliz… no pido mucho ¿no?" – Andrew lo apoyó – "entonces por que demonios NO aparece…" –

- "¿Estuviste leyendo el libro de Lita, ese de almas gemelas?" – Darien asistió – "¡bah!... tienes una lado romántico" –

- "Claro que lo tengo, idiota" –

- "En todo caso, ya llegara Darien… solo espera y veras…" – dijo Andrew – "y cuando la encuentres… el mundo cambiara completamente…" – y una vez mas, los dos hombres suspiraron.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Notas de la Autora **♡

¡Hola! Si… si, lo se, lamento por no haber actualizado antes; pero les cuento mi historia: hace dos días atrás estoy tratando de subirlo, el Miércoles no se por que no me podía meter, tal vez el servidor, el Jueves intente otra vez, logrando el mismo resultado¡pero ahora si que si!... Un capitulo suave, sin mas trastornos, pero aun así no le quita el suspenso¿no creen?...

Creo haber aclarado las dudas de todos ustedes, además las apariciones de Lita, y de la linda y ¿inocente, Hotaru. Como todos acusaban a Darien por ser un _calentón, maniático y loco por el sexo_; pues ahora muestro una parte mas sensible del, sus sueños con su familia y mucho mas. Aunque tenga familia, se me hizo muy lindo aun que el también piense en cosas simples, oh bueno… aparte del dinero. ¡En fin, y para las fanáticas ultraderechistas de Seiya Kou, ahí esta el encuentro entre ellos dos. Ahora si, me tengo que poner las pilas con mis otras dos historias, el chp de _Cambio de Bandos_ esta listo, pero aun quiero equilibrar a estas dos historias primero. Pero aun así no se preocupen que la próxima actualización sea en _Ansias de Libertad._

Y con respecto a la nueva regla de FFC, de verdad me decepcionaron, quitaron la mejor parte de todo, contestar review, solo espero que pronto la cadenita rondando por ahí de buenos resultados. Agradecimientos a: **Ceres, Mollykfever, Arely Rei, Tanitalove, Serenity-Princess,** **Kimusa, Volk, Ulrich, Mirianky, Aisha-ladimoon **y** Annita Chiba Kou. **¡Gracias por su apoyo, y a gente anexa que lee mi historia ;D.

•·

Y como siempre¡les recomiendo una canción!... hay una bastante buena¡ohhh si: _Las Estrellas –_ Caramelos de Cianuro ♪ Es muy buena, además la linda de Mirianky me mencionó el grupo!... ¡ROCKS RULES, bueno… mas bien esta canción es mas rock melódico, pero es lo que hay no mas! xD…

No se olviden de los review! Mientras rápido lleguen mejor! xD…

•·

**Viernes 29 de Julio - 2005**

→ **Pola Kaiou**


	6. Impulsivo e incomprendido

«----**XxXxXxX**----»

**Pecados Capitales**

«----**XxXxXxX**----»

Capitulo 6

"_Impulsivo e incomprendido"_

By: Pola Kaiou

«----**XxXxXxX**----»

**Tijuana, México**

- "¡Joder!..." – Una mujer alta caminaba impaciente frente a una cuadrilla de hombre y algunas mujeres incluidas – "¡mande exclusivamente a Josh a que enviara las drogas! ¿Qué obtengo?... ¡Nada, NADA!" – golpeo su puño contra la muralla.

- "Srta.… si me permite…" –

- "NO digas nada" - respiro en lo posible para tranquilizarse y volvió su mirada – "Tu" – apunto prácticamente a una niña que se encontraba sentada, mirando frívolamente a ella – "quiero que pases la aduana de Canadá. COME las drogas, ¿esta claro?" – La niña mudamente asistió – "engendros, aquí todos ustedes para que aprendan… tiene el maldito lugar en la sociedad gracias a mi. Si no me cumplen con MI mandato, MI ley… le doy un tiro en la cabeza, ¿ESTA CLARO?" – grito descabelladamente.

La cuadrilla asistió levemente la cabeza queriendo no molestar a su jefa. Sabían que tenía un carácter solitario, arrogante, maniática y obsesivamente egoísta. No era extraño ver reventar a su líder por no cumplir por las _fáciles_ misiones que encomendaba, según ella; ya que tenían que pasar por el desierto, sin nada que comer ya que las drogas dentro de su estomago podrían explotar, la cocaína y el éxtasis que traían en sus bolsos podrían amortiguarse o en vehículos podrían ser descubiertos.

No era extraño ver a la gente morir por ingerir los tubos llenos de cocaína para la mercancía, una gran cantidad de dinero circulaba entre medio y las mandas mafiosas de los Estados Unidos era demandante. Aparte, por el sector; la marihuana era una buena vía de capital.

- "¡PAR DE INEPTOS DECREPIDOS!... ¡POR SU CULPA MI VUELO A LAS VEGAS SE ATRASA, BASTARDOS!" – escucharon gritar a su líder desde su auto.

«----**XxXxXxX**----»

- "Adelante" –

Luna estaba sentada en un lujoso despacho, lamentablemente todo desordenado. Su escritora estaba repleto de archivos y papeles, también tres teléfonos diferentes junto a su móvil. Su cenicero colapsando, lleno de cenizas esparcidas a su alrededor; aparte que su basurero estaba repleto de latas de bebida y de comidas rápidas. A su lado izquierdo, estaba una pequeña ambientación de un living, que una vez mas, lleno de revistas, diarios y comidas. Su televisor estaba prendido, con volumen bajo en el canal CNN.

- "De vez en cuando deberías hacer limpieza" – Luna levanto un poco su vista, mirando fijamente a los ojos verdes para luego volver a sus papeles – "anoche te fuiste sin avisarme, Luna. Mas bien desapareciste." –

- "Le dije a Darien que te avisara" –

- "Si, me lo dijo" – se sentó al frente de ella.

- "¿Y?" – se cruzo de brazos y se recargo en su asiento.

- "¿Y, que?" –

- "¿A que vienes entonces?... estoy en horas de trabajo" – se levanto y se dirigió hacia el control remoto en el suelo.

- "Quería verte" – sinceramente como su mano y la acaricio, Luna le da una suave sonrisa.

- "Pues mi horario termina a las seis de la tarde, antes no" – Artemis se levanto y la rodeo en sus brazos.

- "Pero soy tu prometido… vamos, un besito" – se acerco peligrosamente hacia los labios rojos de su prometida.

- "Artemis, no" – trataba de salir de sus brazos – "ahora no" – con sus manos trataba de apartarlo – "… alguien podría entrar y vernos, no es digno de mi que me vean haciendo escenas con alguien…" –

- "Todos aquí saben que soy tu prometido… así que, un besito" –

Y sin el previo aviso, los suaves labios de Artemis devoraron a los de Luna. Poco y nada se resistió, dejándose llevar por la dulzura de sus labios – "Artemis…" – logro murmurar entre besos – "… ¿ahora?..." – sus manos corretearon por su cabello.

- "Si" – logro decir tirándola sobre el escritorio y recorrer su cuello mientras Luna daba pequeños suspiros.

- "Búsquense un baño" –

Ambos alzaron la vista a un hombre en la entrada, al ínstate Luna se acomodo su falda y se retiro al instante de los brazos y labios de Artemis, mientras el peliblanco se acomoda su cabello despeinado.

- "¡Yaten! Me alegro que sea tu el que nos allá encontrado" – dijo con alegría Artemis y saludándolo con la mano.

- "Si, yo también me alegro" – dándole una mirada tenebrosa a Luna quien ni se imutuo de su posición – "y Luna, da gracias que allá sido yo el que a abierto la puerta… Philip y nosotros te estamos esperando desde hace un buen instante" –

- "¿Philip?" –

- "Tienes pistas" - la miro – "sugeriste hacer una conferencia… te estamos esperando a ti" –

- "Ya veo" – suspiro y se dirigió a Artemis – "luego te llamo" –

La cara de Artemis se ilumino con una hermosa sonrisa y se acerco a ella – "Bien" – con un beso ligero en su frente cerro la puerta tras el.

- "¿Que?" – dijo mirando a Yaten que la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- "Controla tus emociones, Luna" – y salio del despacho.

- "Hombres…" – susurra Luna recogiendo su cajetilla de cigarros.

Luna camina a paso seguro frente a empleados, llegando a una sala de vidrio donde se veían las personas al interior. Yaten estaba mirando por el ventanal, Molly contestaba su celular, el chico nuevo, Philip Tsukino; estaba sentado apartado de todos. También vio a la gente de inteligencia. Con su mirada en alto, abrió la puerta.

- "Se que es tarde para una reunión, pero es necesaria" – encabezo en la mesa larga de cristal mientras que las otras personas se sentaban alrededor – "Philip, al grano… ¿Qué fue lo que encontraste?" – hablo con su voz fria y calculadora.

- "Hay varias cosas, puntos exactos que encontré gracias a la ayuda de Molly y de Esteban" – un hombre de cabellos castaños asistió con la cabeza – "identificamos la letra del personaje. Tiene buena caligrafía a pesar de los manchones de sangre en ellos, concluimos que cuando niño recibió una excelente educación, tal vez en el extranjero por la curvatura de sus letras" –

Molly le entrega a Luna la hoja con sangre, que era la evidencia y otra sin manchas donde era la replica exacta de la letra – "llegamos a pensar que era de la zona, pero no lo es" – comenzó a hablar Esteban – "si se fija bien… la hoja que uso el individuo es de venta exclusiva en Francia. No se permite el la venta fuera del país. Además al lado inferior izquierdo, están las palabras diminutas, apenas audibles al ojo humano… dice: _Pour l'honneur et la gloire de mon monsieur_, queriendo decir _Por el honor y la gloria de mi señor_" –

- "También quiero hacer un punto referente a la chica asesinada" – en un proyecto Molly fue mostrando el cadáver en la morgue a través de imágenes – "la incisión fue a un cuchillo carnicero que el atacante llevo con el. Además, el tiene una lesión en su mano derecha, que fue con la que la ataco…" –

- "¿Cómo sabes que es su mano izquierda?... concluyendo el deducir de su lesión" – Yaten la interrumpió.

- "Al principio del corte en su cuello comienza desde la izquierda, es obvio que a la mano derecha se hace mas fácil por ese lado, a excepción si es zurdo. Sobre su Lestón, lo sacamos en cuenta ya que al cortar el cuello de la victima, el corte es un poco torpe y brusco. Tal vez sufra un problema a la arteria" –

- "Buenas conclusiones, muchachos" – dijo seriamente Luna – "Por mi cuenta saque unas conclusiones. El tipo pertenece a un status social alto, escondiéndose entre la tranquilidad. Con los datos que me dio el testigo, es un tipo alto, oscuro… viste de prendas opacas y cabello negro ondulado…" –

- "¿Cuenta que pueda ser mayor de edad?" – dijo una mujer a su lado.

- "Mayor de edad no, pero si puede bordear los 40 años" –

- "Una consulta, ¿están los tramites de su persecución?" – dijo Philip mirando a su jefa.

- "Si, pero de forma confidencial para no alentar a la comunidad y sufrir pánico. Si queremos hacer una buena investigación, debe ser silenciosa y astuta, ¿queda claro?" – Mira a cada uno quien asiste - "Bien…" – se levanta – "… pueden descansar…" –

«----**XxXxXxX**----»

Froto su cuello mientras terminaba de teclear en su computador portátil. Tal vez el cansancio de Andrew es contagioso. Dejo sus papeles a un lado y comenzó a firmarlos rápidamente.

- "¿Sr. Chiba?" – su secretaria abrió su puerta.

- "¿Que?" – dijo con impaciencia y sin levantar su rostro.

- "Su padre quiere verlo…" – dijo un poco sonrojada.

- "Déjalo pasar, Jessica" –

Sintió la puerta cerrarse torpemente, sintió algo caer a su lado y miro hacia abajo. Su celular de última generación se cayó por esas casualidades de la vida, ensuciándose un poco. Refrenando lo recogió y al alzar su vista hacia el frente de su escritorio…

- "¡Wow!" – un infarto por 0.5 segundos – "Mierda santa…" – susurro entre dientes mientras se agarraba su corazón y se aferraba al escritorio.

Abrió sus ojos para saber si era verdad o no. Lentamente enfoco su visión y… si, era verdad. Su linda hermana de siete años estaba tranquilamente sentada en el sillón de cuero, mientras que su inseparable osito de felpa en el asiento de al lado.

- "¿Hotaru?..." – dijo a penas – "… ¿Qué haces aquí?..." –

- "¡Hola Darien!" – le dio una hermosa sonrisa llena de ¿inocencia? – "yo también estoy contenta de verte" –

- "¿Sarcasmo?" – Con una sonrisa ladeada se recargo en su asiento – "pensé que volvían mañana" –

- "Volvíamos, tiempo pasado" – era una niña muy viva y rápida – "Adelantamos el viaje" – dijo cerrando sus ojos y apoyándose en el escritorio – "fue agotador" –

- "Me lo imagino, ¿Dónde esta papa?" – dice Darien levantándose.

- "No lo se" – levanto sus hombros – "dijo que entrara primero yo, tal vez fue al baño…" –

- "Tengo un baño en mi propia oficina, Hotaru… lo sabe" –

- "Ah…" – suspiro y recogió su oso de felpa – "mama te manda ricos besos como estos" – Rápidamente Hotaru se levanta y se agarra de un salto al cuello de su hermano donde comienza a darle besos por todo su rostro.

- "Maldita sea, Hotaru… para" – dijo Darien sosteniendo a su hermana para que no cayera.

- "Pero si mi mama te dice eso" – dijo tristemente – "si se que me amas, Darien… acéptalo" – dice levantando sus brazos.

- "Sueña" – susurro dejándola en el suelo.

- "¡Darien!" – dijo Hotaru poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

- "Darien" –

El pelinegro se da vuelta para ver a su padre en el marco de su puerta – "Hola padre" – definitivamente, Darien era la replica exacta de su padre – "¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?" –

- "Ni que lo menciones" – tomo a Hotaru entre sus brazos sentándose con ella – "¿Cómo esta Setsuna?" – se sentó al frente, en unos sillones de cuero.

Darien rodó sus ojos – "no lo se, padre" –

- "Es tu compañero" –

- "No es nada mío, padre… no somos nada" – Damián suspiro al ver la reacción de su hijo.

- "Darien, hijo… ¿entonces para que la tienes metida en tu departamento?" –

- "Para que satisfasca mis necesidades como hombre, ¿no?" – Vio que Hotaru lo miraba de manera reprochadora – "¿Qué me miras, bicho?" –

- "Tu mente sucia, gusano" –

- "Hotaru…" – su padre llamo en forma de advertencia a su hija – "es mejor que me esperes afuera, ¿si linda?" –

- "¿Y depuse podemos ir a comer helados?" – lo miro de forma esperanzadora.

- "Claro" – beso su frente donde rápidamente salio por la puerta – "Darien…" – volvió su atención hacia su hijo mayor – "por algo buscas a una en la noche y listo" – comprendió la situación de su hijo – "pero si no sientes nada por Setsuna, déjala ir" –

- "Creo que entre Setsuna se ha formado una relación muy singular. Somos amigos, por lo menos de mi parte. Estos últimos dos años con ella me he dado cuenta de que yo la necesito como amiga y no como maquina sexual… el problema es que metí a otra mujer vivir junto a nosotros… y" –

- "¿Otra prostituta?" – Darien asistió. Damián lo miro de forma de resignación – "Darien, controla tus pasiones, ¿quieres?... No se cuantas personas mas te lo habrán dicho, pero tu vas a salir lastimado después de todo esto" – se recargo a un lado – "¡Realmente no se que lo que buscas, conoces a hermosas mujeres de varias partes y no te decides!" -

- "Solo… déjame pensar bien las cosas para el beneficio a mi futuro… además tome una decisión…" –

- "A sí…" – levanto su ceja – "¿Cual?" –

- "A partir de ahora o en un par de horas mas… Darien Chiba, será el hombre mas buscado y solicitado de las Vegas" –

«----**XxXxXxX**----»

Tecleando rápidamente su computadora portátil, iba página en página, cambiando archivos, modificando, entrando a las contraseñas de la red. Su misión: infiltrarse en los archivos secretos de la empresa de Haruka Ten'ou, aunque lo lamentaba en el alma… la chica le caí bien. ¡Pero, trabajo era trabajo! Y no simplemente se iba a rebajar a la oferta de un millón de dólares en efectivo solo para ella, y nadie más.

Era egoísta y que… nadie era mejor que _ella._

- "Veamos que secretos guardas, _Guerrera del Viento_"– susurro la mujer acomodándose sus lentes. Estaba en la vía pública, cerca de su oficina, mucho mas fácil de lo que esperaba, los archivos se abrieron rápidamente. Una sonrisa ladeaba en su rostro, encontró lo que necesitaba. Abrió su bolso sacando un sutil chip donde rápidamente lo conecto. Con un _clic_ todo esta resuelto.

Cerro su computadora, se sintió observada y eso no le gustaba. Guardo el chip dentro de su bolsillo de su pantalón, y miro a su lado. Haruka salía seria como siempre. Autoritaria y con carácter de su edificio. Entro a su jaguar dorado y relinchando sus ruedas se marcho. Volvió su vista hacia el sol, que poco a poco sus rallos calentaban su rostro. Algo comenzó a vibrar, y después de unas cuantas maldiciones contesto.

- "_¿Michiru?_" – contesto la voz del otro lado.

«----**XxXxXxX**----»

Serena llego a su departamento después de una gran lucha en su coreografía. Apenas lleva un día y comienza a fastidiarle. Parecidas eran las clases de su academia, pero nunca tan intensivas, pasos cortos como los de su trabajo… si esto seria el primer día, imagino el ultimo. Tiro las llaves frente a la mesa de la entrada con un espejo moderado colgado. Fue a su pieza y dejo en el suelo su mochila deportiva. Se estiro en su cama y se recostó. ¡Tenia que admitirlo! Fue un día bastante pesado… _'no seria mal escuchar un poco de jazz para relajarme'_ pensó óptimamente.

Trotando se dirigió hacia su closet sacando su cartuchera de CD's. Rápidamente los ojeo escogiendo el apropiado, ahora si se relajaría. Lo coloco en su radio, haciendo magia alrededor del espacio. Comenzó a cantar tomando una botella de agua mineral vacía y comenzó a moverse lentamente, al ritmo del compás. Aunque no tan buena para el canto como Mina, algo de voz le salía.

Daba giros y saltaba por todos lados, logrando sacar la tensión de su cuerpo. Nuevamente, se tiro en su cama, suspiro y comenzó a reír. Desde hace un buen tiempo no hacia eso, logrando sacarlas por algunas momentos de sus preocupaciones y de la monotonía. A esta hora se suponía que llegaría Mina, o estaba en casa, extrañando de sobremanera busco su celular, recordó que esta mañana lo dejo dentro de su velador. Rápidamente lo abrió, lo vio… junto a otra cosa a su lado…

Un arma.

Un arma de fuego.

Lo tomo como si nada. No estaba cargado, pero en todo caso, eso estaba guardado. Comenzó a dibujar cada entorno, era un arma sencilla… o eso quería aparentar, los expertos sabían que era algo mortal. Lo reconocía, era de ella. Pero lo guardaba por razones que ni su propia amiga sabia. Mina llego a pensar que era por protección, pero al ver que su había tenia un buen derechazo e izquierdazo, descarto al instante. No sabia por que aun la conserva.

Cuando tenia diez años, le llego un paquete con esa arma, aun no sabia que significaba, pero el símbolo era bastante extraño que ella lo entendía a la perfección. Su pasado fue negado desde un principio… siempre la misma historia.

_Toc Toc_

Escucho con atención el sonido de la puerta. ¿Por qué Mina tocaba la puerta si ella también tenia una copia, definitivamente cada vez el mundo decaía en su conciencia. Tal vez se le quedaron, conociéndola. A la velocidad del rayo la guardo a salvo de toda la realidad.

- "¡Mina, cada vez que te digo que guardes tus llaves en tu bolsillo...!" – a grandes se dirigió a la puerta echa una furia por su reflexión, bruscamente la abrió para luego parpadear varias veces – "¿Seiya?" –

Serena se quedo impresionada. ¿Cómo Seiya sabia que ella vivía ahí? Esa era su gran incógnita, pero no lamentaba su visita; todo lo contrario. No podía negar que sentía una gran atracción hacia el pelinegro, era increíble, mas aun que vestía una camina negra y pantalones de tela del mismo color, una chaqueta roja y en sus manos un gran racimo de rosas rojas que aun brillaban con el toque del agua.

- "¡Hola Bombón!" -

«----**XxXxXxX**----»

- "… ¡De verdad! Y luego me dijo: ahhh pero si tu eres el lindo niño de la paleta. Después de eso la señora me dijo que definitivamente mi belleza no pasaba desapercibida…" – Seiya termino de decir la gran historia del día, que Serena se revolcaba en el sillón riéndose como loca.

- "¡Pero como tu pudo haber confundido con su esposo!" – Serena lo apunto aun en risas.

- "Debió ser por mi inigualable belleza afrodisíaca, Bombón" – le guiño el ojo donde ella se quedó callada y ruborizada.

- "Ya veo" – dijo apenada y acomodándose sus jeans ya cambiados. Luego de que llego, dejo las rosas en agua en su habitación, después se dirigió al baño donde se ducho y después, le ofreció a Seiya un capuchino casero – "una consulta, ¿Dónde esta Mina?" –

- "¿Mina?" – Rió divertido – "creo que esta en su gran cita con Zafiro" – Serena frunció el ceño al identificar al hombre – "Zafiro, coreógrafo de mi casino… no debes preocuparte, es un buen tipo" –

- "¿Esta en una cita?" – bebió su café.

- "Si, ósea mas bien en una reunión" – el bebió del suyo – "Bombón, te quedo genial el café" – dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

- "¿De verdad?" – Se emociono y junto alegre sus manos en su regazo – "es que no soy buena cocinera, nunca lo he sido… siempre se me quema la comida" – rió un poco – "por un tiempo trabaje como mesera en un Café Express… hay aprendí mucho sobre los diferentes tipos" –

- "¿En el centro de Nueva York?" – Serena asistió – "algún día me tendrás que enseñar Nueva York" –

- "¿Nunca has ido?" – dijo sorprendida.

- "No, no es eso… es solo que cada vez que voy es por un asunto de negocios. No tengo el tiempo para visitar lugares, entre reuniones, comidas y eventos de la empresa, generalmente aburridos; tienes que hacer entre acuerdos con los administradores" –

- "Eso lo se, pero quiero saber… ¿Quién es Seiya Kou?" – lo miro directamente a los ojos y se recargo en el sillón.

- "Seiya Kou… así que quieres saber de mi" – también se recargo – "soy un empresario de veintitrés años, lo recibí de la herencia de mi madre, aun sigo estudiando y pago mis estudios con mi trabajo. Aunque tenga que admitirlo, si; soy mujeriego, pero cuando me interesa una mujer, no me gusta que nadie mas este cerca de ella…" – la miro fijamente y Serena tembló.

- "A mi me dijeron que eras bastante conocido…" – susurró.

- "Obvio, como dueño de uno de los mejores casinos y aparte un hombre de la elite social de las Vegas, soy un Dios" – bromeo un poco al notar tensa la conversación.

Serena lo vio y asistió. El realmente era sincero, transparente y en sus ojos claramente podía ver lo que le sucedía. Para ella era una persona predecible a sus ojos, le gusto esa espontaneada que tenia. Tal vez, si ella pusiera de su parte; no se arrepentiría de haberlo conocido.

- "Creo que he hablado mucho" – rió – "Y dime, ¿Quién es Serena Tsukino?" – la rubia levanto su cabeza – "te dije que no olvidaría tu nombre…" – le murmuro con voz suave y dulce.

- "Lo olvide. Bueno, Serena es una mujer tranquila, no le gusta los excesos… nunca he sido una guarra. No me gusta. Una mujer desconfiada en si misma, insegura" – rió con un dejo de tristeza – "bailarina profesional que trabaja para la compañía de su amiga, Haruka" –

- "¿Insegura?" – el tomo su mano y noto su temblor – "no te veo una persona insegura, Bombón. Todo lo contrario, tu me muestras una mujer bastante capas, con mucha fortaleza…" –

- "¿Lo dices enserio?" –

Seiya asistió – "no solo eso, también te considero una persona que en su vida podrá lograr grandes cosa. Tienes un espíritu valiente. No dejes que otras personas te digan lo contrario…" –

- "Gracias…" – dio un suspiro de alivio – "¿Cómo conseguiste mi dirección?" –

- "Ya sabes, cosas del destino que siempre tienen que suceder, ¿no?" – le guiño el ojo.

- "Vamos, dime" – se sonrojo mientras Seiya suelta una pequeña risa.

- "Se cuenta el milagro, pero no el santo, Bombón" – vio su reloj – "¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar de comida rápida?" –

- "¿McDonal's?" – sus ojos brillaron demasiado, asustando a Seiya que trataba de sonar serio.

- "Claro, o podríamos ir a Burgen King; tienen unas hamburguesas deliciosas" –

- "¡Pero que esperamos, Seiya!... toma tus cosas… vamos" – lo tomo de la mano llevándolo hacia fuera.

«----**XxXxXxX**----»

«----**XxXxXxX**----»

**Fifetch Restaurant**

- "¿Crees que sea necesario usar ese tipo de métodos, Haruka?" –

- "Todo esta permitido Michiru…" – murmuro tomando su copa de vino entre sus manos – "esta decidido. Iré a Nueva York, despediré a toda esa tropa de infelices y contratare nueva personas. Gente así no merece estar en el mundo" – miro el fondo de su copa.

Michiru se limpio los pliegues de su boca con cuidado. No era la primera vez quejarse de sus empleados, siempre se quejaba de que eran eficientes o no servían para los que quería. ¿Acaso no ha pensado en las familias que están detrás de ellos?

- "¿Crees que son necesarias esas decisiones?... ¿no has pensado en sus hijos?" –

- "Deberían haber pensado cuando hicieron los lavados de dinero, no pagos a MIS empleados y estafar a su propia jefa" – dijo orgullosamente – "ahora razono, ¿no?... por que si es así, puedes tomar tus cosas y marchare" –

'_¿Habla en serio?' _pensó sorprendida Michiru, intento hablar pero sus palabras no salían. _'Si quiere guerra, guerra tendrá' _pensó fríamente cogiendo una mirada de falso dolor y orgullo frente a ella. Dos podían jugar en las mismas condiciones.

- "Bien…" – se levanto y cogió su abrigo – "… bien…" – se dio vuelta y avanzo unos pasos. Giro su cabeza para ver a su amiga comer tranquilamente, sin prestarle atención, su caro se volvió roja y salio precipitadamente del recinto abandonándola. _'Por lo menos cuando llegue de Nueva York, diga: ¡hola Michiru, ¿Qué hiciste sin mí estos últimos días? ¡Pero NO!... Michiru sabe decir NO… lamentaras lo que hiciste Ten'ou, ¡lo juro!'_

«----**XxXxXxX**----»

Un nuevo día, parcial; día sábado, aunque algunos trabajan, los casinos no eran la excepción. A pesar de ser un nuevo día, para otros era la rutina hecha realidad para los sábados. Levantarse, ducharse, desayunar, y ver televisión las cinco horas restante para el almuerzo, luego su dosis de ir a tiendas de ropa a ver alguna novedad y mas tarde disfrutar de la noche. Para otros era pasar todo el santo día durmiendo o para otros, molestar a la gente mas querida…

- "¡SERENA Y SEIYA, SERENA Y SEIYA, SERENA Y SEIYA, SERENA Y SEIYA, SERENA Y SEIYA, SERENA Y SEIYA, SERENA Y SEIYA, SERENA Y…!" –

- "¡MINA CALLATE!" – 3º guerra mundial a la espera de la señal – "no paso NADA entre nosotros, ¿bien?... solo fuimos a comer, me trajo a casa y…" –

- "¡Y te dio un lindo beso en tu frente!" – Aplaudió con sus manos en la dicha del amor – "¡eso no me lo puedes negar, Serenita amiga mía!... llegue en la mejor parte, y da gracias que no paso a mayores" –

- "Mina, tranquilízate… no fue nada. ¡Además quedamos como amigos!" –

- "_Amigos_ se llama ahora…" – murmuro – "¿Acaso no te das cuenta?" – dijo rodando sus ojos y poniendo sus manos en su pequeña cintura.

- "¿De que?" – dijo confusa.

- "Ahhh Serena…" – suspiro, tomo su mano y la condujo hacia el sofá donde se sentaron. Ambas en piyamas, después gritos en la mañana de Mina, desde que se despertó la escena del beso entre ellos salto a su mente dejándola prácticamente trastornada, según ella; de amor – "Ese tipo esta loquito por ti, Sere. ¡Solo mírale sus ojos! ¡Brillan cuando esta cerca de tuyo, cuando le hablas, cuando lo miras!" – Miro sus ojos quienes se sorprendieron y se sonrojo profundamente – "¿nunca lo has visto Serena?" – la otra rubia negó cohibida la cabeza – "ahh pero que testaruda eres" – suspiro – "¡lo tienes tieso de amor!" – sus ojos se formaron corazones.

- "¿Crees…?" – Tomo un mechón rubio de su frente y lo tiro hacia atrás de su oreja – "¿Crees… que el, ósea… yo le guste?" – no quiso mirar a Mina, ya veía su cara irradiar felicidad.

- "¡Claro! ¡De que me haya pedido tu dirección deja mucho que pensar! ¡Aparte te lo dije!... Dios me amo, soy una genio" – dijo con alegría.

Serena rápidamente la miro, captando solamente las primeras palabras '_¡Osea, de que me haya pedido tu dirección deja mucho que pensar!' _la voz de Mina se escuchaba como un eco y reacciono violentamente – "¿TU le diste QUE, Mina?... ¿le diste NUESTRA dirección?" – dijo levantándose.

'_Oh OH… eso me pasa a mi y a mi por boca abierta' _pensó enigmáticamente – "Serena, jeje… no es lo que tu piensas, el tipo estaba desesperado… casi me ahorca por conseguir la información necesaria, aparte…" –

- "¡Mina, le diste la dirección a un completo desconocido!" – dijo Serena tomándose su cabeza entre sus manos.

- "Cálmate" – se levanto y a agarro de sus hombros – "no es un desconocido. Es mi jefe…" – dijo supuestamente culta.

- "Dime algo, ¿conoces a Seiya, como es; lo conoces?" – Serena la vio negar con su cabeza – "entonces estamos perdidas… ¡que sabes si tiene buena intenciones o no!... ¡tal vez puede ser un violador!" –

- "Ay Serena… como puedes pensar eso…" –

- "¡Pero lo pienso!... es obvio, no lo conocemos mucho para atestiguar si es bienvenido o no a nuestro espacio. Por lo menos a mi me cuesta expresarme bien con algunas personas, lo sabes… y mas han con el…" – se sonrojo.

- "Ah… ¡Ahhhh, ahora entiendo" – dijo Mina que nuevamente se le ilumino su rostro – "Estas loca de amor" – se lanzo al sillón abrazando un cojín.

- "No he dicho nada comprometedor, Mina…" –

- "Vamos cuéntame… ¿te gusta si o no?" – Mina la miro ansiosa, ¿Qué iba a responder su amiga, la tenia en ascuas – "¡Vamos Serena, dime!" – la golpeo riendo, mientras que Serena hacia lo mismo.

- "Bueno… tal vez si… me entretengo a su lado, es atento, simpático, amable. Y no dudo que siento un tipo de atracción por el. Lo encuentro un tipo sano y responsable… y me encantan sus ojos azules…" – dijo sonrojándose.

- "¡AHHH LO SABIA!... ¡LO SABIA!..." – comenzó a saltar – "¡SERENA Y SEIYA, SERENA Y SEIYA, SERENA Y SEIYA, SERENA Y SEIYA, SERENA Y SEIYA, SERENA Y SEIYA, SERENA Y SEIYA, SERENA Y SEIYA, SERENA Y SEIYA, SERENA Y SEIYA, SERENA Y SEIYA, SERENA…" –

- "¡me estresas!" – dijo Serena corriendo a su habitación logrando encerrarse.

«----**XxXxXxX**----»

- "Pensé que llegarías mas tarde" – dijo Darien viendo entrar a Setsuna.

- "Tenia que hacer algunas cosas…" – le dio una débil sonrisa.

- "Ya veo. También, llegas temprano para una pequeña reunión" –

Setsuna levanta su mirada, para ver que Rei que estaba sentada en el sillón de cuero, con un pronunciado escote y unos pantalones apretados. Darien se levantó y le ofreció el sillón – "a que se debe, esta… ¿reunión?" –

- "Tengo una noticia que decirles a ambas. Cosas, que cambiaran de a partir de hoy" –

Rei resoplo ruidosamente – "Al grano, ¿quieres?..." –

- "Quiero que ambas dejen mi casa, son libres. No quiero más de sus servicios. Desde ahora soy un hombre sin compromisos" – dijo rápidamente, esperando reclamos. Se apoyo en el sillón y vio sus reacciones.

- "Ya me lo esperaba" – dijo Setsuna suspirando mientras su corazón que quebraba.

- "¡¿QUE!" – Reacciono violentamente la pelinegra – "¡no nos puedes echar a la calle, Chiba!" – dijo con odio.

- "Claro que puedo hacer eso…" – la miro asesinamente – "… solo necesite de tus servicios algunos días, es tu trabajo" –

- "De eso estoy completamente conciente" –

- "Mejor tomas tus cosas y ándate… sigue el ejemplo de Setsuna" – fríamente se dio vuelta y se encerró en su cuarto – "¡Cuando tengan listas sus cosas me llaman!" – grito desde su cuarto.

- "No todo es la vida es lo que quieres, Rei" – Setsuna se dirigió a ella.

- "… ¿Qué voy hacer?..." – susurro mientras se agarraba su cabeza entre sus manos y se sentaba – "Setsuna, era mi trabajo… estoy _cesante_, no tengo trabajo" –

- "Lo encuentras en la calle, en las fiestas" – se dirigió a su cuarto embalando sus cosas en las maletas – "viví con Darien prácticamente dos años, dos años de que no me arrepentiré de la decisión que tome hace tiempo. Viví buenos momentos con el…" –

- "¿Te enamoraste…?" – mas que una pregunta, fue una afirmación.

La mas alta asistio débilmente la cabeza – "Ósea… el amor que siento por Darien, no lo entendería nadie… es… extraño" –

- "Explicaleo" –

- "Es un amor platónico… el tiene un corazón difícil de alcanzar, un corazón frágil y sensible…" –

- "¿Frágil?" – dijo Rei riendo sarcastica y frunciendo el ceño – "El es salvaje cuando tiene sexo, no lo niegues. Aparte usa palabras tan dulces" – suspiro y se recargo en el marco de la puerta de su _amiga._

- "Puede ser, pero creo que es una apariencia que tiene. Opino que el es un niño mimado… no lo se" – suspiro.

- "Mejor me voy hacer mis propias maletas…" –

- "Es lo mejor… y dejar esta parte de nuestras vidas atrás, Rei. Es lo mejor"-

«----**XxXxXxX**----»

- "¿Blanco o negro?" –

- "Blanco…" – sonrió ampliamente – "¿chocolate o mermelada?" –

- "Me gustan las dos, pero elijo mermelada" – se apoyo contra la pared de la tienda.

- "Se te bien ese vestido, Ami" – dijo Taiki regalándole una galante sonrisa.

- "¿Tu lo crees?" –

- "Se ajusta a tu figura y aparte es de color azul marino" – se acerco a ella.

Ambos se encontraron en el centro comercial de la localidad. Desde que se vieron, no dejaron de ir tienda en tienda consumiendo helados o bebidas, gastando dinero en compras, vanidades y compartiendo ideas y gustos.

- "A mi también me gusta, ¿pero no encuentras que es muy escotado?" – Mirándolo – "mi trabajo es ser una puta de primera clase, solo acompaño a la gente que esta sola…" –

- "Toda una cortesana" – tomo el vestido y lo miro detenidamente.

- "Puede ser. Y creo que es el nombre mas apropiado para mi trabajo…" – rió suavemente y le quito el vestido de sus manos – "ahora, si me permites iré al probador y me dirás como me queda" –

Sin esperar una respuesta se marcho al probador más cercano. Taiki sonrió ampliamente y se sentó en la butaca. Disfrutaba de la compañía de Ami, le atraía, mas le gustaba, ¿pero enamorado de la peliazul?... tal vez. Poco y nada de amor sabía, era un ignorante. Seiya tal vez sabría, pero el andaba ocupado con su _ángel rubio, bombón, su diosa afrodita _y un sin fin de nombre que le dio a su nueva casería. Aunque le parecía extraño y gracioso, Seiya andaba en las nubes, perdido en el espacio galáctico siempre. Cada vez que le preguntaba que le sucedía, respondía en su propia "poesía" y comenzaba a hablar solo dirigiéndose a su cuarto a encerrarse y tocar su guitarra acústica. El estaba loco de amor… o eso creía creer.

- "Mira Taiki" – Ami al instante apareció corriendo la puerta, luciendo un hermoso vestido azul marino, llegando hasta su rodilla, liso, sencillo. Pero lo que lo hacia especial, eran los toques femeninos al inferior – "¿Que te parece?" – se dio una vuelta.

- "Um… te vez muy bien, Ami" – dijo con sinceridad – "una cosa, ¿tienes los zapatos adecuados?" –

- "¿Crees que los necesite?" – lo miro divertida.

Ambos rieron de sus boberías…

«----**XxXxXxX**----»

- "¡Hotaru!" –

- "¿Si, mami?" –

la inocente e incomprendida infante dibujaba tranquilamente en su cuadernillo con hojas de distintos colores. Felizmente, dibujaba un sin fin de muertes para su hermano mayor, unos acuchillándolo, estrangulándolo, asesinándolo con una metralleta, o simplemente cortar sus venas por la noche.

- "¿No crees que es hora de ir a la cama?" – murmuro su madre a sus espaldas. Hotaru ni se movió, prosiguió con su trabajo de diez minutos – "¿Qué dibujas, bebe?" –

- "Diez razones para matar a su hermano mayor" – levanto débilmente sus hombros.

- "Hotatu…" – le reprocho su madre que se sentó a su lado – "Mañana te toca baño…" –

Dejo caer su crayón, logrando una pequeña e insignificante ralla en el dibujo de la pequeña, que fueron consideraron inminentes, ¡fueron diez minutos de trabajo!... aparte, la peor noticia. Baño.

- "¡Nooooooo!..." – dijo dando un leve chillido – "¡pero mama!" –

- "Nada de peros, jovencita. Esta arto grande para asumir su responsabilidad de higiene personal, que eso incluye cepillarce los dientes tres veces al día, ducharse todos los días, cepillarce el cabello al menos cuatro veces al día… y estar siempre linda y fresca…" –

- "¡Es que… nooo, mama, te juro que ahora me tomo la leche, pero mañana nooo!" – comenzó con sus pataletas cotidianas.

«----**XxXxXxX**----»

- "¿Estas seguro?..." –

- "Claro preciosa…" – el hombre comenzó a besar su cuello – "solo relájate y déjate llevar" – comenzó a desabrocharse su cinturón, dejándolo caer lentamente por el suelo.

La mujer rápidamente se desvistió quedando solo en ropa interior, acostándose en la cama sensualmente, una mujer llena de vida. El hombre de cabellos negros ondulados se recostó debajo de ella, comenzando a bajar por su cuello, succionándolo débilmente y dándole pequeñas descargas en su espina por el placer de sus rasgones. La mano masculina se dirigió a su pezón derecho, acariciándolo débilmente, ella respondió jadean más y mas en el éxtasis.

Nublada por la sensación, saco su camina de rebaje de el hombre, tirándola hacia arriba para apartarla de sus cuerpo calientes, ardientes en la consumación de sus miembros. Hábilmente, desabrocho su sostén, dejándolo a un lado de la cama y comenzar a chupar su pezón, masajeándolo, y presionando su virilidad en la cavidad entre sus dos piernas. Gimió retrocediendo un poco.

Bajo sus manos a sus caderas, lentamente rozando la textura de sus pantaletas. Las bajo completamente bajo la mirada curiosa de la mujer frente a sus ojos, era un hombre precavido y cuidadoso. Levanto sus piernas, comenzando a bajar su cabeza entre ellas…

Vio el cielo en pocos segundos.

La lengua del hombre avanzaba con gran maestría bajo los labios inferiores de la mujer, recorriendo toda su flor de mujer. Gemía y suspira en el placer que el le propinaba a su cuerpo, que sus pequeñas manos finas enterraban la cabeza del hombre. Se sentía en el borde, y rápidamente callo sobre el… llamando su nombre en éxtasis.

Ella débilmente levanto su cabeza. Y de dio cuenta: EL, entre sus piernas, haciéndolo en su propio departamento ubicado arriba del casino The Palms… ¡Dios, era tan bueno!

El ronroneo con satisfacción en su perla, comenzando a limpiar su rastro en ella. Pronto ella se volvió a recostar empuñando sus manos en el colchón de alta calidad, garantizada.

- "Mas…" – murmuro ella cerrando débilmente sus ojos.

- "No seas tan impaciente, mi querida _Ojito de Pez_…" – ronroneo y levanto su cabeza – "esto apenas comienza" –

Rápidamente el hombre la presiono en la cama, tomando sus muñecas y atándolas rápidamente – "¡SUELTEME, SUELTEME!" –

- "Como dije, el show esta por comenzar…" – tamo su nariz con un paño.

_**---**_

Despertó desconcertada. Y como una película, todo comenzó otra vez… comenzó a llorar viendo que el hombre estaba sentado en sus caderas, mirandola fijamente, se dio cuenta que tanto como sus manos y pies estaban amarrados.

- "¿Has sentido esa necesidad de matar, mi pequeño _Pez_?" – dijo el sacando un cuchillo bastante grande según la opinión de ella.

- "No… por favor, no me hagas esto…" – suplico.

- "¿Crees que lo quiero hacer?" – murmuro ensombreciendo su mirada y rostro asustando a la mujer – "Ni siquiera has sabido por lo que pesado, ¿y tu vienes a suplicarme… a implorarme…?" – rió leve – "no… no volverá a pasar, no como la ultima vez… no inundaras en mi mente… nunca mas…" – murmuro fijando su vista en algún punto de la cama.

- "No…" –

- "Cállate…" – murmuro el apretando fuertemente el puñal.

- "No… por favor…" –

- "Cállate… cállate, cállate, ¡cállate!" – grito en su cara y la escupió, ella lloro – "¡CALLATE, CALLATE, CALLATE!" – rápidamente el tomo el puñal y lo incrusto en el vientre de ella, luego en sus extremidades…

Lo único que se escuchaba, eran los gritos agudos de la propia mujer en la cama…

«----**XxXxXxX**----»

Darien estaba en un pub de alta sociedad, aparentemente solo. Esperaba a Andrew, como cada noche a conversar, para luego ir a jugar algunas fichas. Dormir hasta el otro día, trabajar, y no siempre era lo mismo. Se tomaba cuando quería unas pequeñas vacaciones, una… dos semanas. Hiendo a Jamaica, Grecia… dependiendo de su estado de animo, viajaba, y siempre lo hacia solo.

Miro el fondo de su vaso de blandí. El miro a su alrededor, música baja y tranquila, mirando la hora se ajustaba al numero de personas, todos vistiendo semi-formal. Obvio. Aparte, estaba solo… ¡que era mejor! _El_, un tipo con muchos millones en su bolsillo, sentido del gusto hipersensible y superdotado, un físico que varios hombres lo envidiaban por seguir su rutina diaria de ejercicios. Aparte, sus ojos atraían a cualquier mujer, la que quería.

Se recargo en su asiento cuadrado y dejo su vaso pequeño en la pequeña mesa de cristal, Andrew hacia su entrada rápidamente, pero NO pasando desapercibido por las mujeres. Dos hombres, sin compromisos, por lo menos ya de su parte… causaban furor en Las Vegas.

- "Lo se, lo se… llego tarde como siempre…" – dijo Andrew disculpándose y sentándose al lado.

- "No te iba a regañar, como siempre. Solo quería decirte que llegas a la hora" –

- "No mientas" – murmuro.

- "No, no miento" – sonrió con satisfacción – "¿Crees que Yaten llegue?" –

- "Siempre llega un poco tarde, ya sabes… la _elite_ social no le permite llegar a la hora" – suspiro y miro el vaso de Darien – "permiso" – tomo su vaso y lo bebió, estremeciéndose un poco – "¡Aj! Lo que necesitaba" – lo dejo a un lado.

- "¿Problemas con Lita?..." – supuso el. No era raro ver a su mejor amigo afligirse por su amiga.

- "No, ella no tiene nada q hacer aquí. Es Haruka…" –

- "¿Haruka?" – Dio un poco – "Esa mujer no tiene nada de problemas" –

- "Se peleo con Michiru, no preguntes por que; pero parece que fue un poco delicado el tema" –

- "Las inseparables se separaron, ya era hora. Y si es un tema sensible, querrás decir para Michiru, por que Haruka tiene un carácter que no creo que exista la dulzura…" –

- "Ey, ey, ey… es mi hermana así que la respetas" – lo miro en forma reprochadora – "¿No crees que allá sido un asunto delicado? Que se yo, ¿un hombre?..." –

- "No lo creo…" – dijo una tercera voz. Ambos voltearon y vieron a Yaten parado con su chaqueta en la mano – "¿Caballeros? ¿No creen que es hora de irnos?..." –

- "El enano tiene razón" – dijo Andrew levantándose rápidamente, Yaten le fusila con su penetrante mirada y Darien solo sonreía – "Aprovechemos que mi querido Don Juan, esta solterito como un gatito…" – Andrew le dio leves golpes a Darien, que lo miraba airadamente y sin prestarle atención.

- "¿Dejaste a las putas?" – dijo Yaten comenzando a caminar.

- "Ya era hora…" – dijo Andrew – "la única que era buena era Rei, tenia un físico…" – silbó.

- "No creo, Setsuna tenia buenas curvas" –

- "Chicos…" – advirtió Darien.

- "¡Ja! ¡Por favor!... son mejores las mas nuevas…" – Andrew miraba a Darien – "¿Que?... ¿ya pagaste?..." –

- "Antes que llegaron, y… por favor, no hablen mal de ellas…" – les advirtió una vez mas, retirándose primero. Los otros poco un nada le hicieron caso, ya que en el auto de Yaten nuevamente comenzó el duelo de la mujer con mejores curvas.

«----**XxXxXxX**----»

- "¡No, ¡no puede ser!..." –

- "¿Que?... ¿Qué no te pueda ganar por quinta vez?..." –

- "¡Usas trampas, Ten'ou!... ¡Como no lo vi antes!... ¡idiota, idiota, idiota!..." – Seiya comenzó con su martirio comenzando a gritar, mientras que la gente que pasaban a su alrededor los miraba raro.

- "Hermano, fue un simple juego…" – ahora se apiadaba de su hermano menor.

- "NO fue un simple juego, Yaten. Es algo importante, algo imposible de alcanzar, tengo que superarme… ¡y lo haré!" – ahora todos se asustaron, comenzaba a actuar como loco.

- "Seiya, calma tus revoluciones; fue un jueguito como siempre, nada fuera de lo normal" – dijo Darien tomando cerveza importada desde Alemania – "no creo que te mueras, o que seas castigado por Dios" –

- "Dime… ¿le has ganado a Haruka?" –

- "Mmmm no… pero…" –

- "¡Pero nada! ¡No se como lo haces Haruka, pero tienes un GRAN ángel guardián!..." – dijo apuntándola.

- "Si… lo se. No tienes que repetirlo tantas veces" – Haruka se levanto – "iré al baño…" –

- "Ahhh… si tan solo mi linda Bombón me acompañara" – suspiro sentándose en la barra junto a los demás.

- "¿Lindo Bombón?" – Andrew lo miro divertido – "eso es completamente nuevo para mi, picaron" – vio suspirar a su amigo y miro a su hermano mayor que negaba su cabeza.

- "A estado en ese estado desde hace dos días. No se que le sucede. De repente le pregunto que quien es _Bombón_, me comienza a explicar que es una gran diosa… luego sigue con su monologo a su pieza donde toca su guitarra… esta tieso de amor" – suspiro – "aunque… creo saber quien es ella…" – murmuro mas para si mismo.

- "¿Lo sabes?" – Dijo Yaten _sorprendido_ – "¿Cómo es?" –

- "Creo que todo comenzó en la fiesta auspiciada por Artemis. Estábamos en la segunda plana viendo bailar a la gente, vio a una mujer… hermosa, no miento; es divina…" – vio a su hermano Seiya que no tomaba en cuenta la conversación, ya que con una bombilla plástica jugaba con cubos de hielo – "menuda, rubia… un ente del mas allá" –

- "Entonces, así fue como nuestro querido amigo quedo prendado de ella" – concluyo Darien viendo a su amigo a su lado comenzar a hablar solo.

- "Se supone, no lo se… creo que si" –

- "… A veces el amor aparece por donde menos lo esperamos, ¿no lo creen señores?..." –

Cinco hombres se dan vuelta para volver a escuchar a la potente voz de una mujer. La miraron de arriba hacia abajo, nada mal. Vestía completamente de rojo, un vestido hasta sus rodillas de tiras finas, un gran abrigo, grueso y contundente de terciopelo, zapatos de taco altísimo y en punta rojos vivos, y unos lentes cubrían sus ojos. Trigueña, rulos castaños claros completamente definidos y delgados hasta sus hombros y una menuda chasquilla en su frente.

- "Sin olvidar, que el gran responsable de quedar completamente enamorados… somos nosotros" – dio una pequeña risa mientras sus manos descansaban en su cintura, una actitud digna.

- "¿Y a que se debe el honor, preciosa; de dirigirnos la palabra?" – dijo Darien dando una seductora sonrisa.

Al instante, la castaña giro su cabeza hacia su dirección, donde sus rulos giraron sutilmente – "Solo, buscos buenos apostadores…" – sonrió un entretenimiento – "Miss Llorens…" – se quito sus lentes con su mano derecha – "Katrina Llorens"

«----**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**----»

**¡Hola! **♡

Antes de comenzar con mi genial monologo, quiero agradecer a la gente que me manda mail diciéndome sus dudas, y a la gente que lee mi historia. Y obvio, a la linda gente que deja sus opiniones en los review. Aunque supuestamente esta esa famosa regla de que no se pueden contestar review, quiero decirles que he visto a muchos autores – no solo en Sailor Moon, si no en mas categorías – que responden sus inquietudes, y eso lo haré mas tarde xD.

Volviendo con la historia. Antes que nada, quiero hacer una aclaración: en el chp anterior, se nombro a un Paul Tsukino, xD… pero eso fue error solo mío y de nadie mas. Es Philip Tsukino por alguna duda, Philip. También – esto va para la gente de los mail – no se utilizaran absolutamente todos los personajes de la saga completa. Solo algunos harán su aparición, asi que no se hagan tantas expectativas. Con respecto a los Generales, aun no se si ponerlos. Y seguimos con Katrina Llorens, que es una gran estrella xD… y sobre la comprometedora escena de casi asesinato, pues lo que sigue se los dejo a su imaginación.

Además… ¿ustedes creen que Setsuna y Rei tendrán su pequeña venganza? Eso esta por verse. Y recordar, el chp 10 de esta historia será un hito, así que esperen que falta poco.

No se si les dije, pero me voy a Jamaica :D… ¡ahhh! Pola sueña… sueña xD. Les quería comentar, ¡que pronto se viene el siguiente chp de _Cambio de Bandos & Ansias de Libertad_! Están listos, pero me da un poco de flojera subirlos al mismo tiempo, además nuevas proyecciones para siguientes fic; y tan como dice mi bella novia del año, Aisha-ladimoon: "dedos de escritora convulsiva, escritora hiperactiva"

•·

**Aisha-ladimoon: **¡Hii!... ¡sii!... fuiste primerita, ¡jojo! Asesinos, pues Hotaru es perfecta para el trabajito, mmm… espero que no haya sido tan cruda la escena que usé para una pequeña demostración del Satán que habita en mi. Aclaro algunas dudas. Como partidaria de Serena&Darien 4eva, es como obvio que elijo a esta pareja en todo… pero, ¿necesariamente tienen que quedar juntos?... ¿se enamoren?... asi que aquí pongo en dudas algunas cosas. Ademas aun planea cosas por ahí, que no son precisamente con esta pareja juntas. ¡Hotari quiere tanto a su hermano!... el amor de familia es mutuo. ¡Se me cuida cuñada, novia, feminista, trabajolica del año!

**Kimusa: **¡Ahhh!... ¡Mi gothic-lolita! Ya sabes, es obvio que se ivan a encontrar, por las buenas o malas, siempre sucede lo mismo. Sobre Haruka y "romper el esquema del pop" me gusto, xD… como todos suponen, una chica ruda no creo que le guste el rosa. Naaa… aunque cambie las cosas siempre me amaras por el fin del mundo ;D… es que soy tan rica xD… Sobre la pregunta que me hiciste. Aquí hay como, "algo" del asesino, no mucho pero es algo. Hablamos lueguito.

**Volk: **Completamente todo no te lo puedo decir, o le quita el brillo a todo. Y claro, eso mismo. Con el transcurso de la historia todo se ira despejando, o haciendo mas complicada la historia, cosas del destino. Bueno, lo de Serena es mio y mio, no es bueno andar por ahí revelando secretos, ¿no crees? Ok chica, se cuida y obvio… nos leemos.

**Arely Rei: **¡Hii!... de acuerdo contigo, ¿no te convenció la parte amable y _sencilla_ de Darien?... cuando lo escribí a mi tampoco. Pero ya sabes, como este hombre ya se gano su reputación, es mejor arreglar algunas cosas; hay que recordar a pesar de todo es un ser humano. Philip Tsukino aun es un misterio, pero no es el padre de Serena, muy joven… aparte el asesino no creo que les va hacer algo malo, eso creo. ¡Jojo, se cuida montones y suerte con sus estudios.

**Ulrich:** ¡Otra gothic-lolita!... ¡y se van sumando mas y mas! Un aro en la lengua, me quiero hacer uno; se que dolerá así que mejor me quedo tranquilita con ella. No encuentro que sea freak, tu tienes miles por todos lados xD. Pero cada quien sabe sobre lo suyo. ¡Nooo! Paul Tsukino _NO, _Philip Tsukino _SI_… quien es y como lo hice, son secretitos míos. ¡Bye!

**Sharon:** ¡hola!... lamento chica, pero eso no te podré asegurar. Para que veas un poco, soy fiel a Serena&Darien, pareja original; pero últimamente me dan arranques de locura extrema. No te podré garantizar que sea completamente esta pareja, pero si habrán escenas entre ellos. ¡Chao!

**Annita Chiba Kou: **¡Hii!... se que suena raro, pero como ves, las relaciones entre Darien y Hotaru no son nada buenas. Ella planeando sus variadas muertes congenitas y Darien tratando de zafarse de ella. Típica relación entre hermanos, al menos yo tome ese ejemplo con mi hermano. Lita trabaja… digamos que es muy buena para su trabajo… hasta el momento no puedo decir nada, mas adelante se sabra todo. Nos leemos, ¡bye!...

**Tanitalove: **¡Hii!... Si, lo admito; fui suave con Rei en el chp anterior, y también, Darien tiene un olfato y tacto lujuriosa superdesarrollazo que ni te cuento. No es por ser mala, ósea lo soy; pero encuentro que se merecía mas. El trabajo de Lita: un tema que aun queda pendiente, ¿no se dan cuenta acaso?... ahh… deje varias pistas, es solo cuestión de averiguar cuales son y por que pongo cosas extrañas. Serena no esta interesada en Seiya por dos razones: todas sus relaciones han fracasado y no es segura de si misma. Aunque no creas, tímida no es ;D. A pesar del tema de la historia, tengo que escoger a alguien que podría debatir entre el bien y el mal, pero eso no quiere decir, que a ella no le guste su trabajo y ni la religión, mas adelante explico. Ok, hablaremos algún día, ¡saludos!

**Mirianky: **¡Hii!... siempre me estas elogiando xD… no se si es por mi testarudez o mis letargos literarios. Darien busca a alguien especial, dime quien no; hasta un asesino busca la vida perfecta junto al amor de su vida. El amor es algo tan maravilloso – aclaro que no estoy enamorada ni nada de eso – solo son cosas que me dicen y yo escucho xD, fuera de eso… tu me dijiste en una de tantas conversaciones; que yo prefería a Seiya. Puede que lo prefiera, pero me encanta la pareja original, y sobretodo la del manga que es la que la amo con todo mi ser. ¡Se cuida mi niña bella!... ¡bye!

•·

¡Y seguimos con la tradición!... la canción recomendadas para todos es de uno de mis grupos favoritos al cual algún día iré a su concierto cuando venga a Chile; _Question– _**System of a Down** ♬… solo déjense contagiar por la música de la batería y de la guitarra acústica y _¡flash!... _un sueño. Y para las personas de mi largo país, vean _Los Simuladores._

•·

Miércoles 7 de Septiembre – 2005

**Pola Kaiou **★


	7. Philip Tsukino y Machelyte Pumper

Al fin! Muy bien chicos, después de un largo trayecto hacia mi propia perdición he vuelto, pero aun no canten victoria que les contare mi historia. No puede actualizar en los últimos meces por varias razones.

Reformatearon mi computador perdiendo toda la información y mis chapters. Así que claro esta que tuve que acordarme de algunas partes de mis historias para seguir escribiendo. Agradezco a las personas que me alentaron por MSN, espero que su espera vaya a ser recompensada con los siguientes chapters. Me di cuenta de varios tips en esta historia, sobretodo en mi redacción que leyendo… era bastante mala creo yo. Así que aquí les va un cambio de redacción, aparte creo que estoy madurando cada vez más. Con respecto a las otras historias, ya voy en la mitad en _Cambio de Bandos _y comenzando _Ansias de Libertad_, nuevamente… ya que no creo que debe quedar retenida por un tiempo.

Solo los reviews, abajo se los respondo, ya que creo que deben leer la historia que desde hace tiempo desean que de señales de vida. ACORDAR DE LOS REVIEW! YEAH! Ah! Y creo que esta historia terminara entre 20 o 25 capítulos más o menos, así que todavía queda bastante Pola Kaiou con su magia y esplendor.

* * *

**Pecados Capitales**

Capitulo 7

"_Philip Tsukino y Machelyte Pumper_"  
Pola Kaiou

* * *

"Dios… esto apesta" estaba Luna pasando entre medio de reporteros que solicitaban su opinión, o la gente del hotel horrorizada por lo que ocurrió en el piso 6, habitación 697. Estaba cansada de estar lidiando con esta clase de hipócritas, las computadoras humanas de la televisión. Reporteros. 

Entró a la habitación ya cubierta por su equipo, rodeando el área; por lo menos sus insectos eran eficaces "Molly… ¿Qué sucedió aquí?" llamo a la castaña, haciendo paso entre las masas.

Molly la miro durante un momento para fijar su vista en el cuerpo cubierto por nailon negro "Su útero completamente destrozado, la violaron para después apuñalarlo. Golpes, acuchilladas en varias partes de su cuerpo… de a poco vamos descubriendo la mente del asesino" dio su rápido informe. Luna solo asistió con la cabeza. Juntas fueron hacia el cuerpo donde Philip ya estaba sacando unas cuantas fotografías "Como ve, nuevamente nos encontramos con su cuello ahorcado para luego cortarlo con un cuchillo. Ningunas pistas esta vez…"

"Sabemos que es _Jack_" dijo Philip cambiando el rollo de la cámara "Las consecuencias que tubo esta chica con las otras son idénticas. Ningunas huellas en las otras también" Molly asistió con la cabeza mientras Luna miraba el cuerpo mutilado de la joven.

"¿Cuáles son los datos¿Quién es ella?" se agacho para correr un mechón negro de su frente ensangrentada "Se me hace conocida¿Cómo se llama?"

Molly saco su libreta para verificar la información "Candy Dash: 24 años de edad, aspirante a corista del casino Prince" miro por un momento al cuerpo de ella "La que la llevo hacia las tablas es Irene, actual corista principal del mismo casino. Prácticamente el único familiar _con vida… _para ella"

"Irene es una loca esquizofrénica" dio su opinión Esteban quien le estaba abriendo ahí mismo su abdomen "tengo la sospecha que este embarazada" aquella noticia llamo la atención de las dos mujeres y del rubio.

"¿Cómo es eso?" comento Philip "Es difícil que ella este embarazada" se alarmo.

"Difícil pero no imposible" dijo Molly apresuradamente "Podremos encontrar algunas manchas de semen del autor de todas estas atrocidades" Luna negó rotundamente la cabeza "¿Qué sucede?"

"El nunca deja ninguna gota se semen en sus victimas, el tiene conocimientos de que si lo pillamos… será condenado a muerte. Todos sabemos eso… el no es un tonto, Molly. Se maneja en el tema" Molly miro asustada, realmente para este tipo de trabajos tenían que tener la mente fría "Bingo" dijo Esteban, las otras tres personas se fijaron en el abdomen abierto "miren esto, es la placenta en primera fase formándose para la seguridad del nonato. El tipo tenia conocimiento que ella estaba embarazada…" se quito el guante de goma que tenia puesto para ponerse otro nuevo, removió entre las entrañas de Candy logrando sacar algo espeso "… si no, no sacaría algunos trozos de placenta… tal vez tenga una debilidad para los embarazos, creo que servirá para el informe: asesino en busca de embarazos" levanto sus hombros.

"Puede ser que las otras victimas también estuvieron o están embarazadas" aseguro Philip mirando a Esteban quien asistió con la cabeza.

"Aun así no hay seguridad si el supiera de que ellas estuvieran embarazadas… no tendría el conocimiento necesario, es hombre" dio una sonrisa ladeada.

"Esteban quiero que saques los úteros de las mujeres asesinadas y junto a Molly hacer un estudio junto al Dr. Tomoe quien nos podrá ayudar con autopsias y con la opinión de un profesional…" indico rápidamente Luna "todo en absoluto secreto… no quiero que pase a mayores; menos al prefecto"

"_¡Déjame pasar, aquella mujer esta bajo mi custodia!_" Cuatro cabezas estuvieran atentas de ese vocabulario "¿Hablaste a su familia?" Luna levanto una ceja, no tenia por que lidiar con otra persona que reclamara el cuerpo de la chica, miro a Molly quien levanto sus hombros.

"No tenia familia… el único numero que encontré fue de Irene"

"Maldita puta histérica" murmuro Luna levantándose, yendo hacia la puerta "¿QUE SUCEDE AQUI?" dijo con su voz bastante fuerte. Tres personas de su seguridad tomaban a una mujer bastante alta, cabello rubio y ojos verdes que irradian odio "¿Qué buscas Irene?"

"Quiero ver a mi chica" dijo simplemente, Luna negó la cabeza "YO soy su familia maldita sea… quiero verla"

"Ella no esta en condiciones para recibirte, Irene. Ella esta muerta, ensangrentada... con todos los sesos afuera¿aun así la quieres ver?" trato de ser lo mas realista posible, muy a su pesar la corista asistió su cabeza en la afirmación. Maldita mujer mal nacida. Luna le dio una señal para que la soltaran de una vez "sígueme" dijo simplemente. Irene no antes empujo a uno de los guardias para seguir el paso de Luna. Al llegar donde estaba el cadáver, sintió como la chica rubia daba un quejido de dolor "¿Aun la quieres ver?" ella ya tenia una mano sobre el nailon esperando la respuesta de ella.

Irene lo pensó, después de todo; su aprendiz estaba muerto "Si" dijo débilmente. Rápidamente Luna dejo completamente desnudo el cuerpo de Candy, expuesto ante los ojos de Irene. Rápidamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Luna veía a través de ellos el espanto y la repulsión de ver el cuerpo "¡Oh Dios mío!" grito, rápidamente se llevo las manos a la boca asustada de que ella pudiera vomitar.

"Philip sácala de aquí" hizo una seña para que se la llevaran rápidamente antes que se retorciera del dolor. Suspiro viendo como la corista la sentaban en un sillón con algunas gotas de sangre a los lados "Molly llama a Yaten, necesito saber algunas cosas que el solo puede contestar" miró seriamente a la chica castaña quien solo asistió con la cabeza "_Solo quiero el nombre del maldito cabrón que mato a mi chica…_" Luna vio a las manos de Irene temblar sacando un cigallo y absorber el tabaco rápidamente. Esto se estaba transformando en un caos.

* * *

Yaten apago su celular rápidamente "Lo siento chicos, trabajo es trabajo" dijo seriamente, mientras que sus amigos reclamaban su ausencia "Ya saben como el Luna…" suspiro "Si no llego en treinta minutos tendré mi cabeza en un altar bendecido por el propio diablo" aquel comentario fue risa para ellos.

"¿Mas asesinatos?..." silbó Darien mientras estaba en al lado del catalogo de vinos "Las Vegas esta cayendo cada vez mas. Ya no puedo leer tranquilo el periódico¡la mitad se la dedican a los últimos asesinatos de _Jack_!" saco un cigarro y lo prendió.

Katrina levanto una ceja "son reporteros Sr. Chiba¿Qué espera de eso?... ellos hacen su trabajo. Deje que la gente gaste su dinero en saber mas sobre aquel místico personaje… deje que ellos hagan noticia" al terminar, Darien le dio una sonrisa ladeada levantando su copa de vino.

"Hermano¿para la próxima será o no?" Andrew le dio un abrazo ahorcándole el cuello.

"De eso…" tomo su chaqueta "no lo dudes" sin nada mas, Yaten salio por la puerta dejando a sus amigos suspirando. Yaten tenia bastante trabajo ahora, apenas salía… y eso le hacia mal. La mujer viendo la atmósfera media ida, decidió acercarse a la mesa de Poker, donde estaban sentados antes "veinte fichas de 10 en 4 negro" le dijo a Taiki.

"No me esperaba que fuera una gran apostadora, Srta. Llorens" dijo Taiki haciendo una amena conversación "Se arriesga, cuando menos lo esperamos. Es una persona bastante impulsiva"

"¿Lo dices por ser mujer?" Sonrió mientras tenia las fichas en su mano "no creas tanto, puede ser que… las apariencias engañen" lo miro con un poco de misterio "Lastima, somos mujeres… absolutamente nadie nos entiende, solo nosotras; somos verdaderas arpías… así que sugiero que no te confíes tanto, Kou. Y esto solo comienza…" le guiño el ojo divertida.

"Aun la noche es joven" suspiro Andrew.

"Atrevida… y candente" Darien se integro a la conversación pasando por el lado de Katrina rozándole su hombro "¿Por qué quieres jugar con nosotros?" se sentó al frente de ella.

"Tienen dinero a quien repartir, muchachos" Katrina bebió de su champaña "Y creo que esta noche, la suerte esta de mi lado" aquél comentario no fue el agrado para el circulo apostador varonil "¿Ustedes saben algo sobre de Haruka Ten'ou?" hábilmente pregunto por la flamante ejecutiva.

"Mi hermana" dijo Andrew sentándose a su lado "¿algún problema?" la miro extrañado, Katrina no le daba una buena impresión que digamos, tan atrevida y tan osada. Katrina se acomodo su cabello, su vanidad "Necesito hablar de negocios"

"¿Negocios?" murmuro Darien solo para el, ahora apreciándola mejor; comparte la misma situación que Andrew. Una mujer que quiere buscar a Haruka, puede ser por dos simples razones: soborno y dinero. Lo mejor era dispersar a la _arpía_ lejos de ella.

Andrew prácticamente estaba sospechando de ella, ahora no le agradaba en absoluto "¿Qué clase de negocios?" se sentó a su lado examinándola bien. "Y bien… ¿para que la quieres?" Taiki la miro de arriba a bajo, algo extraño e cierta incomodidad se vio el enfrentando cuando se acerco a ellos por primera vez.

"¿Para que me quieres?"

Katrina voltea rápidamente viendo a la alta mujer de brazos cruzados y mirada penetrante "Buscas algo¿Qué quieres?"

"Solo negocios" se levanto y dejo el vaso en la mesa de vidrio "¿podemos hablar?... en privado" la miro directamente a los ojos, para que comprendiera su punto.

"Podemos hacerlo exactamente aquí. No tengo ningún problema que mis amigos escuchen lo que dices" Haruka ten'ou no da su brazo a torcer, a menos que realmente sea necesario.

"Me sentiría mas cómoda hablando en privado" su voz salio clara, a pesar de su incomodidad interior; las cosas no estaban saliendo como lo planeaba. La tensión era obvia en el espacio. El público masculino presente, esperaba con ansias su respuesta, Katrina movía su pie nerviosa. Tantos hombres a su alrededor _intimidándola_, se sentía completamente desprotegida.

"Has lo que quieras" se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia el vestíbulo de arriba. Sin pronunciar una palabra, la castaña toma su abrigo y la sigue. Misteriosamente ella se aprieta algo en el interior de su oreja y comienza hablar al aire.

"Primera fase, cumplida" dijo ella mirando a la mujer rubia subir las escaleras.

"_Lo estas hacinado bastante bien linda, relájate y sigue el plan tal cual esta… esta será nuestra_" escucho desde el amplificador en su oreja… y como si nada hubiera ocurrido, con naturalidad y normalidad entro al mismo cuarto que Ten'ou.

* * *

"¿Serena?... ¿estas despierta?" La rubia de odangos abrió sus ojos a medida que la voz de su amiga interfería en sus sueños "¿Qué sucede ahora?" se acomodo mejor en la cama, dándole espacio para sentarse.

"No podía dormir… tengo como ansias" se sentó a su lado, tomando una almohada con ella.

"¿Ansias?... ¿tienes una cita?" la miro fijamente "¿te llamo tu madre, que sucede?"

"No es nada de eso, es solo… no lo se, siento algo… nervios creo. Tal vez sea… ¡ahhh! No lo se" se acostó a su lado y se metió en la cama junto a Serena "¿fue una buena idea estar en Las Vegas? Lo menciono por varias cosas, esto no es lo mismo que Nueva York" miro a Serena con cuidado, no sabia si ella entendió su punto de vista.

"Opino como cuidad de grandes oportunidades, creo que es lo mas asertivo. Aunque algunas veces me siento fuera de lugar, no saber como actuar en algunos casos… eso me pone nerviosa; pero se como salir adelante" miro el techo por algunos minutos, para fijar su vista en Mina, ella también se sentía confundida "¿Por qué preguntas eso?... ¿ya te quieres ir?"

"No, no es eso… es que, no me siento muy cómoda, como que falta algo"

Serena levanto una ceja divertida mientras sonreía maliciosamente. Se levanto un poco mas y se cruzo de brazos mirándola un poco picara, como si Mina le ocultara algo de suma importancia "¿Ese algo se llama novio?" rió en silencio.

"¡SERENA!" Mina se sonrojo y le pego disimuladamente "pero que cosas dices… Machalyte esta bien con su nueva novia ahora, que se quede cómoda con ella" se cruzo de brazos enojada, miro hacia un lado y formo un puchero.

"¿Y quien nombro a Machalyte?" Serena la miro cómplice "¿o acaso aun tienes sentimientos encontrados con el?" Le hizo cosquillas. Machelyte era un hombre que su amiga conoció en un Pub. Salieron un par de días, luego fueron inseparables. El era un tipo alto, con bastante dinero en efectivo y un trasero de un dios; cabello plateado largo y sus ojos gris azulado eran bastante penetrantes. Se amaban, a pesar de que ambos fueran personas con distintos horarios de trabajo, en la semana tenían panoramas para entretenerse juntos, aunque solo fueran pocos minutos; para ambos era estar en el cielo. Nunca entendió como el se fijo en Amanda, Mina era mucho mejor que la otra mujer "Admítelo Mina, prácticamente aun babeas por el… aun estas enamorada"

"Claro" volteo sus ojos a otro lado, suspiro y volteo para encararla "¿_Yo_¿_Enamorada_ de aquel oportunista?... eso ya es historia Serena, no _habrá_ nada entre nosotros"

"Ahora niega toda la historia entre ustedes dos. Cuando me llamaste para contar lo que hiciste todo el día con Machalyte, y otras cosas que prefiero callar antes de avergonzarte" suspiro derrotada, a veces ella no era la única terca "Admítelo, te gustan los chicos malos" una sonrisa sincera apareció en su rostro.

Mina se cruzo de brazos levantando una ceja "¡Ahhh!... no se puede hablar contigo"

Antes de salir de la cama, el timbre del departamento sonó. Ambas quedaron estáticas¿Qué sucedía si era el tipo obsceno y cerdo al cual le robaron el dinero?... ¿o un ladrón?... ¿algún violador?... ¿quizás un esquizofrénico que quería asesinarlas? "Serena... Abre la puerta" no era una petición o una pregunta. Era una orden.

"¿QUE!" Se levanta rápidamente "Ni en tus sagrados sueños" Antes que digiera una palabra, Mina la saco de su habitación, se encerró ella en el cuarto de su amiga, y ahora Serena se encontraba en el oscuro pasillo que daba a la puerta principal. Comenzó a echar estupideces e incoherencias una y otra vez a Mina, ahora ella tenia que saber _la cosa_ detrás de la puerta. Nuevamente sonó el siembre, esta vez mas impaciente. Se quedo pensando, si fuera un ladrón no estuviera tocando el timbre, así que mas tranquila empezó su caminar hacia la puerta principal.

Miro por la perilla, el hombre estaba de espaldas, así que solo miraba su cabello rubio, y como era obvio; ese tipo de cabello lo reconocía. Emocionada abrió la puerta. El hombre rápidamente volteo y le dedico una linda sonrisa, eso si riendo a carcajadas por dentro "Hola _Bombón_"

"¡Philip!" Abrazo fuerte al hombre mayor "¡Que alegría!" ahora lo estrangulaba. Su hermano el abrazo de igual manera, riendo tambien Asi que pensabas que era alguien, asi como un temible violador la miro fijamente, con un tono juguetón en su voz.

"¿Que?... ¿escuchaste algo?" confundida Serena no le deja entrar con total confianza.

Philip se cruzo de brazos dando una sonrisa ladeada "No… pero los chillidos de Mina se pueden escuchar hasta recepción"

* * *

"Negocios son negocios, al grano" Haruka se sentó en un cómodo sillón de cuero mientras que la música ambiental rodeaba la atmósfera. Katrina se sentó al frente de ella cruzándose de piernas femeninamente.

Katrina la miro a los ojos. Hasta el momento, el plan estaba a la perfección "Solo quiero saber algunas cosas, Haruka…"

"Ten'ou" corto ella rápidamente nunca dejando su mirada fija de sus ojos.

"Ten'ou" repitió con un poco de nerviosismo. Mala señal llamarla por su nombre, sobretodo en negocios "Me entere que usted fue sobornada por el gerente de su empresa de autos en Neva York" la rubia solo asistía con la cabeza "Mi empresa esta dispuesta a ayudarle en encontrar a esa sanguijuela y meterlo en la cárcel como corresponde"

"¿Ayudarme?" Haruka se mofo de la chica, se reclino despreocupadamente en el sillón de cuero. Se arreglo su cabello corto, sonrió y continuo "lo que buscas no es ayuda, Katrina… lo que buscas es ir tras el rastro de ese infeliz, sacar MI dinero que el tiene. Después…" se levanto y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de ella "Conseguirás sacar la información sobre mis cuentas bancarias… y si tienes suerte, derrocarme a MI de MI imperio, y tu jefe tomar el mando de todas mis acciones" se puso detrás de ella y puso sus manos en sus hombros "¿Estoy en lo cierto o no?"

Katrina mantenía su rostro sin ninguna emoción, pero era claro que en sus ojos la desesperación al ver que el plan había sido descubierto "N-no es lo que tu-usted piensa, Ten'ou" a este ritmo ya tartamudeaba.

Haruka hábilmente le quito lo que tenia en su oído "No es lo que yo pienso tal vez" dirigió mas abajo su mano para quitarte entre medio de su sostén el micrófono.

Ella dio un grito cuando Haruka tiro de su cabello hacia atrás, para que ella la viera fijamente; sin contar el revólver en su cabeza que amenazaba con disparar, ella estaba rígida "Conozco a las mujeres como tu, mal nacida" hablo amenazante "Escúchame bien basura, esto te lo diré una sola vez" se acerco a su oído para murmúrarle claramente "el que se mete con mi dinero, mi familia o mis amigos, esta en graves problemas¿sabes por que, lo sabes?" Katrina negó rápidamente la cabeza aun temiendo que el gatillo del revólver diera contra su cabeza "Sabes con quien mierda te estas metiendo, perra… no soy el diablo, tampoco soy dios… soy la maldita verdugo. Y cuando esta verdugo esta enojada, te seguirá hasta encontrarte, con mis mismas manos te golpeare hasta dejarte agonizar… luego con el revólver que esta sobre tu cabeza, te dispararé directo en tu corazón, esta verdugo puede hacer rodar tu cabeza"

A estas alturas, Katrina comenzaba a llorar "déjame ir" al ver que Haruka no se movía, se desespero "¡DEJAME IR!"

"Oh… ahora hablas" la soltó y ella rápidamente se volteo "aparte dile a quien sea el maltito bastando que te envió, que si quiere saldar cuentas… que venga personalmente. Que no mande a sus súbditos… o a su propia amante no crees" le guiño con maldad el ojo.

"Esta no será la ultima vez que nos veremos Haruka Ten'ou… no será la ultima" Rápidamente Katrina salio por la puerta, azotándola detrás de ella.

Haruka con tranquilidad, quito el gatillo de su arma, la guardo rápidamente y se sentó. Doblo su cuello frotándolo con su mano, saco un cigarro, lo encendió. El humo la invadió completamente. De mala gana admitió que la chica tenia agallas para hablarle así, aunque fuera bonita, no entraba en sus gustos… dio una sonrisa ladeada y rió profundamente "Perra"

* * *

"Entonces… quieres decir que realmente has perdido la autenticidad de tu verdadera persona a través de tus locuras" se escucho una pequeña risa masculina "de vez en cuando eres muy diferente" Una mujer estaba apoyada en el ventanal viendo la luna llena. Tenía una mirada vacía y distante, su voz ronca y sensual, dotaba de aquella sabiduría que los duros golpes de la vida podrían otorgar. Su cabello negro cortado en diferentes capas cortas, no alcanzaban a llegar a sus hombros, labios rojos y pestañas largas. Ojos pequeños negros y piel de porcelana, una verdadera muñeca "Piensas que la gente digamos un poco… soñadora¿cree los cuentos de los periódicos¿cuándo acabara todo esto?" Su puño se encontraba cerrado "Odio" bebió de su licor "eso es lo que siento por esas personas"

"No, creo que todo acabe cuando cerramos nuestros ojos. El dolor, las penas… siempre estarán en el lugar mas remoto de nuestras mentes, acechándonos por las noches y persiguiéndonos por el día… poca gente sobrevive así…" el hombre se encontraba sentado en el suelo, mirando la nada en el suelo, nada de el se veía, solo sus piernas largas, rodeadas por su pantalón negro y sus calcetines azules. Su polera se encontraba tirada a su lado, junto a sus cigarros.

Dejo caer el vaso al piso "Nosotros somos sobrevivientes de todo esto… de toda esta, basura" negó la cabeza y coloco su mano femenina contra la ventana "La gente solo quiere escuchar la irrealidad de las cosas, no ve mas halla… son completamente ciegas de lo que tienen a su alrededor" suspiro y se sentó a su lado "¿Por qué estas pequeñas pero grandes cosas le llaman la atención?" se recargo contra la pared fría de mármol "Realmente… no lo entiendo"

"Por que ellas son las que dan la luz en el alma de las personas… encienden el fuego en el interior. Y no se quedan vacías como lo estamos ahora, Julian… y lo que las logran experimentar, llegan al cielo como Ángeles resguardando tesoros, llevando la luz hacia la oscuridad…" acomodo sus piernas "… es hora de ir a dormir, Julián… mañana será otro día…"

La pelinegra dio una pequeña risa "Otro día… me gusta como suena" se levanto ofreciéndole su mano delgada "… es lo que buscan las personas, un nuevo día…"

* * *

"¿Cómo supiste que estaba en Las Vegas?" dijo Serena acostada a su lado mientras el jugaba con sus pequeño rizos rubio platinados.

"Un detective como yo debe saber en que lugar están sus familiares" rió un poco "¿Y tu trabajo¿Vas bien?" miro con cariño a su hermana menor, el único familiar vivo.

"Todo va bien, los profesores, compañeros, ubicación del recinto es seguro, aunque las rutinas son duras. Y me parece que así de duras tienen que ser, trabajo es trabajo y mucho mas para una bailarina profesional como lo soy" dijo orgullosa. Aquel pequeño discurso provoco la risa de Philip "De que te ríes tanto… así me dijiste cuando comenzaste a titularte…" una mirada asesina no era menos "¡Pero cuéntame!... que tal tu trabajo, por lo que me acabas de contar estas en Las Vegas"

Philip miro a su hermana otra vez y la volvió hacia la ventana donde la lluvia corría "Son asuntos confidenciales, estamos tras la pista de un asesino en serie" Serena ahogo un grito "Ya lo debes conocer, un tal _Jack_" Serena solo asistía, vio por la televisión como lo apodaban con ese nombre al usar para mutilar a sus victimas con cuchillos carniceros "No se como gente como el existe… dios, me da vergüenza ajena" negó con su cabeza.

"Se que ese no es el único propósito por el que estas aquí¿verdad?" lo miro un poco tímida, conocía a su hermano y solo eso le preocupaba. Había un lazo especial que los conectaba, ellos al instante supieron cuando escondían cosas.

"Trato de encontrar la huella de nuestros padres, pero eso… es solo un trabajo para mi" con su dedo largo peñisco la nariz de Serena con cariño. Serena solo se quedo callada, aquel tema era sensible para ambos. No poder acordarse de sus padres era un poco traumático "Pienso que ellos están vivos… no que murieron en un accidente" la miro.

"¿Y buscarlos en Las Vegas?" ella lo miro con un poco de miedo "Philip, si hay algo de nuestros padres aquí… es como encontrar una aguja en un pajar… esta cuidad es tan grande… de verdad no se que pensar" miro sus manos.

"¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijo la abuela Kitty?" una imagen de la señora que aun lo siguió cuidando, anciana ya volvía a su cabeza "Las personas que nos llevo hasta Nueva York provenían del Oeste, tal vez las Vegas sea el lugar adecuado… no sabemos si serán nuestros padres o no, Serena. Tengo que saber y averiguar lo que verdaderamente paso con nuestros padres…"

"No por cualquier cosa nos dejaron abandonados…" murmuro la rubia.

"Exacto. No cualquier persona da a sus hijos a cualquier persona. Si no, nuestros padres nos hubieran dejado en un orfanato… dudo que ellos fueron capaces de escapar de estafas, si no una fuerza menor, como que nos obligo a escondernos"

"Suelo pensar eso. No será que nosotros somos rechazados, tal vez algo nos buscaba" un temblor comenzó por su espina "me da escalofríos pensar cosas así" dio una sonrisa hacia el lado "¿Quieres mas café?" siempre trato de evitar aquel tema, crecer fue difícil tanto para ella como a su hermano. Varios niños en la escuela molestaban a su hermano y a ella por el solo hecho de no tener familia directa. Su infancia fue realmente dura.

"Por supuesto" le sonrió "¿Mina?" consulto por la mejor amiga de su hermana, la rubia alegre que… algunas veces lo sacaba de quicio.

"Esta durmiendo en mi habitación" grito desde la cocina "Esta un poco traumática con todo esto de las Vegas, ser bailarina como nuestra idola" llego donde su hermano "¿Cómo esta Machalyte?" prendió la televisión y puso un canal de música.

"Esta bien, trabaja duro… ya sabes como es el. Termino con Amanda, según el no estaba a su nivel; en fin. Realmente nunca los entendí completamente. Lo hubieras visto después que termino con Mina, era un muerto viviente, en fin... Quiere trasladarse" miro a su hermana esperando su reacción.

"¡Ja!... ¿trasladarse, por que?" siguió mirando la pantalla del televisor "Su trabajo como abogado en Nueva York es bastante demandado, seria completamente irónico que venga a probar suerte en la ley de las Vegas… mayoritariamente esta permitido todo"

"Tiene pensado volver con Mina, dentro de eso proponerle matrimonio" Serena miro a su hermano, Philip ya podía visualizar los saltos de su hermana… ¿Qué mas podría esperar? "¿QUE!" ohh… eso también.

* * *

"¡Serena afirma mas ese talón!" dijo la instructora de la difícil coreografía que tenían que presentar mañana. Trabajando duro todo se podría "¡Cinco minutos de descanso!... Gwen dile a tu amiga, la rubia; que necesito hablar con ella también" le susurro a ella, la morena solo asistió seria.

Serena desde que se levanto esta mañana, no se sentía muy bien que digamos. Anoche la estadía de su hermano rápidamente se fue ida ya que tenía trabajo que hacer, luego fue a su cuarto para dormir. Pero se llevo la sorpresa de que su querida amiga Mina se encerró en ella. Resignada se fue al sillon para dormir incómodamente toda la noche. No era un buen día para ella.

"Aggg… no se como diablos nos azotan con estas coreografías, con suerte duermo conteniendo el dolor de mis piernas" se quejo Serena tomando una botella de agua "pienso que moriré algún día" se sentó en el suelo, se desato sus zapatillas y comenzó a masajear sus pies.

Gwen la imito al sentar "Veras mas adelante que los resultados de estas coreografías serán provechosas, recuerda que podrías ser la estrella del casino, Serena" guiño el ojo y se miro al espejo gigante "Recuerda que eres nueva, no como nosotros que ya llevamos mas historia aquí" rió discretamente y se levanto ofreciéndole su mano "sube el animo, ya veras los resultados de todo esto. Antes que se me olvide, Miss Isadora quiere hablar contigo después de terminar"

Luego de todo un día de coreografias, entrenamientos y ensayos para las presentaciones habían terminado. El sitio comenzaba a ser limpiado. Por lo que Serena entendió de Gwen, es que este casino aun no abre. No es que sea nuevo, es solo que ellos antes de salir de vacaciones, comienzan los show en algunos casinos, y uno como estos no se puede quedar atrás; por eso es el esfuerzo de muchos para tener un espectáculo maravilloso el día de la inauguración de una nueva estación. Luego de asearse y vestirse, Serena se dirigió a un salón cubiertos por espejos, y una barra de ballet a su frente. Dejo su bolso a un lado y toco la barra, hacia ya un buen tiempo que no bailaba ballet. Y pensar que grandes coristas del espectáculo han pasado por este casino, tocar aquella barra era un sueño para ella.

Tocando un poco abajo, se fijo que estaba picado con un nombre, se agacho para ver mas lo que decía "Roxanne" dijo en voz alta.

"Roxanne Millennittiu fue una de nuestras mejores coristas que ha pasado por este casino" asustada Serena se dio vuelta para ver a su entrenadora "Fue una lastima su perdida a través de las drogas…" suspiro "creo que ya sabes de ella"

Serena asistió "cuando ella salía al escenario era una pequeña luciérnaga entre la oscuridad… eso es lo que decían los periodistas en sus apariciones y siempre trataban de entrevistar, pero ella nunca cedió a dar información acerca de su trabajo y menos de su vida privada" rió un poco, volviendo su atención hacia el nombre "marco a grandes del espectáculo…"

"Bingo" Isadora sonrió en satisfacción "Roxanne era una chica astuta, ágil al hacer sus movimientos. Llena de gracia y entusiasmo, tenia una luz interior… pero le faltaba algo… le faltaba amor, Serena… eso fue el cabo de su propia ruina"

Serena levanto su mirada y le sonrió "Aun así, nadie puede negar que ella era una mujer muy inteligente" ambas rieron "¿para que me quería ver, Sra. Isadora?" su instructora le dio una señal de sentarse con ella en el suelo, cosa que la rubia al instante respondió "¿Y bien?... ¿sucede algo con la rutina?... si es así lo lamento tanto… pero vengo recién acomodándome y no he tenido el tie–"

Isadora le dio la señal para callar "No es eso serena, lo estas haciendo bastante bien… es solo… que tengo pensado hacer" cerro lo ojos para continuar "algo que tiene q ver directamente con Roxanne"

"¿Y que tiene q ver conmigo?" dijo un poco extrañada.

"Quiero que interpretes la obra que nunca realizo Roxanne Millonetis… la obra que iba a ser presentada la noche que ella murió por sobredosis" abrió sus ojos decidida "Eres perfecta para el papel que quiero que desempeñes, solo necesito saber si estas de acuerdo o no para continuar con el proyecto, presentarlo–"

"Aun no comprendo su punto. Digo acepto el papel que me esta dando… pero no logro comprender las razones por las cual usted me las entrega a mi. Soy nueva en este lugar, no creo que sea la mas adecuada…" Isadora tomo sus manos, cosa q Serena rechazo "… por favor¡no soy la mas indicada!... ¡dentro de este salon hay varias chicas capaces, mas q yo!"

"Todo lo contrario Serena, tienes las aptitudes suficientes para interpretar a Roxanne. Ya hable con la pareja con quien bailaras, tengo todo preparado, solo falta tu respuesta si quieres colaborar y en vez de salir como un papel secundario en la coreografía de ahora… podrás con la obra de Roxanne, presentarte como una nueva corista… una nueva idealización" Termino de hablar con pasión "¿Estas conmigo o no?"

Serena lo medito un poco. Subir en la escala de ser la principiante del casino a tener la oportunidad de ser el papel principal en el show de los bailarines, salir como una corista… era increíble… pero el miedo se aferra a ella, si algo saldría mal, seria su culpa "Acepto" Aun así, decidió tomar el riesgo.

* * *

"Madre¿cuidar a Hotaru?... olvídalo" Darien negó rotundamente la cabeza. Su cena familiar como todos los jueves se estaba haciendo un fastidio. No tenía ningún problema en cuidar a su hermana dos semanas mientras sus padres estaban de vacaciones a las Bahamas; el problema era distribuir su tiempo y sobretodo… sus necesidades como hombre.

"No será un mes hijo. Son solo dos semanas, tu hermana no creo que haga tantos problemas" dijo su padre mirando con cariño a su hija que comía tranquilamente su cena, excluyendo las verduras a un lado "Hotaru como eso" no tenia mas remedio que tragar esas asquerosidades.

Darien rodó sus ojos. ¿Acaso no entendía que tenía horas de trabajo también? "padre, por mi no tengo ningún problema que este dos semanas conmigo. A lo que quiero llegar, es que mis _necesidades_ también son importantes como hombre" miro fijamente al hombre que le dio la vida, para que lograra entender su punto al llegar. Lamentablemente, Damián lo miro seriamente. Su padre tenía buenas razones para dejar a su querida e inofensiva hija con su hermano mayor, son como el agua y el aceite; pero nada de eso les impedía tener una relación fuerte entre hermanos… peleaban, luego volvían juntos: como una relación de amor y odio a la vez. En fin… nadie los entendía.

"Cariño, por favor. Queremos pasar con tu padre nuestro aniversario de matrimonio juntos, no es que queramos a incluir a Hotaru; pero como pareja que somos, como un matrimonio necesitamos nuestro espacio a solas mi amor" su madre le hablo con dulzura. Ella por otro lado comprendía la situación de su hijo¿pero podría Darien comprender el suyo?

El pelinegro lo medito. Tener a su hermana en su departamento de última generación contendrá sus problemas, tendrá que llevarla a los casinos con sus amigos, necesitaba la autorización de ellos también. Y sobrevivir dos semanas sin sexo… podrían ser recompensadas mas tarde.

* * *

**Edificio Sty, Nueva York**

"Buenas tardes, quisiera saber un vuelo disponible para hoy en la noche… las Vegas"

Un hombre bastante alto, estaba en su oficina hablando por teléfono, mirando fijamente una fotografía de el con una singular rubia "¿23:00 PM?... no ningún problema… quiero asiento de primera clase, al lado de la ventana si es posible… ok… Machelyte Pumper, perfecto. Adiós" colgó rápidamente y miro la fotografía y sonrió con amor. Aun no era demasiado tarde para encontrar el amor ¿no?

* * *

"Olvídalo"

"Pero Luna, son solo un par de días…" suplico Artemis rogándole en su oficina, siguiéndola donde ella iba.

"Olvídalo…" murmuro otra vez mas prestando toda su atención en los archivos en sus manos. Sintió una mano alrededor de su cintura que la jaló hacia el, Luna vio rojo. Fastidiada giro con rabia su cabeza, pero rápidamente se descoloro un poco viendo el ¿dulce? Puchero de Artemis.

Artemis dejó caer sus manos alrededor de la pequeña cintura de Luna "Son solo tres días, mi amor" junto su frente con la de ella.

"Sabes que no puedo" se alejo del "… tres días de trabajo que perderé buscando al bastando… Olvídalo" repitió una vez mas. Se desenredó de las manos y se dirigió a su escritorio. Artemis la vio sentarse, abrir su ordenador y comenzar a escribir, aquello lo empeoro todo… y simplemente…

"¡Donde quedo tu sentido de todo nuestro romanticismo Luna!"... explotó… "¡ya no eres la misma mujer que conocí hace ocho años atrás!" Luna seguía con su eterna concentración y su mirada fija en la pantalla "Te estoy hablando, _Luisa_" aquel nombre capto la atención de Luna, mirándolo fijamente.

"¿Qué te pasa?" dijo fría.

Artemis se acerco y de un manotazo cerro el ordenador "ya no eres la misma, Luna. ¿Dónde quedaron los abrazos¿El amor en nuestra relación?" la miro directo y con cierto daño en su voz "estoy harto de tu comportamiento… tan fría, me das pena… mucha pena" Luna miro con daño a Artemis, eso había atravesado su corazón¿tanto a cambiado ella?... "ya no eres la misma, ya no eres… la que ame…" ¿acaso no se callaría nunca, acaso no veía que le hacia daño? "Tu y tu trabajo… ¡SIEMPRE LO MISMO! No piensas mas que en ti y nunca en las otras personas, todo tu día te dedicas a ella… y yo que… siempre esperándote… siempre" ¿acaso el no comprendía?

"¿Eso es lo que sientes por mi no?" hablo con amargura mirándolo con su mirada gélida, su rostro completamente neutro, pero por dentro… ella llora.

"Si eso es lo que pienso de ti, Luna" dijo Artemis alzando mas su voz.

"¡si eso es lo que piensas de mi, esta conversación se acabo, Artemis¡Vete de mi oficina!" hablo con odio, no toleraría ni reconocería sus errores. Aunque por muy misericordiosa que fuera… no lo perdonaría.

"Aun no termino, pues si no te has dado cuenta-"

"¡vete!... ¡es que no lo entiendes!... ¡VETE!" apunto la puerta levantándose de su escritorio desafiándolo con su mirada.

"Claro, es lo único que sabes decir ¿no?" el también tenia su corazón roto "todo lo que tu no me das, me lo entrega otra persona" hablo sin pensar, sin razonar… y Luna, comprendió todo.

"¿Así que engañándome a mis espaldas?" su voz temblaba, no importaba si sus lagrimas corrían, el dolor que sentía y a la vez el amor desbordaba a su propia locura "pensé otras cosas de ti, pero eso… nunca Artemis¡nunca!" sollozo.

"N-no Luna, no es lo que piensas-" trato de hablar, dándose cuenta de su error, intento tocarla, pero ella se aparto.

"¡NO me toques infeliz!... no me toques…" lo miro, se seco las lagrimas y lo miro con odio y rencor "dime con cuantas mas te has revolcado¿eh?" dio una sonrisa ladeada "no es necesario que me contestes… supongo con cuantas mas" no lo dejo hablar "creo que ya todo esta dicho. Cancelaré la boda Artemis, no nos casaremos… no te quiero ver nunca mas, no quiero saber de ti"

"Luna… no-" acepto su error, pero no sus sentimientos.

"Vete…" lo miro a los ojos "ya no quiero verte… nunca más"

* * *

¿Ahora que haría? Su cliente se marcho, después de todos tres días eran tres días cargados de dinero. Ya llevaba casi una semana durmiendo en hoteles, le resultaba incomodo. Tenía bastante dinero en que gastarlo, después de todo Darien Chiba tenia de sobra, todo lo tienen claro. El gran empresario y productor de casinos sabia en que invertir. Bastante inteligente a su parecer, manipulador no; si no mas bien astuto. Esperaba que la chica que se fije en el y el en ella, tengan una linda historia de amor… aunque viniendo de Chiba comenzaba a dudar…

Miro derrotada su billetera, ya no sabia donde ir… nunca tubo un hogar fijo… metió su mano en el bolsillo y bingo, sonrió con un poco de picardía. Se dirigió al teléfono marcando lentamente el número en la tarjeta. Espero un tono, otro, luego otro…

"_¿Diga?_" dijo la voz masculina atractiva.

"Mmmm… ¿Nicolás?"

* * *

Toco su frente "realmente ya no se que hacer con Michiru, prácticamente se mete en todo lo que hago… donde esta quedando mi libertad" se quejo Haruka sentándose en su escritorio, volviendo a sus papeles "me gusta, pero no quiero que se involucre en mis cosas"

"Sabes bien que ella se preocupa por ti Haruka…" Darien se sentó en los sillones tomando una revista "quiero todo para tu bien estar, esta siendo justa ¿no?"

"Chiba no me entiendes" dijo entre dientes "esta tan sumergida en mis negocios, mi vida… que ya no tengo la libertad que tenia antes" suspiro cansada "además se viene el lanzamiento de una nueva temporada, ya no tengo el tiempo suficiente para mi vida privada y menos para divertirme"

Darien la miro sobre la revista y volvió a su lectura "Estas estresada, solo mírate al espejo-"

"Odio los espejos…"

El pelinegro giro sus ojos "Como sea. Pero solo mírate, Andrew también esta preocupado por ti"

"Andrew debería estar metido en su vida, cuidando a su hijo y que se yo… traer a Lita nuevamente a casa, además…" lo miro directamente dejando las cosas que estaba haciendo "el también esta estresado, mas de doce horas en su oficina y preocupándose de sus negocios no le hace bien…"

"¿Doce horas?" Darien levanto una ceja "me dijo que solo pasaba ocho"

"Para que vez en que condiciones esta mi hermano" se levanto un poco para tomar una tasa de café "el no esta bien"

Darien la miro "Para que miente…" un poco confundido miro hacia la ventana.

"Sabe que todos nosotros estamos preocupados de el. No quiere que nadie sepa lo que le afecta, cree que no necesita la ayuda de alguien por que el solo puede salir adelante" Haruka lo miro todavía confundido perdido en sus pensamientos "creo que es mejor que te vallas. Te necesitan en tu empresa, Chiba… sin ti prácticamente no funcionan"

Darien salio de su letargo y le sonrió "tienes razón, ya sabes la competencia…" le guiño el ojo y le dio un beso en la mejilla de despedida "Dile a tu hermano que lo llamare en la noche… necesito hablar con el" Haruka asistió y Darien cerro la puerta.

Camino por el largo pasillo, pesando en Andrew. Ahora todo entraba en su lugar. Sus ojos ojerosos, músculos tensos… prácticamente vivía en el estrés. Aparte tan absorto en sus negociosos no tenia tiempo para su hijo, cosa que Lita le dijo acusándolo de un padre ausente. Sabia que en el interior de Lita aun quería a Andrew, lo mismo pasaba con su amigo, pero sus personalidades tan orgullosas no los dejaba perdonar errores del pasado… ¡Ahh, el amor!

Pronto sintió un leve golpe en su pecho y rápidamente se aparto. Solo pudo ver una melena rubia cogidos en dos chongos caminar rápidamente, la oyó decir un _lo siento_ pero el ni se movió, se quedo viéndola un poco aturdido. Tenia una bonita figura por detrás… tal vez era un ángel. Sacudió rápidamente su cabeza, sonrió y negó con la cabeza… cada día mas estaba loco. Dio media vuelta para salir del edificio, mientras pensaba aun en el cómico peinado de la mujer. Tal vez detrás de su cómico estilo, dentro de esa mujer había una bella personalidad…

Serena caminaba con gran rapidez y totalmente sonrojada. Con el hombre que choco era realmente atractivo. El no se dio cuenta cuando ella choco con el, estaba completamente en sus pensamientos, ella levanto su mirada pensando que era Gwen… pero al ver sus ojos azules oscuros se sonrojo completamente y rápidamente se alejo del murmurando un silencioso _lo siento_, ahora podía sentir una mirada sobre ella... ¡oh Dios, podría ser el! Encontró su salvación, doblo a la izquierda y se apoyó contra la muralla. Toco su corazón que latía rápidamente, y nuevamente se sonrojo, el hizo un gran efecto en ella.

"¡Serena!"

La rubia rápidamente dio vuelta su cabeza viendo a Gwen, saco su mano de su corazón y le sonrió "Buenos días, Gwen" La morena la miro un poco confundida "¿Sucede algo?"

"Estas un poco roja…" tocándole la frente "¿te ocurrió algo, estas enferma?" la miro con preocupación "por seria una desgracia que nuestra estrella no participe en su debut" le guiño el ojo.

Nuevamente Serena se sonrojo al recordar al hombre de ojos azules "¡No! no es nada…"

Astuta levanto una ceja "¿es un hombre verdad?" al ver el sonrojo de su amiga sonrió abiertamente "¡AJA¿Quién es?" le pego unos cuantos codazos en su espalda mientras comenzaban a caminar.

"No es ningún hombre, Gwen… y ya apurare que llegaremos tarde"

"Si… como tu digas" y desde ahí, no tocaron el tema. Aunque la mente de Serena siempre recordaba al hombre atractivo de ojos azules¿Quién seria? No podía responder esa pregunta, era imposible. Pero aun así, inconscientemente… quería saber más del, conocer que escondía tras esos ojos azules.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**

KIE! Al fin estoy actualizando, casi un año sin estar en la web actualizando jajaja! Bueno en fin son detalles. Y les respondo en forma general los review.

Primero que nada, Lita es la madre del hijo de Andrew, ambos tuvieron una relación completamente seria, pero aun eso se deja hasta el final. Sobre las dudas de donde trabaja, aun no revelare cual es el labor de Lita, ya que eso tiene que esperar. Ami aun no aparece ya que tengo algo pensado hacer que ya va en camino hacia el próximo chp, anda desaparecida pero aquí los personajes principales son otros o ¿no?... Sobre el asesino no es ningún personaje de una saga, nació de imaginación. Hotaru tiene mente asesina, recordar que es Capricornio regente Saturno xD ama la muerte; y tiene algún parentesco con el asesino… PERO eso va mas adelante.

Ok, espero sus review oh si para saber si les gusto este chp… cualquier duda me agregan a MSN o si gustan escribirme un e-mail.

•·

Domingo 19 de Marzo – 2006

**Pola Kaiou.-**


End file.
